FFX Origins of a Hero
by Dream-forger
Summary: Thrown into a unfamilar world, a young zanarkand experiances a series of events that change him from an out spoke athelete into a selfless hero of Spira as he challenges the cycle of death possible language and voilence warning
1. Chapter 1

_Those guys and girls who read my FFX-3 story should be familar with my OC, those of you who aren't will meet him soon enough... do give me your thoughts on him._

_As some of my FFX-3 reviewers asked me to write this I thought I'd do so, do expect some slight twists, nothing too drastic just some minor things but no major plot twists. Anyway do enjoy this first chapter._

_Updates may be slow as I'm now writing two stories at once, but I will update_

* * *

Final Fantasy X 

Origins of a Hero

Chapter 1

Besaid, perhaps the most peaceful place in all of Spira. This was a haven for many people and those who lived here were rarely disturbed by the troubles of the rest of Spira and most importantly: Sin.

Sin, the malicious abomination that has plagued Spira for nearly all of known time. It has many names, death bringer, destroyer, and the product of humanity's corruption. It was all these things and yet beyond all of them as well. Not just a production of human corruption but the produce of all-evil. Its terrible yet awe-inspiring power amazed and horrified all those within Spira and there were only a select few who had the power to stand up to Sin: The Summoners.

These extraordinarily powerful people, many young and in the prime of their lives were able to tap into the Fayth and summon forth-powerful entity's known as Aeons. These men and women were the only ones who could defeat Sin. Somehow though every time it was defeated it found a way to return and cause chaos once again.

In the village of Besaid a young man of about 17 years of age was walking out of one the many tents present. He was around 5 feet 9 inches tall; he was lean and athletic while not overly bulky in frame. His muscles were toned and slid easily into his frame. He wore a blitzball attire, exclusive to the Zanarkand abes, with an armoured glove covering his entire left arm. The material used to make the glove was practically indestructible. The material was zanarkadian and was probably the only surviving example of the armour. The young man had short, dark blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Tidus was his name a blitzball player.

He was rather out of place in Spira, considering he didn't actually come from Spira. A native from Zanarkand, he had been thrown into one situation after another, first battling through an army of creatures trying to destroy Zanarkand, being transported onto some large whale like creature, waking up in Spira and being found by a group of people known as the Al bhed only to be attacked by the creature again and ending up here. Tidus couldn't even mention the team he played for, and had to pretend he'd been infected by something called Sin's toxin that apparently infected a persons mind making them forget who they were.

He walked over to the two people waiting outside one the opposite huts one man and one woman. The man was around 6 foot 2 inches tall with a quaff of red-orange hair and light brown eyes. He was more muscular than Tidus and wore a blitzball outfit as well, though his team was the Besaid Aurochs. In his right hand he held a bright blue bladed sword and he was 23 years old. Next to him was a woman around 5'6, was around a year younger than Wakka and had jet-black hair and clothing. The front of her dress was joined by a large number of belts. Her long hair was tied up in a knot at the top of her head while braids of black hair fell halfway down her back. Her eyes were a ruby red colour and they were enough to unnerve anyone.

Wakka and Lulu were their names and they looked up as Tidus approached. Lulu seemed to gaze at him with a disapproving manner, while Wakka grinned at him.

"Morning sleepy head…" Wakka greeted his voice heavy with the Besaid accent "Hey…got something for ya" he handed the sword to Tidus.

"Whoa for me?" Tidus exclaimed hesitantly reaching to grasp the swords hilt.

"Yeah it's for you, use it well" Wakka replied as Tidus took an experimental yet skilfully elegant swing with the blade.

"That's the sword you gave Chappu…" Lulu whispered, a hint of pain underlining her usually stern and scathing manner of speech. Tidus looked at them and felt the need to give the sword back.

"He never used it…" Wakka replied. Tidus looked reluctant to keep the sword, but when Wakka looked at him, he changed his mind and sheathed the sword on his back. "Where's Yuna?" Wakka asked. Almost immediately after he spoke, a small thump could be heard from the steps to the temple behind them.

On the top of the steps, stood a beautiful young woman exactly the same age as Tidus. She was 5 feet 3 inches tall, and had neat brunette hair that feel to just above her shoulders, she wore a typical summoners dress and on her back was her summoners staff. Her most remarkable features were her bi-coloured eyes, one light green, and the other light blue. She was stood trying to heave a suitcase back upright when Lulu called to her.

"Yuna what are you doing?" Yuna looked up with an embarrassed expression.

"I was going to take gifts to the Temple's we visit on the pilgrimage" she replied, Lulu shook her head.

"Yuna we don't have time for that lets go" Lulu replied.

"Ok…" Yuna answered slightly disappointed. She began walking towards the three waiting for her. When she came to them, Lulu nodded and turned leading the way out of the village; Wakka smiled at Yuna and followed Lulu. Tidus also smiled at Yuna before taking step behind Wakka. Yuna felt a flutter in her stomach when Tidus smiled at her and she watched him leave for a second. She then turned back to the Besaid village and did the Yevon traditionally bow for a few seconds before turning and exiting the village.

While journeying up the hill, they ran into a couple of fiends, fierce creatures that would attack on sight given enough reason. Tidus was quickly able to dispose of the first one, with a leaping slash as he flipped over it, when it attacked. Wakka dealt with the second using his blitzball to knock clean out of the sky. Lulu fried the third with a little lightning magic, while finding time to inform Tidus of the basic concepts of Dark magic. After some encouragement for Wakka and Lulu, Yuna summoned her aeon Valefor a griffin like entity that was graceful yet deadly as well to battle a large aerial fiend, which it disposed of with ease. The final fiend similar to the one Yuna fought was ganged up on by the four and was quickly taken care of.

After reaching the top of the hill, and stopping for a few seconds to pray at a traveller's altar at the top of the hill. They continued on, walking through the many pathways of the island leading to the beach. Tidus found himself in awe of the natural beauty of the waterfalls and the forest of Besaid, something he had seen very little of when he was in Zanarkand.

As they rounded a bend, the other guardians dropped back as did Yuna. Tidus looked round at them in confusion, as he stood out from them. He turned round and looked up at the pillars surrounding him. As he did so he noticed something leaping from pillar coming towards him. It got closer and then all of a sudden a blur of dark blue fur crashed down in front of him, causing him to jump back as it crouched in front of him and he frowned at the large creature in front of him, slowly reaching back to grasp his sword, Brotherhood as he had named it.

The being in front of him was much taller than an average human, well around 6 feet 9 inches. The large sentient resembled an animal in a way, but had two legs and arms. He was very muscular more so than Wakka and was coated in think blue fur, but with long grey hair on his head with yellow eyes. He growled and then slammed both its fists into the ground with a fierce snarl. The blue enigma slowly drew back into a standing position and unleashed a ferocious roar, and then suddenly drew a lance from out of nowhere and leapt at Tidus. Tidus slid under the attack and unsheathed his sword, battering away an attempted stab and then attacked himself, receiving similar results only to shoved away by his opponent's immense physical power.

While the warrior Tidus fought was undoubtedly much stronger then he was, Tidus had the advantage of superior speed, agility and stamina. He seemingly danced over his enemy's attacks and occasionally parried the blade of the spear away while keeping himself out of striking distance. Eventually his opponent began to tire and Tidus took the opportunity.

He leapt over his opponent and planted both feet onto his back and kicked him away. The ronso fell to the ground and raised itself onto one knee. He barked at Tidus and the young zanarkadian turned to look at him. Tidus took a couple of steps forward and the Ronso seemed to smirk.

Tidus's senses suddenly screamed at him and he turned to see a pillar explode next to him, and he flipped back just in time to avoid what erupted through it.

A crescent shaped blade of bright red energy rocketed past him, as he just avoided it. Landing on his feet, he looked up to see about five others shooting towards him. The blitz ace rolled, flipped over and ducked under them barely avoiding two of them one of which almost took off his head. Tidus stood up straight as a red blur shot up the cliff to his right. He whipped his head up to see a young man about a year his elder soaring towards him, a katana held in his red hand which was drawn back, his left gripping its saya. He brought up brotherhood to block the one-handed downward strike. As he shoved the attacker away, the young man flipped behind him, spinning in mid-air to land so he was facing Tidus, and then charged him again.

In the short time Tidus had to observe the man, he saw he wore almost completely red, albeit a very dark shade of red, he wore a ribbed design t-shirt, and leather trousers both dark red with black boots and knuckle gloves.

Then the red warrior was on him. His vicious one-hand strikes constantly parried and battered away by Tidus. Tidus then struck back having his sword parried as well, and then brought his blade down in a downward strike. The warrior suddenly altered his grip on his katana hilt, so he held it in a reverse grip. He swung it up with incredible force sending brotherhood spinning away until it landed blade down in the grass. Again inverting his grip to hold it in a conventional grip he brought it down in a silver arc towards Tidus's shoulder.

The blade was halted before it hit its mark. The young man looked in confusion at Tidus's armoured gloved hand holding the blade of his katana. The man dropped the saya to his weapon, as Tidus turned and with a yell and adrenaline fuelled strength hurled the man towards a rock face, which stood behind a large number of trees.

The man hit the trees and almost collided with the rock face had the logs that had been the tree's not stacked up forming a kind of seat for him to hit instead and he landed in a sitting position seemingly unfazed. The red clad warrior leant forward crossing his right leg over his left and his left forearm resting on his crossed leg, while his sword was held resting on the blade in the ground. He observed Tidus whose chest was heaving as he looked up at the sitting warrior.

"So you're lookin' to play huh?" the guardian asked Tidus, he leaned back as he spoke the next words raising his blade up from the ground, keeping his legs crossed. "Alright… I guess I got some time to kill…" he stated with an air of great confidence. Tidus scoffed going to where brotherhood had landed stepping over a large piece of rock.

"Tough guy huh?" Tidus uttered picking up his sword and resting the blade over his right shoulder and the back of his neck with his back to his opponent "Well…" he turned and suddenly kicked the large slab at sitting warrior.

The guardian placed his foot on the front of the slab and ran up it; bringing his sword back as Tidus was waiting for him in mid air. Both swung twice with their weapons, the blades clanging twice in mid air as they flew past each other. The red warrior landed and calmly walked forwards a couple of steps his blade laid on his shoulder. He turned with a smirk to see Tidus sitting on top of the pile of logs, his blade also on his shoulder.

The guardians and Yuna watched intently as the two gazed at each other, the Ronso standing to watch as well.

"I guess I'll have to take you down a couple notches" Tidus said looking at his new opponent who took a couple of steps forward, his smirk growing a little more.

"Whatever you say kid…" his rival replied. Tidus brushed the back of his hand over his nose and leapt of the pile towards him. The battle resumed and this time Tidus was on the attack. The man calmly deflected his blows, and returned a couple of his own though remained mainly on the defensive.

He rolled under a sweep at his head and then angling his blade down his back, catching Tidus's downward strike. He shoved the blade away and spun trying to kick the zanarkadians legs, only to have him jump over them. When he spun to his feet he didn't expect to see Tidus's gloved left fist pulled back. He quickly brought his blade over his face, the flat position to block Tidus's thunderous punch. With a huge amount of force the guardian flew away, landing roughly on his back. He quickly kipped back up only to see Tidus leaping at him.

_Oh crud_ he thought as both of Tidus's feet connected with his face sending him sailing back into a large pillar, his katana landing point down in the grass. Tidus stood his chest heaving as he re-sheathed brotherhood onto his back and turned away. But…

"Getting better…" Tidus turned mouth open to see the man sitting in the dent that the impact of his landing had made, and he slowly reached forward to grip the sides with his hands "I'd even go as far to say that I underestimated your…" he heaved himself out of the dent with a large number of cracking sounds from the rocks as he dropped down to land in front of Tidus "abilities…"

Tidus simply stared wide-eyed as the man yanked his katana out the ground and rolled his saya onto the front of his foot.

"Are you even human?" Tidus asked no ordinary human could have survived that impact.

"Of course I'm human… what kind of question's that?" the man replied as he flicked the saya up with his foot and in one fluent movement caught it and sheathed his katana. Taking the saya in his left hand, holding it in a reverse grip by the sheathed blade he looked Tidus up and down for a moment.

"So you're the kid Wakka found on the beach yesterday…I must say… I'm impressed" the guardian stated as he walked past Tidus, tapping the zanarkadians shoulder with his knuckle "We'll make a guardian out of you yet" Tidus turned to look at the man who turned and looked at the ronso "Kimahri… come on we still need to clear the path up ahead…we'll meet you guys at the boat" the ronso stood and held his lance behind his back as he and the young man vanished beyond the bend. Tidus stood flabbergasted for a moment.

"Who was that?" he demanded rounding on Wakka as the other four approached.

"The big one is Kimahri Ronso of the Ronso tribe, he's also Yuna's guardian" Lulu explained "The other one is called Kai…and he is Yuna's older brother" Tidus's jaw dropped again as Yuna stood, her hands behind her back.

"But why did they attack me?" Tidus stammered Yuna smiled sweetly.

" Kai's idea…he wanted to see what you were capable of so he asked Kimahri to challenge you so he could see your fighting style before fighting you himself" Yuna explained.

"He could've just asked" Tidus muttered Wakka chuckled.

"Kai likes to say fighting is the truest form of conversation, so I guess this was his version of meet and greet ya?" Yuna giggled slightly as Lulu smiled but didn't laugh, "I'm surprised you were able to match him despite the fact he was holding back…" Tidus looked at Wakka again with shock.

"He was holding back? Didn't feel that way and besides he wasn't as strong as the other guy" Tidus stated.

"Not physically perhaps" Lulu replied "But Kai is the most skilled combatant in our group, even more so than Kimahri…if you're able to match him even when he's holding back, that's an achievement" a hint of grudging respect underlined Lulu's voice.

"Come on they're gonna be waiting for us…" Wakka said and he led the way to the beach. Tidus shook his head and followed a step behind.

His story was going to be a long and difficult affair from here on out…

* * *

_I know I skipped the prologue of the game entirely but I wanted to get straight into the pilgrimage. Sorry guys..._

_Anywho your reviews on this chapter please!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sea was soft and tranquil as the boat bearing the pilgrims floated over the ocean towards Kilika port. Tidus kept himself entertained by walking on his hands over the ships rails. Most people thought he was just being immature, though hidden meaning behind it was that it allowed him to train his sense of balance something he had learned was very important for him to keep.

Lulu and Wakka were standing underneath the mast of the ship, which towered above them as they talked. Yuna was at the head of the ship surrounded by a large group of people. When Tidus looked at her, he saw her smiling though he could tell the smile was forced. Something was telling him she wasn't enjoying all the attention as much as she let on. Kimahri was standing away from the crowd his powerful arms folded over his chest; he wasn't far enough away so that if anything happened to Yuna he couldn't intervene.

Tidus looked around the deck and saw Kai a little ways of, leaning back on the rail, his elbows propped on the wood and he was gazing up at the crowd surrounding his sister. Every so often Yuna would look at him with a troubled expression and he would nod with a soft smile and then she would smile and return her attention to the crowd with more confidence.

Kai was around 5 feet 11 inches tall, and was the same build as Tidus only slightly more muscular in build but not the extent that Wakka was. His attire was, as Tidus had seen, almost completely dark red; aside form his boots and knuckle gloves, which were both black. His shirt had a ribbed design and it outlined his powerful and athletic frame and the trousers he wore were made of dark red leather. In his left hand he held his katana sheathed in its saya.

The saya itself was long and the blade was around 90 centimetres in length. The grip was dark red in colour like Kai's attire and the top part of the hilt was golden. An exotic but very deadly weapon especially in Kai's hands.

Tidus flipped himself over onto his feet and walked over to the 18 year old. Kai turned his head to look at him and he nodded to the blitz player then turned his gaze back to Yuna for a second.

"What aren't you over there?" Tidus asked Kai smirked and looked back at Tidus.

"I've never been one for the fame thing, Yuna's better at that sort of thing than me, I'm not good with the crowd" Kai replied "She knows what the crowd wants to see I just try get on with life"

"It can't hurt to be famous though right?" Tidus stated.

"I suppose not, but you get too much attention if you ask me…you don't get any down time…the people love you and they love to know about you, it gets too much sometimes…but Yuna…" Kai looked back over to his sister with a very loving smile "she's a pushover and she loves giving the people what they want…that's a bad combination" Kai laughed slightly to himself as Tidus smiled and sat on the rail next to Kai.

"She must be a sweet little sister" Tidus mused. Kai looked back at Tidus and nodded still smiling.

"Yeah… she's got a heart of gold, and without any parents we only ever had each other from when she was seven and I was eight…Kimahri looked after us…and took us to Besaid where we've lived for ten years, we've never argued over anything and we share absolutely everything" Kai stated his dark green eyes glowing slightly with a sense of peace while dark brunette hair fluttered in the wind "I wouldn't trade her for the world"

"I wish I'd had a little sister or brother, maybe I would've been less lonely…" Tidus muttered bitterly

"Hey… you got us" Kai replied. Tidus smirked and nodded. Kai looked back up to see the crowd moving away from Yuna who looked relieved and waved to Kai.

"Well looks the crowd is finally leaving her alone…" Kai uttered and then turned to Tidus "You should go talk to Yuna…she said she was _very_ interested in speaking to you…" Tidus tilted his head at Kai.

"Wakka told me not to get any funny idea's" Tidus almost pouted playfully.

"My advice: just get to know her" Kai replied, Tidus breathed a single laugh.

"She's your sister…I thought you'd be protective of her when it comes to guys" Tidus remarked.

"Who I'm said not…but she said she wanted to talk to you so who am I to object?" Kai replied with a slight grin. Tidus nodded and made his way over to Yuna.

She had her back to him and was gazing over the sea. As Tidus approached from the stairs she turned and looked at him. Tidus felt his breath taken away by her soft and innocent beauty and his usual confidence faltered. She smiled sweetly and then took a couple of steps to her right, inviting him to stand with her. Tidus walked over next her and leaned on the rope at the front of the ship. For a few minutes they just stood in silence gazing out over the sea both either too embarrassed or too flustered to say anything. Yuna gaining a little confidence finally said something.

"The wind…. its nice" she whispered. Tidus nodded and then she began sniggering. Tidus followed suit and soon they broke out into a chorus of laughter as the breeze of the ocean blew over the ship. After they stopped laughing they spoke a little and then Yuna leaned in close to his shoulder.

"You're a blitzball player from Zanarkand right?" she whispered shyly Tidus laughed a little.

"You hear that from Wakka?" she nodded "Wakka doesn't believe me at all" Yuna smiled and moved back away.

"But I believe you" Tidus looked at her "I've heard in Zanarkand…there's a great stadium, all lit up even at night… great blitzball tournaments are held there and the stands are always full…" Tidus looked at her in amazement, only a native of Zanarkand should know something like that.

"How do you know that?" Tidus inquired. Yuna smiled.

"A man named Jecht told me…he was my father's guardian" Tidus's whole demeanour changed, something Yuna noticed, Tidus turned away muttering "Jecht" and leant over the rail. She noticed how tense he was and could almost sense the anger in his voice when he spoke.

"My father…his name is Jecht" Yuna gasped.

"Amazing!" Yuna did the Yevon pray gesture and hurried to his side "You know our meeting like this must be the…blessing of Yevon" Tidus looked at her and saw the joy in her gaze which he hated to bring an end to.

"It sounds like him…but it can't be him" Tidus muttered bitterly. Yuna frowned.

"Why not?" Tidus sighed.

"My father died…ten years ago off the coast of Zanarkand" Yuna turned away and her voice was noticeably stiffer.

"I'm sorry…" she muttered. Tidus closed his eyes.

"He went out to sea for training one day and never came back…and no-one's seen him since then" Tidus finished_ And good riddance_ he thought the memory of his father burning in his mind. Yuna suddenly realised something and turned round her voice filled with conviction and excitement.

"Why that's the day that Jecht came to Spira…" Tidus looked at her in confusion "It's true I first met Jecht ten years and three months ago…I remember because that's the day my father left" she whispered and Tidus saw a hint of pain in her eyes only for a second before she looked at him again "The date fits doesn't it?" Tidus fumbled with his words.

"Yeah…but how would he get here?" Tidus stammered Yuna smiled softly again.

"You're here aren't you?" Yuna said softly. She looked at him and giggled a little, before smiling at him. Tidus smiled back and for a long moment they simply gazed at each other.

Suddenly the boat was rocked by some unknown force. Yuna stumbled and Tidus grabbed her hand and held her up as the others struggled for balance. Lulu and Wakka held on to the mast, Kai fell forward onto one knee while Kimahri held on to the side of the boat. Tidus fought to hold on to Yuna as they struggled to remain upright. Yuna held on as tight as she could but to no avail.

Soon they hands shot apart. Yuna yelped as she flew back but was able to catch onto the stump holding the rope over the front of the ship, keeping herself from going overboard. Tidus tried to get to her but couldn't move as the ship violently shuddered over the sea as whatever was assailing it continued to attack with violent precision.

Tidus looked up to see Kimahri getting to Yuna. Kimahri wobbled a bit but reached Yuna and caught her, holding her safely. Yuna looked at him, when a grey fin exploded out of the water. A man ran up the side of the boat and looked at the large limb with horror and absolute terror in his eyes. That large obelisk could only mean one thing and the man screamed the warning to everyone.

"SIN!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

_And chapter 2 is up. What do you think guys? reviews please!!!!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"SIN!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone's head shot to the enormous grey fin that had erupted from the ocean. The ship shook violently as the huge entity beneath it swam past. As the crew held on for dear life, Kai leapt up onto the front of the ship and pulled Yuna and Tidus back as a huge wave of water crashed onto the deck. All three of them tumbled back, Yuna landing on top of Tidus; she quickly huddled to him as a second more powerful wall of violent liquid erupted onto the ship. Tidus quickly pulled her up and turned round to see a huge pillar of wood that had been part of the ship's railing hurtling towards them. Unable to draw brotherhood, he slammed his eyes shut preparing to be knocked into the depths beneath the ship.

The sharp sound of steel slicing through wood pierced his eye drums and two dull thuds behind him caused him to open his eyes, and Yuna did the same though she remained huddled in his arms. Kai was standing in front of them; his katana held in both hands, the blade angled down having split the piece of wood in half with a powerful stroke. Kai turned to look at them, Tidus nodded in thanks and Yuna pulled away from Tidus. The three turned to look at a man running towards the harpoon gun, manning it and taking aim at Sin much to Wakka's dismay.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Wakka demanded "Stick a harpoon in that thing and we'll all get dragged under!"

"Sin is heading for Kilika we need to distract it" the man yelled back at him "Our families are in Kilika…forgive us lady Summoner" Yuna stood quietly and looked at the man then nodded even though he couldn't see her.

"Wait!" Wakka started "Oh Boy!" The man pulled the trigger to the harpoon cannon and the long think metal shaft burst from the cannon. The spear sailed over the ocean, skimming along the surface and with a sharp thump embedded into the fin.

For a few moments nothing happened, then suddenly Tidus felt something, like a ping inside his mind. His vision seemed to zoom over the ocean and into its deep blue waters where he was greeted with the visage of Sins huge head.

It was like it had multiple eyes, all of them black orb the size of small boulders. They just seemed to gaze out into open ocean, without a care in the world, as if nothing was worth Sins time and everything was but a mere plaything in its grasp. Something was familiar about it, like a strange presence that seemed to call out to Tidus, wanting to be heard.

Tidus heard its voice, like a soft whale's call and his eyes widened, as his vision returned to normal, back to simply gazing at the large fin standing like an unholy tower within ocean.

"Everyone grab onto something!" he shouted. As soon as he did so the ship shuddered violently. While the others scattered, Kai simply wobbled and fell to one knee once again. Yuna grabbed onto Kimahri's arm as the Ronso held onto the mast, Tidus nearby. Wakka and Lulu were clutching the railings on the side of the ship. The boat was dragged left and right, violently dipping into the sea at least twice. Sin as if growing tired of having such pesky little mosquitoes clinging to it, suddenly shed a few scales and small diamond shaped entities began rocketing towards the ship.

Kai looked up, seeing them closing in at alarming speed and got to his feet.

"Sinscales!" He announced as the small yet incredibly deadly insect like creature's rocketed towards hurtled towards the ship "Guardians, defend the passengers as they get into the hold! Tidus give us a hand!" Tidus nodded and whipped his head up to see a diamond object coming straight for him.

He drew Brotherhood and with the same motion flattened the creature to the deck. Wakka and Lulu began moving to defend the door to hold, as Kimahri drew his lance and twirled it rapidly fending the attacking sinscales, Yuna had produced her staff and stood behind Kimahri as the ronso squashed the tiny objects coming towards them. This was her first major battle and her fear was understandably getting the better of her, as she remained next to her faithful ronso caretaker.

Kai and Tidus were fighting on the far end of the deck keeping the waves sinscales at a minimum. While Tidus was cutting down any that got close, Kai was a little more reserved. He hopped back, dodging a number of stabs at him, by swiftly moving his body to the left and right and ducking a number of others. Keeping his katana sheathed in the iaido fighting style, he rolled and then leapt back and back again forcing the scales to chase him.

As the fiends got closer they all leapt at him. Kai suddenly brought his saya up and he battered the insects away so they all flipped back to ground but remained very much alive. As Kai spun round, he quickly brought his right hand up, to grip the hilt of his katana. In slow motion one would see the scales leap at him again, his katana emerging from its saya as they closed in, gleaming menacingly in the sunlight.

In a flash the creature above him, split into two straight down the middle. With lightning fast speed, Kai altered the grip on his katana, and slashed round in circle with a flash, releasing and catching his blade into a more conventional grip and then slashed it back round in a circle with a yell.

All of the sinscales had frozen at the first strike. At the second they fell to the ground in halves and all exploded into pryeflies. Kai flicked his blade down and then re-sheathed his blade as a fresh wave of scales approached. He looked round seeing Kimahri struggling with the number of fiends that were advancing on him. Kai turned and looked back at Tidus who was surrounded.

Tidus spun felling the closest little bug, before slashing a second off of the boat. He spun avoid a sharp small spear that one had fired at him, then hand sprigged on his left hand, onto his feet and then leapt up spinning round and cleaving the perpetrator down the middle. As he landed the sound of a blade singing through flesh behind him alerted him to Kai taking down an attacking creature. They stood back-to-back as the bugs scurried around them, eyeing the opponents carefully.

"How you holding up?" Kai asked as he kept a careful eye on the scales

"Not good, there's too many of them" Tidus answered squashing one that got too close with his blade. Kai inner spin-kicked a second one flying through the air towards him into the mast, which it hit with a splat before dissolving into pryeflies.

"I know…we'll regroup with Kimahri, the more of us together the better!" Kai stated. Tidus nodded and quickly slashed one of the circle ran over to Kimahri, Kai close behind him.

Kimahri stomped on the closest scale, then ran a second one through his lance. He shot some away with a powerful sweep but others got past him and headed for Yuna, who retreated a little. Yuna used some white magic to blast some back but a few more leapt at her, and Yuna as courageously as she could, stood firm her staff ready.

However the little demons never made it to her. Kai suddenly just appeared in front of his sister, his blade singing through the air as he blasted the airborne pests away, with a defiant sweep of his blade. Tidus cut another half-dozen down in mid-air and they took defensive positions around Yuna.

"Yuna! Concentrate you can do it!" Kai said to his sister "Use your magic to protect us and we'll finish this in no time!" Yuna nodded bravely, feeling more confident with Kai next to her.

As another collection of insects attempted to get close, a fierce torrent of orange flame disintegrated them. The final two were able to make past them, but a blitzball crashed into them sending them to the ground and to the farplane. Wakka and Lulu hurried over to them as more sinscales boarded the ship.

"There's no end to them!" Wakka exclaimed, as the newly arrived sinscale's to attack.

"Well let's take it up a notch!" Kai replied "Lulu!" Lulu waved her hand out to her right and huge carpet of ice shattered the first wave of new scales.

Kai leapt forward and drew his sword, slashing through the huge crowd of fiends at lightning speed. With a final roar, Kai brought his katana out to his right and flicked the blade, before angled the blade vertically down his back, and it slid into its saya with a click.

The sinscales all collapsed to the floor, shattering into pryeflies, and Sin had taken all it could stand.

With a howl of whale song, it rammed into the boat again. All of the party fell to the deck, as water spray blurred their vision but the sounds of the ship being shaken violently filled their ears and the loud crack of wood caused them to cover their ears as the ear killing sounds echoed within their brains.

After a few minutes the party opened their eyes to see the ship virtually unscathed, no sinscales but more importantly no Sin. Kai looked over at the harpoon cannon to see it had been wrenched away from the ship, leaving only the broken stump.

He continued to gaze round at his companions and then noticed something amiss. He looked around frantically and then uttered the words that alerted everyone to the situation.

"Where's the kid?!"

* * *

_Et voila Chapter 3 for you guys. Good? Bad? Reviews please!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Where's the kid?!"

At Kais question the entire party looked around frantically, searching for their missing companion. Tidus was no-where to be seen. The decks were still brimming with water, shining in the sunlight. The crew and passengers were gradually emerging from the hold, some visibly shaking from fear, others running to the side to empty out the contents of their breakfast into the waters below.

The party walked over to the edge of the boat and searched the waves desperately for any sign of their young companion, but found nothing.

"You don't think…?" Yuna began not wanting to finish the sentence. Kai shook his head; he could still feel Tidus's life force.

Wakka was looking around in panic unable to see Tidus on the deck and then looked over the deck into the innocent blue of the sea. The light blue surface didn't betray any hint of its deadly depths; no sign of the new evil that lay waiting beneath the seemingly peaceful waters.

Looking over the layers of water on the surface, Wakka spotted a number of small shapes zipping under the surface heading for a floating shadow some distance away from the boat.

Wakka instantly recognised the shape and build of the figure in the water, and didn't even wait. Wakka bolted past Kai and a dived into the water. Yuna gave a surprised cry as Kimahri shook his head keeping her back as Wakka began swimming full pelt over to the figure being swarmed by sinscale's.

Tidus was floating just under the surface, bent backwards like he was impaled on some invisible spike. As he drifted unconscious through the dark blue of underwater, four small creatures were swimming towards him.

They represented large shellfish, with spikes at the end of their shells. They swam as if driven by some bloody desire, as the hurtled towards Tidus and began slicing past him, each time driving their spines through his body. Tidus's blood now seeped into the ocean as they came back for another attack and he floated helplessly as the four fiends prepared for a final attack.

As they gathered in formation, the sound of a ball rocketing through the water alerted two of them quickly enough to retreat; the last two weren't as fortunate. The couple of little demons were beaten to death by the ball bouncing of one and hitting the other causing them to sink to the depths of Spira's ocean.

The ball flew back to its owner who was swimming towards Tidus. Wakka drew in close and seized Tidus's arm and began dragging him back towards the ship. The water's friction coupled with the fact Tidus was unconscious made him seem ten-times heavier then he actually was and Wakka couldn't pull him back with draining himself of energy.

Swimming back, he rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a small bottle. Hurling it at the young zanarkadian the bottle exploded and the contents inside seeped into Tidus's body through the pores of his skin. After a few tense moments, Tidus jolted and then bolted up and looked around in confusion before seeing Wakka swimming nearby him. Wakka smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Tidus returned it with a small smile and then felt like a small undercurrent in the water and looked round, Wakka doing the same.

Two dolphins were swimming in panic past them, fleeing from the monstrosity that followed them. Tidus and Wakka both produced their weapons. The sinscales had brought back a friend that dealt with bullies like them.

The creature was obviously a Sinspawn. It resembled a large jellyfish-like beast with many long tentacles and was a light purple in colour. The beast writhed and thrashed about in the water as it gazed at its new prey with a hungry eye.

The battle lasted a good half-hour. Being a Sinspawn the beast was naturally extremely powerful and considering Tidus's weakened condition, the pair was hard pressed to keep away from its life sucking tentacles. The sinscales escorting it were not much of a challenge but coupled with the Sinspawn they had the advantage of numbers.

After dodging one of its final desperate attacks, Tidus felt a surge of power from absolutely out of nowhere. Tidus shot forward in the water and swimming underneath it, launched it out of the water, and then pelted after it.

Kai and the others were waiting anxiously on the bridge for any signs of the two-blitzball players when the Sinspawn exploded out of the water. They shielded their eyes against the fierce onslaught of salty water and looked up in time to see Tidus burst from the ocean.

Tidus rocketed towards the airborne jellyfish, his sword drawn back. He slashed through it with incredible speed and strength, and then turned in mid-air pushing himself with the power that now coursed through his veins and slashed it again, then again and again. To finish the beast of, he was above it and brought his sword down in a powerful finishing stroke and landed on the deck as Wakka clambered on board with a look of complete amazement on his face.

The beast seemed to float in the air, before an ear-piercing screech emitted from it and began to explode over and over before finally blowing up into a swarm of pryeflies that simply vanished into thin-air.

Tidus stood straight as the party gazed at him in awe as the power slowly ebbed away. Then he groaned and fell back only to be caught by Kai and Wakka, who gently lowered him to the ground. Yuna knelt next him and used her white magic to heal his wounds as the party stood around them. Yuna gazed down at Tidus and for the first time noticed how handsome he was.

Tidus had a very deep tan; his skin was golden brown in the sunlight and seemed to suit his athletic build. His toned muscles slipped perfectly into place and suited his physic. He had deep ocean blue eyes, that just seemed to call for her to look at them and he possessed a thin set of lips. Yuna began to find herself tempted to kiss those lips and then caught herself thinking the way she was and shook herself from the thoughts.

She looked down and blushed realising Tidus had caught her staring at him. He had a slight smile on his face but quickly relaxed as the pain began to leave his body.

Yuna looked up over the horizon and muttered to herself.

"I must defeat Sin, I will defeat Sin" Tidus looked at her as the ship came up on their destination.

* * *

As the battle with Sinspawn had progressed, Sin had reached Kilika. To the people who lived they simple saw a large dome of water form in front of the port before a massive tidal wave cascaded over them souls living on it. Many people barely had time to move before they were swept away. Others were ripped apart by the village being sucked up by its assailant, the wood and huts floating into the air towards the large creature.

Sin had struck again, leaving only death and destruction in its wake. The cycle of death continued on, such was Spira's curse.

* * *

_Ok there's chapter 4 people, what do you think? reviews please!!!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tidus woke up the next morning feeling slightly better then the day before. Being nearly shredded in the ocean was not a heart-warming experience; he freely admitted if it weren't for Wakka, he probably would have been killed. Tidus sat up rubbing his eyes as the sunlight came in through the inn window. As Tidus moved to the shower in the room, he found himself thinking of the dance Yuna had performed the day before after arriving at Kilika.

Lulu had called it the sending, a ritual to send the souls of the dead to a place called the farplane. Tidus had remembered Yuna actually walking onto the water and beginning the dance. The dance itself was graceful and elegant and the most beautiful thing Tidus had ever seen. He remembered the pryeflies literally swarming around her as she danced and how the water seemed to obey her will as she danced and then the pryeflies just seemed to vanish as her dancing stopped. While thinking about the sending he exited the shower and got dressed before hearing a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" he called, the door opened and Kai stepped in his sheathed katana in his right hand.

"You ready kid?" Kai inquired leaning against the wall upon entering.

"For what?" Tidus replied as he began pulling on his armoured glove over his left arm.

"Yuna's heading for the temple in Kilika woods to get her new aeon, we're going with her" Kai explained "This is a good opportunity to see if you're guardian material" Tidus raised an eyebrow, "I'll wait for you outside" Kai turned to leave.

"Hey Kai…" the red-clad warrior turned to look at Tidus.

"Yeah?"

"Why do people need to be sent?" Kai looked raised his eyebrows before realising Tidus wasn't native to Spira.

"Oh…you're zanarkadian I keep forgetting that" Tidus blinked and Kai laughed "Yeah I know and like Yuna I believe you…I met your father too" Tidus groaned and Kai smirked.

"Why do people need to be sent?" Kai thought for a moment after repeating the question "Well when a person dies they may go to the farplane by choice as they have accepted death" Kai paused again unsure of how to continue.

"However others probably need a little guidance to the farplane. They wander Spira as what we call an unsent: an undead being who lingers on after death…they eventually begin to envy the living for still being able to live life and this envy turns to hatred and when this hatred becomes powerful enough they turn into a fiend" Tidus nodded digesting the information

"The more an unsent hates the living, the more powerful they will be as a fiend, that's how it works" Kai finished as Tidus finally secured the glove on his hand.

"But why would someone stay after dying? Isn't that against the rules?" Kai smiled, Tidus really learned quickly.

"Because they have not accepted death…" Kai replied, "They can't accept that death is a natural part of life, it's as natural as breathing, as the ground we walk on and the water we drink" Kai spoke with wisdom far beyond his eighteen years.

"Aren't you scared of dying?" Tidus returned. Kai smiled.

"It depends on _how_ I die…" Tidus tilted his head "Let's go, we can pick this up later…" Tidus nodded and walked over to where brotherhood was and picking it up, sheathed it on his back as Kai led the way downstairs.

As they moved outside they saw Wakka and the aurochs still working on the decking. Wakka noticed them approach and grinned.

"Good you're up…" he turned to his team "Alright Aurochs front and centre!" The blitzball team stood and walked over to walk "Alright we'll head up to the temple to pray for victory…ok we'll meet you guys in the forest Aurochs head straight to the temple…" the aurochs all nodded and ran on head Wakka close behind as he nodded to the other two.

"Oh man…" Tidus groaned covering his eyes with one hand.

"What?" Kai asked.

"Wakka really thinks praying will help win a blitz game?" Tidus stated looking at Kai "Come on blitzball has got nothing to do with faith, it's skill, confidence and determination… more the latter two than the former" Kai frowned "If you don't have determination or confidence, it doesn't matter how much skill you have, you won't win" Kai nodded.

"Well Wakka is a devote Yevonite so if he believes it will bring him luck let him do it, besides I hear the summoner who lived in the temple was a skilled blitz player" Kai replied as they began walking through the ruined village of Kilika.

"Aren't you a Yevonite?" Tidus answered.

"I suppose…but that doesn't mean I don't question their teachings…especially concerning machina" Kai replied "but this isn't the place do discuss this" Kai moved ahead still walking "Come on Yuna's waiting" Tidus nodded and both set off at a jog through the village.

The attack of Sin had almost destroyed the village, those huts still standing were damaged almost beyond repair, but were still inhabitable though barely. People living there were now crying or cynically silent not willing to acknowledge the presence of the two as the hurried through the port towards the forest.

As they entered the forest they saw Wakka waiting for them, Kai moved on ahead and the two blitzers followed. When two arrived in the clearing they found the others, Lulu and Yuna in some form of conversation Kai standing next to Kimahri behind Yuna.

"What's up?" Wakka inquired as they approached. Lulu ignored Wakka and turned to Tidus with an odd look on her face, not the usual stern look she gave but a softer one.

"Yuna's saying she wants you with us" Lulu spoke with what sounded like an approving tone. Tidus looked at Yuna who was blushing slightly.

"I want to ask you…to be my guardian" Kai smiled as Wakka's jaw dropped, Lulu simply stood calmly observing Tidus through her deep red eyes. Wakka approached Yuna.

"Yuna! What? Come on this no time for jokes ya?" Kai eyes narrowed at Wakka as Yuna looked down "he may be a blitzball genius but up against fiends he's a newbie" Kai scoffed

"Says you…" Kai muttered just loud enough for Wakka to hear.

"What?" Wakka replied in confusion as the others turned to Kai.

"Come on Wakka… I mean how can you say that?" Kai pressed on "Not only was he able to hold his own against fiends; he also defeated numerous sinscale's and a Sinspawn practically single handily" Kai let the statement sink in "Tell me now he wouldn't make a good guardian"

Tidus looked at Kai mystified as to why Kai would defend his abilities while Wakka stammered for a comeback.

"Look…" Lulu came in at this point "We're all going to the temple anyway…can't this wait till later? Yuna turned to Lulu and nodded before turning back to Tidus.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have…" she bowed her head.

"There's nothing to be sorry about…I just wish I knew what was going on" Tidus replied with a smile, Yuna's blush returned slightly and she stammered her next words.

"My apologies…" she muttered.

"Enough apologising little sister…" Kai said putting his hand on her shoulder "Let's go…"

The aurochs led the way, as Tidus took in the sights of the forest around him. He was unaware of Yuna looking at him with an admiring gaze, as he continued to look around in wonder at the beautiful wildlife around him. Having grown up in a machina city he hadn't seen much of nature outside the ocean.

"Company halt!" the party stopped as Luzzu and Gatta two crusaders were standing on the bridge. Behind them stood what had to be a plant like fiend. It had red tentacles, four in total and they all stood on end, as it remained on the bridge.

"Before us is Ochu, Lord of the wood" Luzzu explained "We've had trouble with this one before…remember discretion is the better part of valour"

"That's no fun…" Kai said Luzzu looked at Kai like he was a small child, some amateur.

"You got a better suggestion?" he spat.

"As a matter of fact I do…" Kai retorted "Tell you what…five gil says me and the kid can this thing down all by ourselves" Kai offered indicating Tidus over his shoulder. Tidus raised an eyebrow.

"Alright the aurochs take that bet," Wakka said,

"We will too," Luzzu said. Forty gil was on the table and Kai smirked as he turned to Tidus.

"Tidus…" the zanarkadian approached him "I'll draw its attention, keep your sword ready, but only attack when I say…" Tidus nodded and unsheathed brotherhood as Kai began walking over to the fiend as the gathered audience looked on intently.

"Hey! Butt ugly!" the Ochu turned to see Kai marching confidently towards it "Wanna a piece of me?" the fiend screeched in rage and brought all four tentacles's down on Kai. Kai however had already leapt over the fiend and landed behind it.

"Hey newbie coming through…" Tidus commented brushing past Wakka with a smirk.

"Sorry" Wakka replied as Kai stood up straight.

"Tidus! Attack now!" Tidus charged forward as did Kai from the other side, brotherhood scrapping along the ground. As two reached the Ochu Kai unsheathed his sword at impossible speed and Tidus brought his sword round to his left both hands guiding the blade. The sound of steel ripping through fiend flesh caused Yuna to flinch as the fiend screeched in pain and fell to the ground in two separate halves before exploding into pryeflies.

Kai stood; spinning his blade then re-sheathed his katana as Tidus replaced brotherhood on his back. Both smirked at each other as Kai turned to the gathered party.

"I believe that's forty gil you owe me…" Wakka and Luzzu grumbled as Yuna and Lulu laughed "oh and Wakka…" Wakka looked "I won't say I told you so…come on blitz boy" Tidus threw a fake punch which Kai dodged with a chuckle and both walked ahead of the group as they approached the edge of the forest.

Walking through the forest the party came to edge of some steps, Tidus stood admiring the view of the forests as Kai was standing his katana held behind his neck his arms resting on the back of it. Wakka came up and stood next to Tidus.

"Lord Ohalland trained here at his peak, these steps were his training ground" Wakka spoke to Tidus. Looking up the steps Tidus saw two of the aurochs grinning at him and laughing dryly. He smirked.

"A race huh?" they nodded "Think you can beat me?" Wakka grinned and the four lined up.

"Yuna if you would…" Yuna moved over to them and raised her arm.

"Ready?" they got into set position but Yuna then giggled and ran on ahead laughing.

Wakka and the aurochs yelled after her and moved after them. Tidus laughed not really interested in the race. Both he and Wakka knew he would have won the race.

Suddenly the sound of an incredible fierce roar echoed from the plaza they'd just run up. Tidus pelted up the steps followed closely by Lulu Kimahri and Kai. The aurochs came sprinted back down the stairs a look of complete terror on the faces.

"LOOK OUT!!!" Datto cried he ran by Tidus as Wakka appeared at the top.

"Everyone quick Sinspawn!" Kai Lulu and Kimahri leapt past Tidus who soon followed up the steps meeting a rather ugly sight.

The normally peaceful plaza was riddled with rubble and Yuna stood in the centre. In front of the summoner was an ugly black shell like object that seemed to squirm and bubble on the spot. A little away behind Yuna, on the left and right side, long stork like tentacle with three whips snapping on the end of both. Yuna was backing away slightly when one of the whips flew towards her.

Tidus shot forward and hurled himself at Yuna. He was able to tackle her out of the way just in time as the tentacle crashed into the ground. In mid-air he turned and used his body to cushion Yuna's fall as he hit the stone floor. He growled slightly as his arm was grazed on the floor but quickly got to his feet and pulled Yuna up.

Wakka and the others soon joined them as they formed a small circle, as the tentacle's writhed and cracked viciously around them. Wakka had his ball in hand; as Lulu and Yuna prepared their magic as the other three drew the weapons. In Kai's case it was switching his sheathed katana blade to his left hand while his right remained at his side.

"Doesn't look this is gonna be easy" Wakka stated Kai gave him a look.

"Since when is it ever easy Wakka?" he pointed out. Kai looked back and leapt away to avoid a tentacle swinging at him.

Tidus rolled under another from the left side as Kimahri fended another off with his lance, while Kai kept the tentacles away from Lulu and Yuna who waited patiently for a chance to use their magic.

Wakka leapt back from a malicious strike from a poisonous whip. Tidus flipped over one and then handspringed back to avoid a second one. He slashed at this one, but it slithered away. Tidus quickly slid under it again and charged the object in front of them. His sword simply bounced off the hard exterior and he quickly jumped back away from it as a whip snapped in the air near him.

"It's as hard as rock!" he yelled to the party "My swords no good!" Wakka ducked under a cracking vine and hurled his ball with all his strength at the shell as well. Like Tidus the ball simply bounced off it and back to his waiting hand.

"My ball has no affect either" Wakka said keeping his eye on the storks around them. "What about magic?" On cue Lulu raised her hand and a fierce flame formed in her hand and she aimed it at the shell. To the entire party's surprise the flame magic suddenly just left her hand and flew into the storks and they seemed to be reenergized.

"Those storks absorb dark magic!" Lulu shouted Kai cursed as slashed one away from Yuna who was calmly using her own magic to shield the party against the poison the storks emanated.

"Guess we have to take them out first" Kai replied as the storks continued to writhe around them as they were discussing whom they would attack first.

Almost simultaneously they decided they would attack Tidus. Thanks to his incredible and almost inhuman agility and reflexes Tidus avoided five of the attacks but took a final swing to the face. He roared in pain as spun back clutching his left cheek. It stung and caned at the same time which was an odd blend.

"You alright?" Wakka asked Tidus hissed in answer as blood seeped onto his face.

"Yeah…sort of" Tidus replied Kai fumbled in his belt pouch pulling out a small bottle.

"Here catch" Tidus caught the small bottle "put it on your face…it'll deal with the poison in the wound" Tidus nodded as the storks snapped in the air gleefully.

"Hey kid you don't mind if I er…" Kai started indicating to the shell with his head. Tidus got his meaning.

"What? You wanna fight it yourself?" Tidus exclaimed Kai shook his head.

"I reckon if we're able to take down the storks the thing inside that shell will show itself…" Kai explained "And plus this is a good opportunity to show you a few tricks…" Tidus cocked his head to the side for a second before nodding.

"Ok everyone" Kai turned to the others "I'm gonna take out those storks and then try to get this thing to come out and play…once the storks are down Lulu I want you to burn whatever is that shell until it can't stand the heat…" Lulu nodded. "Once it's out we'll take it down…"

The others nodded and Kai slowly began stepping forward into the centre of the three entities well one, as the storks were no doubt part of the beast's body.

"Kai's gonna show off…" Wakka muttered, "He loves taking his time…"

"No…" the others looked at Tidus as he stared at Kai, his eyes doing more than just watching the scene unfold.

The entire battle began playing out in Tidus's mind, he saw Kai's every move and how he would take down the storks around him. Kai's blade would be a whirlwind of destruction and chaos for whatever they were facing.

"Kai knows what he's doing…" Tidus stated, "If he takes his time it's because he's making the enemy move exactly how he wants it to"

The party all looked back to Kai who stood in the centre of the writhing storks and bulging shell, his eyes covered by the shadow of his hair but as he looked up ever so slightly and his dark green eyes were glowing with a fierce hellfire like intensity as he uttered a single word.

"Ding…" Round two had begun…

* * *

_Et voila hope you enjoyed...Reviews please!!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Ding…"

The storks reacted instantly to his words and automatically hurled themselves at him. Kai stood calm and calculating as the large vine-like whips flew towards, making a loud whistling noise through the air.

It was almost as though the world began to move in slow motion. The storks were still hurtling towards Kai. The guardian lifted his head slowly and then the slow motion kicked in, the ropes of malicious intent mere inches from his position while Kai stood still.

A loud crash and a huge cloud of dust was lifted up as the storks impacted on the ground Kai inhabited. The party covered their eyes as the fierce grains of sand rocketed past them threatening to rip out their eyes dare they look. They felt the dust clear and the party reopened their eyes.

"Kai's gone!" Lulu declared, something that surprised the entire group.

"Whoa that was fast!" Wakka exclaimed looking round, indeed Kai wasn't where he had been less then three seconds ago "Did you see which way he went?"

"No…did you?" Lulu returned.

"No…" Wakka and the others were looking round frantically, seeing Kai nowhere. Yuna gazed round searching for her brother and then looked at Tidus.

The zanarkadian was simply staring at the spot Kai had been occupying, like there was some hidden treasure under the tree like tentacle's that had collapsed on that place. Then ever so slowly Tidus's eyes shifted to look to his right, not moving the rest of his body. Yuna frowned and followed Tidus's gaze. Her eyes widened and she let out a gasp as she looked up the steps on the right.

Kai was standing on the top of the stairs, gazing calmly down at the tentacle's that could have easily crushed the life out of him. He was completely unscathed, not a mark on his body.

"How did he…?" Yuna whispered. Kai may be her brother, but yet even she did not know what Kai was fully capable of. Kai had never unleashed his full abilities before and had yet to do so.

"What?" Lulu had him seen now and Wakka and Kimahri also had spotted him, jaws dropping slightly, Wakka wide-eyed.

"It's like he can dematerialise…" Wakka breathed. Tidus shook his head.

"No…" Wakka and the party looked at him "it's pure speed".

Unlike the others Tidus had an almost second sight that allowed him to perceive the world slightly differently, though he himself was not aware of it. Tidus had seen Kai move. Kai had actually leapt from his spot the second the Sinspawn was about to hit him. To anyone else he would have simply just vanished and reappeared at the spot he was standing in now.

Kai then held his arms out straight, his left hand holding his sheathed katana by the blade section of the saya with his right hand covering it. As he did so a soft red frame seemed to envelop his body and even some his hair gained a red glow about it.

"Spirit of my father…" Kai spoke "watch over me…" as he moved his hands out to his sides suddenly a selection of pryeflies seemed to twirl up his body, spinning round from his feet to his head and then disappeared. A soft blue glow just seemed to cover his frame now replacing the red frame from a second before.

Yuna alone knew what Kai had done. It was a spell her father had taught Kai when he was a child. It was magic that protected, healed and enhanced the human body to at least five times its normal capacity. Only Kai could have mastered this, in fact Kai had perfected it using to guard her and others on a number of occasions.

Kai lowered his arms and cracked his neck. In front of the party, he simply vanished from his position and appeared on top of the shell that controlled the tentacles. One of the storks lunged at him and he raised his left leg, as it got close.

Kai almost causally placed his foot on the whip and then ran along it towards the remained two whips. Kai leapt up drawing his sword, spinning in the air. The sudden of a slashing blade pierced the air as the three vines fell the ground flapping on the ground and the stork seemed to writhe in agony before retreating under ground as Kai landed and replaced his katana into the saya.

The second rose up and launched itself at the guardian. Kai simply turned to look at it. Kai seemed to phase from one spot to another as the whips on the end of the long tentacle tried to stab, impale and crush him time and time again. Kai then tensed and back flipped away landing a good distance away as tentacle snapped the air with its weapons.

Kai whipped out his sword, and spun in his hand and drove into the ground blade first. The blade began to glow and Kai slashed his blade up and out of the ground launching a crescent shaped blade of red energy towards the stork. The ground seemed to splinted under the amount power in the attack as rocketed towards its target

The creature inside the shell seemed to screech in anger and agony as the stork was split in two down the middle and vanished underground. Kai smirked.

"LULU NOW!!!" he thundered. Lulu on cue launched a torrent of powerful orange flames at the shell as the party prepared themselves.

A high-pitched scream echoed from the rock and it seemed to writhe and bubble madly as the flame's continued to lick and roar around it.

"Come out of there!!!" Lulu goaded as she added more power to the fire. The invitation was accepted almost immediately. The shell began to squirm and shudder and then exploded open. The party blanched as they saw the monstrosity that resided within it.

It looked like a plant of sorts, but had the head and upper body of an insect. The tentacle's that had been cut by Kai were its arms and were fully healed. It had a poisonous green cloud surrounding its head and the Sinspawn spat and roared at the party.

"Well isn't this cute?" Kai muttered as Tidus stepped up next to him.

"Let's do this…" Tidus replied, slowly drawing brotherhood from his back.

As brotherhood came down, the beast roared and Kai's eyes instantly narrowed.

"Move!" Tidus didn't argue and flipped back as a huge column of water erupted from the rock beneath him and Kai. The red-clad guardian appeared next to him about a second after the tornado of blue had burst from the ground.

Tidus scoffed and shot through the water tower and brought his sword through one of the tentacles. The monster howled and swatted at him. Tidus rolled under it as Kai appeared severing a second whip and the loud scream from the Sinspawn caused them both wince as a tentacle flew at them. Kai jumped back and Tidus handspringed away.

"This thing is stubborn that's for sure…" Lulu muttered as another one of her lethal spells damaged the fiend.

"It's definitely got an attitude" Wakka replied. Yuna quickly summoned a protective spell to shield the party from a powerful wave of water, which cascaded around them.

Kai quickly looked at his sister and their eyes met. Yuna see it, the pride Kai held for his sister now. As it was like his eyes were saying, "Well done little sister". Kai nodded and turned back to the monster in front of them as the water cleared.

As it did so, Kimahri leapt forward, ducking a tentacle swipe and drove his lance into the beast body. A dark green liquid fell onto the blade and the Sinspawn howled and swung at the ronso. Kimahri, with speed that seemed impossible for someone, his size yanked his spear out and used to propel himself away from it.

That attack had severely wounded the beast. It was now hunched over slightly as the gaping wound Kimahri's lance had left in it, as thick green liquid oozed out onto the stone, burning through it into the soil below.

"Jeeze what does it take eh?" Wakka said as the party stood opposite the wounded beast.

Kai scoffed and began phasing to different positions towards the beast. The creature roared defiantly unleashing water spell's forcing Kai to change his path. Kai smirked as he avoided one spell after another as the beast roared, howled and screamed as it failed to ensnare it's prey.

Finally Kai appeared to the left of a powerful water spell. His eyes widened slightly as all if the Sinspawn's whips was now flying towards him. The fierce snap in the air sounded, but Kai was unscathed. Kai's blade was half-out of its saya, and the whips were wrapped around it. Kai growled as he pulled with all of his might, struggling to keep his katana from being wrenched from his grasp.

"Now's your chance!!!" he roared as he continued to hold back the fiend. Tidus was the first to react.

Tidus shot forward and leaping up, plunged his sword into the fiend's skull. The beast screeched and threw its head from side to side and eventually succeeding in dislodging Tidus, but the damage was done. Kai seized his chance, cleaving the whips that held him and then drove his sword into the beast's body.

It stubbornly clung to life as Kai yanked his sword and was slapped away by a stork. Kai flipped in the air and landed in a crouch sliding back before stopping.

"Just die will you!!!" Kai roared as he stood up. As if granting his wish Lulu unleashed a Fire spell on the beast and it did the trick.

It roared in complete anguish before going into death spasms and then finally collapsing onto the ground. Then it exploded dramatically into a peaceful collection of pryeflies.

Tidus fell to one knee out of fatigue and Kai took a deep breath, standing up straight and then sheathed his katana. Brotherhood suddenly crashed down into the ground, blade first near Kai. The guardian reached forward and pulled it from the ground, twirling it in his hand before looking over at Tidus.

Tidus stood his chest heaving and then a shadow appeared next to him. He looked up seeing Kai holding brotherhood. Kai smirked and then spinning brotherhood round, held it out for Tidus, hilt first. Tidus returned the smirk and took the sword replacing it on his back.

"Not too bad…kid" Kai stated as the others approached. Tidus grinned and looked over to where the fiend had once been.

"Well that was… tiring" Tidus replied.

"Get used to it…" Tidus looked at Kai "We may have ourselves a new guardian," he said to the rest of the group, Lulu nodded approvingly and Wakka shook his head.

"Great the new kid… a guardian," Wakka muttered as he walked past Tidus, but he was grinning. Tidus went to follow.

"Hey…" he turned back round just in time to catch a small pouch.

"What is…" Tidus began.

"Forty gil…all for you" Kai said. Tidus laughed and followed Wakka. Lulu looked at Kai and smiled, a Lulu smile before following the young zanarkadian, Kimahri soon followed. This left Braska's children, Yuna looked a little sick and Kai gazed at her.

"Are you all right?" he asked very softly. Yuna looked up and swallowed.

"That…was…" she struggled.

"Frightening?" Kai finished. She nodded; Kai approached her and gently pulled her into a hug, which she returned.

"I'm not sure I can do this brother…" she said as the siblings separated.

"You'll be fine Yu…" Kai replied using the nickname he'd given her when they were children "You did extremely well for your first battle with a Sinspawn" he smiled softly "I'm very proud of you…" Yuna smiled and Kai kissed her on the forehead affectionately.

"Come on sister…let's get you a new aeon" Yuna nodded and the two children of High Summoner Braska made their way to Kilika temple.

* * *

_Ok there we go... Reviews please...!!!!!!!!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Apologies for the slow update, a lot of school work has been dished out. _

_Anyway let the story continue_

* * *

Chapter 7

The night breeze blew gently over the ocean, caressing the ship bound for Luca with its embrace. The ship bobbed up and down on the soft, loving waves of Spira's ocean, as it sailed towards its goal. The voyage was peaceful and carefree as the occupants of the ship relaxed gently on its deck while others moved more restlessly.

Wakka and Kai were in conversation, as the boat floated on the ocean. As the spoke, Lulu approached them as if to join in the conversation but quickly made her intentions known.

"May I have a word with the both of you?" she asked Wakka and Kai looked at each other then back at Lulu.

"Sure thing…" Wakka replied. As Lulu and Wakka moved up the stairs to the upper area of the boat, Kai spared a glance at Yuna and Kimahri who were surrounded by the Luca goers.

Just a few moments ago Tidus had been there and had been subjected to a few insults. Yuna had defended him but the goers had decided to try and pick a fight. Kai had stepped in making sure they didn't almost breaking Bickson's arm but stopped short when Yuna asked not to. Still she endured their presence, he knew she'd rather not be with them at all.

Yuna looked at her brother, and smiled her famous smile but had a troubled expression on her face.

Kai nodded encouragingly with a brotherly smile and mouthed "I'll be up here if you need me" her smile grew and she nodded in return as he moved up the stairs to join Lulu and Wakka in their conversation.

Tidus sat on the far end of the deck looking over the ocean. He, for the first time since coming to Spira, looked completely relaxed. He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of the cool breeze on his face. Every so often a dolphin would leap out of the water and swim near the ship. Tidus saw it do so once again, and leant over the side of the ship. The dolphin held itself out of the water to look at him curiously and playfully as if trying to determine what he was. He held out his hand and brushed it gently over its snout. The sea-animal leaned up to allow Tidus to stroke its head. It clicked slightly in contentment before it whined and dived beneath the wave's whistling back to Tidus in a friendly manner as it's friends and family joined it in it's play.

Tidus laughed to himself, and looked over to see one of the Goers looking at him with a sense of awe. Tidus smirked and turned his back to the blitz bully.

"It's an animal thing…" he said as he walked away.

Tidus moved towards where Yuna was standing. As he walked towards the rear of the ship, he heard muffled voices coming from the upper area of the ship. As he moved forward again, he realised it was Lulu, Wakka and Kai, he slowed his pace moving to stairs so he could better hear what they were saying.

"Well say something," Lulu was saying as he neared the steps "You'll take responsibility?" he heard Wakka groan from the top of the stairs.

"Relax" Wakka replied calmly "he's bound to know someone in Luca"

"And if not?" Lulu answered incredulously,

Kai was leaning his back against the rope railed looking over towards the horizon like he had no care in the world, his elbows resting on the rope.

"He could always join a Blitzball team" Wakka answered and he thought for moment "Anyhow it's better than just leaving him on Besaid" Lulu shook her head.

"What? Just leaving him in Luca?!" she retorted.

"Yeah that is a bit harsh ain't it Wakka?" Kai added, if he had it his way, he'd keep Tidus with them.

"What do you want me to do?" Wakka asked, he didn't like when people ganged up him, specifically Lulu and Kai, they always seemed to work well together.

"Yuna wants to make him a guardian," Lulu pointed out, Wakka sighed.

"Oh yeah geez…there's that too eh?

"And whose fault is that?" Lulu asked.

"Not mine!!" Wakka replied. Kai gave him a look and Lulu scoffed. "It is mine huh?" Kai smirked and looked at Lulu who returned the gaze.

"What do you think Kai?" she asked finally giving him a chance to voice his opinion. Tidus found himself holding his breath for some odd reason. It was almost as though he wished Kai's approval and wanted his respect.

"What do I think?" Kai repeated, "well I personally would make him a Guardian, he's proved himself many times already, he stood toe-to-toe with not one but two Sinspawn and he effortlessly completed two sets of trials where even an experienced guardian would have trouble" Kai finished his argument and Lulu nodded.

"Why do you think Yuna wants to make him a guardian?" Wakka inquired. Lulu answered him.

"Because he's Sir Jecht's son…"

"Oh right…" Wakka replied and then his eyes widened in surprised and he looked at the black mage. "Wait you sure 'bout that? He's really Sir Jecht's son?" Lulu nodded as Kai answered.

"So he says…and Yuna and I believe him"

"Okay…" Lulu's jaw dropped slightly at Wakka's somewhat dismissive tone.

"Okay? "Okay?" that's all you have to say?" she demanded.

"Well yeah I mean…" Wakka paused for a second to think of his words "He's gotta decide for himself ya? Well him and Yuna I guess" Lulu nodded with a smile.

"You're right for once…" Kai chuckled at Lulu's words as Wakka grunted slightly as Lulu moved to look down at Yuna.

"I wonder which is best" she mused then she turned back to Wakka "Why don't you tell him he should?" Wakka looked up confused.

"Should what?"

"Become Yuna's guardian"

"Why me?" Lulu looked at him patiently.

"Because Yuna can't"

"Why not?"

"Simply put" the other two looked at Kai, who remained leaning on the rope the entire exchange "he hates his father…not entirely sure why, bad childhood probably" he brought himself back to topic "Do you seriously think Yuna could say "I want you to be my guardian, like your father was to mine"

"Isn't that a bit over sensitive?" Kai looked at Wakka as Lulu sighed "All right, all right" Wakka gave in "I'll try talking to him after the tournament" Lulu smiled and Kai nodded.

"Be discreet" Lulu instructed.

"I know it's his decision" Wakka replied then a though hit him "he doesn't like his father?" Lulu nodded.

"Apparently he told Yuna as much" she responded.

"Hating your own father huh? Sounds like a luxury to me" Wakka murmured quietly "I can't even remember my parents…can't say how I feel about'em" Lulu sighed.

"I was five then so I remember mine a little" her usually stern voice, carried a hint of sadness and mourning. Wakka suddenly punched the wooden floor.

"Dammit!" Lulu turned to look at him and Kai looked at him too "Sin just takes everything away from us…" Lulu placed her hand on his shoulder and looked over at Kai. Tidus had begun moving away by this point by couldn't help but overhear this final exchange.

"What about you?" Lulu asked softly to Kai "How well do you remember your parents?" Kai's emerald eyes clouded slightly as he thought.

"I barely remember my mother, just an image" Kai replied calmly "I was only one when she died…she was beautiful as I imagine her" Kai smiled.

"It's my father I remember most…" he paused on the thought of his father, Tidus found himself listening intently "strong, stubborn, courageous but kind and gentle, he was a father most kids could only dream of having, Yuna and I were lucky" Lulu and Wakka both looked at him as he smiled at the memory of Braska.

"I remember the day he left…he just said to me "always look out for Yuna Kai" and I have ever since…I don't resent or hate him for the decision he made…but sometimes" Kai allowed one tear to fall down his cheek, an occasional reminder of the yearning for the father that had been taking from him "I wish he had never left" Lulu and Wakka both smiled sadly at Kai as he finished his speech. Tidus sighed and looked round seeing a blitzball.

Over the course of the next few minutes, Tidus remembered how his father had scorned him, neglected him and had been overly critical to him. He had always taunted his lack of skill and his best efforts for recognition. Tidus snarled and kicked the blitzball. The ball bounced of the pole and came back to him. Tidus then punched right back and the ball flew into the air. Tidus leapt up and spun round at incredible speed. He suddenly shot his leg out and volleyed the ball out into the ocean.

Tidus's jaw dropped and then he smirked and laughed.

"The best?" he said as if to his father "yeah right!"

"Whoa!" he turned to find himself surrounded by the Aurochs "What do you call that?" Wakka asked.

"It doesn't have a name" Tidus replied "any one can do it if they try"

"Show us one more time ya?" Wakka asked. Wakka dropped a second blitzball and the Aurochs stepped back.

Tidus turned to see Yuna watching him. Yuna smiled and waved at him. Tidus scratched his head, feeling embarrassed. Still he did as asked. After the usual routine, he again pelted the ball out and over the ocean causing the water to whoosh around the ball. The aurochs watched in awe as the ball flew away and Tidus moved to speak to Yuna.

They spoke awhile about the Jecht shot and both their respective fathers along with their differing views on them. After awhile they found themselves leaning against the railing looking over the ocean talking. As they spoke, neither of them noticed Kai watching over them. He calmly gazed at the two, being the watchful big brother making sure his sister didn't get hurt.

After a few moments of silence passed as the two looked over at the horizon and it's stars, Yuna shyly moved her head to rest on Tidus's shoulder. Tidus looked down in slight surprise but didn't move away. He turned his gaze back over the sea, to see the stars shining in the sky as Yuna sighed contently keeping her head on Tidus's shoulder as the two simply enjoyed the atmosphere.

Kai smiled seeing Yuna was comfortable with Tidus and re-directed his gaze back towards the horizon in front of the ship as if keeping a watchful eye on the land of Spira that spread out in front of him.

* * *

_My first proper Yuna/Tidus moment, hope you enjoyed. Your thoughts?????_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The trip into Luca had been less then eventful. The Luca goers had got most of the attention upon arrival. This did little to dampen the Aurochs spirit since they were more focused then they had even been. Wakka stated he'd never seen the Aurochs work nearly as hard as they had been since Tidus had joined the team.

In fact the only thing worth any attention was the arrival of Grand Maester Mika the head of Yevon. Tidus was forced to go along with being part of Yevon, grudgingly of course. Living life by a set of dictated rules was not his way of thinking. Tidus believed everybody should be allowed to decide what they should and shouldn't do; without some trumped up religion making the rules for them. Tidus glanced round from his spot in the crowd as Mika spoke to see Kai leaning against the wall, his right foot braced on stone, his arms folded and his eyes closed.

One of the individuals that had really caught his eye was the Guado. They called Seymour Guado. He had light blue hair and matching eyes, standing around six foot one. He seemed ok for a Maester. But there was something about him Tidus could not place, like his eyes were playing tricks on him. Seymour seemed to linger a moment more before following Mika. Tidus raised his head slightly to see Mika and his entourage turn and greet Kai. By this point the entire crowd seemed interested in Kai's reaction, as they'd turned to watch what Kai did.

"What do you think he'll do?" one person was asking.

"I dunno…watch and find out"

"Is it true he's a heathen?"

"Of course not! He's just misled that's all". The crowd held their breath as Mika and Seymour both looked at Kai.

"At least bow Kai" Wakka growled next to Tidus.

Tidus spared a glance at Yuna. She didn't say a word just simply looked at Kai. She knew Kai and that he wasn't everything Yevon wanted him to be, but she accepted that because he was her brother. She didn't expect him to bow or give any form of greeting.

"Kai…son of Braska it is an honour" Seymour was saying. Kai slowly opened his eyes and made eye contact with the Guado.

The red-clad guardian's vivid green eyes narrowed slightly as he lowered his foot from the wall and stepped forward keeping his arms folded across his chest. Neither said anything as the crowd continued to watch eagerly for Kai's reaction. None of them seemed to notice the faint red glow that enveloped his frame as he gazed at Seymour. Kai then smiled slightly.

"Seymour son of Jyscal…" he answered calmly "I hope you are up to the task of shouldering the burden your father had to bear. He was a most just and wise Maester" Seymour's eyes twitched slightly as they bored into Kai's. Seymour's lips curled in smile.

"I believe I am ready…my father has left me in his stead and I will live up to his legacy and reputation" he replied. Kai raised an eyebrow and nodded with that same, forced smile.

"Then I give you my blessings" he bowed his head slightly and then turned to Mika and gave the same short bow. "Maester Mika…" Mika returned the bow.

"Son of Braska…" Mika answered. The two Maesters turned and left the area as the crowd began to disperse. Kai turned slightly, to stare at Seymour as he left. His eyes narrowed once again as he stared a hole through Seymour.

"What a brat" he whispered only loud enough for himself to hear.

"Everything alright?" Kai turned to look at Tidus, who had come up to him. Yuna and the other four were not far behind.

"Yeah everything's fine kid" Kai replied turning once again to look at Seymour who was vanishing from view.

"Any particular reason your giving him the eye?" Tidus asked as he stepped up next to him to watch Seymour leave. Kai said nothing. "Well something has got your blood boiling that much I can tell" Tidus was right.

During the exchange Tidus had noticed the red glow around Kai. Kai's eyes turned to him and the glow vanished just as the party joined them. Wakka looked pretty angry.

"You could've at least shown the proper respect Kai," he lectured. "They are the Maesters of Yevon and you just…"

"Wakka give me the lecture some other time…" Kai retorted "And make sure it's to someone who gives a damn…." Wakka growled and stormed past Kai. Kai watched him leave.

"Kai what was that about?" Tidus asked again "You did seem to give that Seymour guy quite the glare…" Kai looked back at Tidus.

"Just because he's a Maester doesn't mean he can look at my sister the way he did…" Tidus raised an eyebrow.

"Wait…your glaring at him just because he gave Yuna a look?" Tidus responded.

"She's my sister kid…" Kai replied glancing at Yuna who didn't look angry or ashamed of him. "And Seymour looked at her in a way I didn't like…" Tidus frowned.

"You don't like Yevon do you?" Kai chuckled dryly unfolding his arms.

"I never said that…I just don't follow their teachings as strictly as everyone else" he replied.

"And that makes you quite controversial" Lulu added on with a smile. She didn't look angry either.

"Ever heard the phrase "power tends to corrupt and absolute power corrupts absolutely"?" Tidus frowned unsure of Kai's meaning.

"Yeah why?" Kai continued.

"Maesters have power, some more than they should do…" Kai answered cryptically "Just keep that in mind…" Kai walked towards the stadium. Tidus watched him leave.

"What did he mean by that?" he asked.

"Kai's never been the most devote Yevonite" Lulu answered him. "He barely even seems to follow Yevon's most basic teachings…" Tidus turned completely to look at Yuna and Lulu.

"So Kai doesn't follow Yevon?" he said slowly.

"Not really…" Yuna replied gently, her voice it's usual soft tone with no trace of anger. "Kai is not devoted to something he doesn't believe in" Tidus nodded.

"Doesn't that upset you?" Yuna shook her head with a smile.

"No… because I know why he doesn't follow Yevon…and most others don't… so I accept him for he is, whether or not he follows Yevon" Tidus blinked slightly. Yuna smiled playfully "Haven't you got a blitzball game to prepare for?" Tidus suddenly remembered.

"Oh yeah" he spun on his heel and ran towards the stadium. "I'll see you later" Yuna waved him off and she, Lulu and Kimahri headed for the town area.

About a half-hour later, Tidus was sitting in the locker-room listening to Wakka making his speech to the Aurochs. Tidus was really bored. In truth he just wanted to get the game over and done with. But unfortunately he had to wait. He yawned and stretched as the door opened.

Yuna and Lulu walked through door and Yuna smiled upon seeing him. Kai and Kimahri were standing outside, Kai leaning against the wall, in the same pose as when he met Seymour.

"There you are…" Yuna said as she entered looking at Tidus. "Someone said they saw Sir Auron in the café" Tidus immediately responded to this.

"A-Auron?" he exclaimed. Auron was the name of the man who had watched over Tidus ever since his father disappeared and his mother died. Auron had taught him how to wield a sword and keep his wits about him in battle. He had been like an uncle of sorts to Tidus, despite how stern and harsh he could be sometimes.

"Yes Sir Auron!" Yuna replied excitedly "Let's go find him!" Tidus grinned and nodded. He stood up and made to leave the room with Yuna. However.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" Tidus turned to look at Wakka. "The game starts real soon! Be back soon ya?" Tidus laughed.

"Hey I'll be back" Wakka looked down.

"Yeah, okay" Tidus smiled and saw how nervous the elder man was.

"Hey Wakka, you're stiff man" Wakka moved his hands to his face "No not your face…just breathe out like this" Tidus exhaled calmly and Wakka followed his example "just breathe yeah"

Wakka began breathing and Yuna giggled. Lulu shook her head with a smile. She looked at Tidus and motioned for him to go with Yuna. Tidus exited the changing room with Yuna. Kai pushed himself off of the wall as Yuna turned to Tidus.

"Maybe now we can find Sir Jecht" Tidus frowned and she continued "Sir Auron was also my father's guardian, so maybe he'll know where Sir Jecht is" Yuna smiled her sweet smile "Lets go now" Yuna suddenly turned and ran out of the corridor. Kimahri followed her at his usual pace, calm and watchful.

Kai laughed and stretched as Tidus sighed.

"Where does she get the energy?" the Zanarkadian wandered.

"You ask me as if I should know" Kai replied. "She may be my sister but even I don't know where she gets all that determination from" he laughed again at Tidus when he scratched his head. "Come on kid" Kai exited the corridor following his sister. Tidus followed stopping to have a brief word with two members of the Al Bhed Psyches but quickly left after asking them to give his thanks to Rikku, a girl who'd saved his life when he'd first arrived in Spira.

Out of the Stadium quickly caught up with the other three. Yuna was struggling to get through the crowd. Kai and Kimahri were standing behind her.

"I'm sorry please let me through…" she asked politely. As the crowd parted Tidus approached and Yuna smiled at him. "Hey let's go," she said.

"You're really famous" Tidus exclaimed. He was honestly surprised about how well she was known by the people of Spira. Yuna could only giggle sheepishly and looked at Kai who smiled and moved on ahead parting the crowd once more with his formidable frame.

Tidus quickly followed and Yuna stopped looking round. Already the crowds began to close again and she found herself caught in the center despite her best efforts not to be.

"I hope we don't get separated," she muttered softly.

"Yuna!" she turned after hearing a high-pitched whistle. Tidus was standing near the center of the walkway his fingers lowering from his mouth.

"What was that?" Tidus smiled.

"In Zanarkand, we do this to cheer blitz players" to show his point he put his fingers back in his mouth and whistled again. Yuna looked at him curiously as he approached "you try it too. Put your fingers in your mouth like this" Yuna nodded.

"Like this?" she asked through her fingers. Tidus shook his head seeing her doing it wrong.

"No like this" he showed her again and Yuna this time did it right "yeah that's it now blow" Yuna blew through he fingers twice, but wasn't able to make the high-pitched whistle Tidus had.

"It's not working" she said with a smile. Tidus smiled in return.

"Practice" he replied.

"Okay"

"Hey use it if we get separated" Tidus offered. "Just whistle and I'll come running. Till then I guess we should stay together, till you can do it"

"Yes sir" Yuna stated with that same smile. Kai looked on. He had a smile on his face too, as he gazed at the two as they interacted on the way to the café.

They had really grown close and in such a short amount of time. Kai had never seen someone who fascinated his sister as much Tidus did. She would ask Kai about him very often, Kai answered as best he could but nothing he answered ever satisfied her need to know about Tidus. Kai smiled even more thinking of the opportunity for Yuna here and he was praying she would take it.

They entered the café and looked around. Tidus sighed in frustration. Kai simply looked round and Yuna did the same.

"Auron's not here" Tidus groaned. Yuna thought for a moment and then looked at him.

"Let's ask around" she instructed. Yuna moved away to speak to some patrons. Kai moved to upstairs area and Kimahri moved to his left. Tidus simply looked around and turned his gaze to the screen.

His eyes widened as he saw the game between the Aurochs and Psyches about to begin. Realizing he'd probably miss the game, Tidus turned and saw Kimahri being harassed by a pair of Ronsos. Both were bigger than him, one had light blue fur and then other had dark grey.

Tidus moved over towards them as the blur furred one taunted Kimahri.

"Kimahri forget Ronso friends? We taught you much at time of horn moult, Biran taught Kimahri to be strong Ronso" the second Ronso pushed Kimahri on the shoulder.

"Maybe taught too much" Biran pushed Kimahri. Tidus looked at Kimahri as he approached.

"Take'em on" he encouraged. Kimahri clenched his fists and Yenke laughed. Taking advantage of this, the smaller Ronso levelled him with a vicious uppercut much to the shock of all the patrons.

"Hey take it outside!" the bartender called to them. As Kimahri looked at him, Biran took a cheap shot at him. Tidus looked at the screen seeing the game had begun and then gazed around looking for Yuna. He began to panic slightly when he couldn't see her. He scolded himself for being so distracted to realise she'd vanished.

"Kimahri! Yuna's gone!" Kimahri looked at him and suffered another cheap shot from Biran. The smaller Ronso glared at his larger opponent then spun his heel and rushed out of the café, Tidus right behind him.

They entered the town center and looked around desperately. Yuna was no-where to be seen. As they looked around, they saw Lulu hurrying towards them. She stopped in front of them, catching her breath.

"Where in Spira have you been?" she demanded.

"Huh?" Tidus answered confused.

"Yuna's been kidnapped by the Al Bhed Psyches" Tidus and Kimahri looked each other, Tidus's eyes wide. "In exchange for her safe return, the psyches want the Aurochs loose".

"What?!" Tidus exclaimed.

"They're only blitzball players so they shouldn't do anything drastic" Lulu replied. "But we shouldn't take our chances. Let's go get her".

"I'm going too" Tidus said immediately "this'll be no problem, they want the Aurochs to throw the game as if they need to, I mean how good a team could they be?" he reasoned. Lulu nodded.

"Wakka said the same thing." She answered "he'll take care of the game, we should go get Yuna, the Al Bhed's ship is in Dock 4. Kai's go on ahead, let's go" Tidus and Kimahri nodded and the three set off through the crowded streets of Luca.

Tidus took lead, since he was faster then the other two. He agilely weaved through the crowd, not hitting a single person and kept his balance. Tidus emerged through the crowd closely followed by Lulu and Kimahri. As he approached the stadium he saw the familiar figure of Kai.

Yuna's older brother had his katana drawn and was standing over what had to have been a machina, at least until it had met Kai's blade. Kai looked up to see the three approaching.

Without a word he took lead and the four sprinted towards Dock 4 and Yuna, praying the Al Bhed wouldn't do anything desperate.

* * *

_I know it's a bit of a cliffhanger but I just felt I should end the chapter there. Anyway what'd you think??????_


	9. Chapter 9

_A;N My apologies for the somewhat slow update at least by my standards. I was finishing a different story. Now for the time being, I'm completely devoted to this story again. _

_Do enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 9

The final Machina standing in the way fell, sparking and in two halves as Kai cleaved it through the center. He flicked the oil off of his blade and re-sheathed it and took the sheathed katana by the saya in his left hand. Tidus came and stood next to him as the piles of metal that had been machina littered the docks, some still resonating with the lightning magic that Lulu had used on them. Kimahri spun his lance around his body and then looked over at the ship. He growled as the ship lurched suddenly. Kai noticed this too and snarled.

"Oh great…" the boat began to move slowly and started heading out to sea. "Cowards…" he growled as he bolted forward. Tidus was quick to follow suit, Lulu and Kimahri close behind.

The four pelted down the dock heading for the ship, as they reached the end of the pier they ran up the wooden plank and propelled themselves onto the deck of the boat. Tidus and Kai both seemed to glide through the air with a mixture of calmness and gracefulness until they landed on the deck. Tidus landed and rolled into a crouch, Kai landed on both feet and turned back to catch Lulu. She gave a nod of thanks as he lowered her to the ground, and Kimahri soon landed next to them. Tidus got to his feet and looked around.

The bridge was baron, nothing was on board, or maybe they had just spoken too soon as large hatch right in front of them almost as soon as they had landed. The platform that rose up carried on it a rather destructive looking Machina.

It looked like a rather oversized bug. If the three large cog like rotators were not standing on top of the machine making it look about five feet taller than it actually was it would have looked like a machine sized beetle. What disturbed Kai was the two wings like mechanisms around the body. Whatever weapons this thing possessed were most likely hidden within those.

"Oh this just keeps getting better and better…" Kai muttered as the machina took a step forward. Suddenly its wings opened and the noise of extremely loud cannon fire sounded. Kai rolled to one side, Lulu crouched, Tidus took cover behind the crane and Kimahri shielded himself with his arms. They heard a splash and Kai turned to look round and his jaw dropped.

"Blitzballs?!" he exclaimed seeing the blue-white ball floating in the water's behind them. "This thing fires blitzballs at people?! Man you'd think they'd be a bit more imaginative" A second bang behind him caused Kai to whip round. The sound slashing through material sounded and a blitzball landed behind Kai before flattening pathetically as the air whooshed out of it.

Kai scoffed and looked at the machine judging its weaknesses. As the rest of the party got the their feet and drew their weapons, he turned his gaze to the battlefield. The deck itself was rather narrow, barely enough room for the machina in front of them to stand. But that true disadvantage was to the party, without sufficient room to manoeuvre, fighters such as himself and Tidus were limited in what they could achieve. Since they both relied on speed and elusiveness in order to defeat most opponents, they would be unable to avoid any attacks on them without worrying about falling into the water beneath them.

"This isn't gonna be easy," he muttered. "That thing has the advantage in attack range and shot spread, we can't use our speed to dodge Tidus…" Tidus nodded and prepared himself. Kai sheathed his sword and took his combat stance as Lulu prepared her magic and Kimahri spun his lance into his stance.

Tidus looked to his right and noticed a crane. He looked back to Kai "Hey we can use this crane!" he tapped on the button but got no response from it.

"Doesn't look like it's got any power at the moment…" Kai saw the machina charging it's weapons again and quickly made a decision "Ok Lulu use your lightning magic to power up that crane. Tidus, Kimahri we'll stall this thing." Lulu nodded and Tidus and Kimahri stepped forward. The second they did so the Machina fired.

Kai had been right, speed was next to useless. No matter where Tidus moved another ball seemed to come at him. Tidus jumped over one only to be caught in the chest by a second. Tidus felt the wind getting knocked out of him as he hit the ground. Kai ducked one and battered another couple away with his saya; he then drew his katana and cleaved a row of them into halves. Kimahri being larger, tougher and stronger then the latter two was able to use his brute strength to knock the balls away. Kimahri withstood a number of them colliding with him and rammed the blade of his lance into the machina. For all the good it did, Kimahri quickly had to jump back as it fired a rather large shot at him and he snarled.

Tidus got to his feet struggling for breath, as he did so the Oblitzerator decided to shoot at him again. Tidus rolled to one side, and had to regain his balance on the side of the ship before making his move. The zanarkadian ran forward and then leapt onto one hand and propelled himself over the first shot. Landing on his feet and leapt over a second shot and span in mid-air bring his sword down in a vicious spiral cut. The sword went through the armour but did little damage. Tidus like Kimahri had to leap back to avoid a couple of blitzballs fired at him in retaliation.

As Tidus landed back, Kai tried his luck. Using the same spell he'd used against the Sinspawn on Kilika, he began phasing from one spot to another avoiding the balls being hurled at him. Kai appeared just in front of the machina and spun to his right to avoid a ball rocketing at him. As he spun he drew his sword at lightning speed and slashed through the machines mid-section. Again the blow did little in terms of affect; Kai however was unable to withdraw his sword in time. Just as he did, he was hit square in the face by a ball. He hurtled back and had to catch himself on the side of the boat in order to stop himself from falling into the ocean. He pulled himself up and he Kimahri and Tidus stood ready to battle again.

"Lulu! Anytime now would be good!" Kai shouted. Lulu rolled her eyes as she finished her task the lightning magic powering up the crane. She looked back at Kai with a smug air.

"Happy little brother?" Kai growled. True Lulu was like an older sister to him, but sometimes when she took on the role, she really got on his nerves especially at times like this.

"I will be once we get Yuna back, Tidus get the crane working." Tidus nodded and moved over the crane narrowly dodging another shot at him. Pressing a few random buttons he waited to see what happened.

The crane shuddered to life and then came up and over the Oblitzerator. The large claw like grip at the end and seized the machina by its rotors lifting it off the ground. The ball shoot struggled vainly as the crane lifted it up. Then the crane seemed to thrash itself from side to side before tearing the rotors from it. The machina crashed to the ground as the crane dropped the junk in its claw into the ocean before lowering back into place. As the machina defiantly got to it's feet, Lulu calmly opened her hand and then a lightning exploded onto it.

Electricity began to course round the machina and then it collapsed to the floor sparking, as the pilot crawled out of the wreckage. Just as thing exploded into nothingness, the pilot turned to see Kai spinning. Kai's foot impacted on the unfortunate Al Bhed's chest and sent him flying into the metal wall behind him. The man hit it with a thump, looking slightly comical, as his limbs were spread-eagled in different directions. He then slid to the ground and slumped as the door next to him opened and Yuna walked through, looking rather distressed but fine nonetheless.

Lulu and the others moved to her and Lulu took hold of Yuna's arm and brushed her hand affectionately through her hair. "I hope you hurt them…" Yuna smiled sheepishly as Kai came up.

"A little…" she turned to Kai who put his hand on her shoulder smiling.

Looking through the doorway behind her, Kai saw a man lying on the floor groaning and his legs were crunched together and he could almost see the tears in the man's face. Evidently Yuna had kicked him in the 'you know where'. Kai felt a grin of pride work onto his face.

"I can tell…" he muttered laughing he did so "Poor bastard" Yuna giggled and Kai kissed her on the forehead. As he did so Tidus was looking over the ship with a faint sign of disappointment.

"What is it?" Yuna asked turning to him. Tidus turned to her and looked down at the unconscious man at his feet.

"There were these Al Bhed who saved my life when I first came to Spira" Tidus replied. "They took me on my ship…even gave me food…I was kinda hoping this was the same ship but it's not…" Tidus sighed and checked the man at his feet and whispered something to him before standing back up "I wonder if they're all gone" Tidus voice was softer and slightly upset.

"What happened?" Yuna asked as the party's interest was sparked.

"Sin came up near us…" Tidus answered. Their eyes widened slightly, Kai and Lulu looked at each other and then back at Tidus with a new found respect. He'd survived not one but two bouts with Sin that was no small feat. "I made it ok…but I don't know what happened to their ship" Yuna looked down and then back up at Tidus.

"Um…was there anyone called Cid on that ship?" she inquired very softly. Tidus looked at her sorrowfully.

"I dunno…they were speaking that Al Bhed language" What Tidus didn't want her to know that in the short time he had been on the ship he had picked up a few words of Al Bhed but at the same time didn't actually know if this Cid was on board.

"I see…" Yuna mumbled. Kai came up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"So who's Cid?" Tidus asked propping himself onto the rails.

"He's our uncle…" Kai replied and Tidus looked up in shock. "But we've never actually met him"

"Then that means you and Yuna are Al Bhed…" Kai nodded.

"On our mothers side yes…" Yuna answered. "Cid is our mother's brother…" she looked up at Kai who continued.

"He distanced himself from her when she married…but she told us to seek him out if we ever needed help…" Kai finished. Tidus rubbed his chin.

"You're worried he was…?" before he could finished Lulu.

"Don't tell Wakka about Yuna's lineage" he voice was stern and sharp. " Wakka never had much love for the Al Bhed" Tidus suddenly began jumping on the spot and Yuna remembered as well.

"The Game!" Lulu looked shocked and then used her magic to teleport them back to the docks.

They arrived just in time to see Wakka win the game for the Aurochs. Tidus punched the air and Kai and Yuna both cheered. Lulu simply smiled and Kimahri was well Kimahri.

"Not the most graceful win…" she muttered. "If it was Chappu he'd still be standing…" Kai laughed.

"Cut him some slack Lulu…he won didn't he? Chappu may have been good…" Lulu cut Kai off.

"You do not want to finish that sentence," she said pointedly. Tidus hoped Kai would keep his mouth shut. But instead Kai simply laughed again.

"Whatever you say Lu…" Lulu glared at him but Kai stood his ground. "And don't try the whole glaring thing with me…you know full well that it doesn't quite cut it with me" Lulu's eyes narrowed ever more dangerously but Kai simply smirked. "Ok have it your way…" Kai turned and walked away towards the stadium Kimahri in step behind him. Lulu groaned slightly and followed. Tidus turned to Yuna.

"Has Kai got a death wish?" he exclaimed. "Lulu doesn't look like the kind of woman you cross" Yuna actually laughed and Tidus looked confused.

"Kai's the only one who'll stand up to Lulu…he's not intimidated by her it's why they're so close…." She replied. "No matter how hard Lulu tries she just can't seem to scare Kai…and Kai likes to make sure she knows it…that's why they get on so well." Tidus frowned.

"Weird…" he muttered as they began to walked towards the stadium.

"It is…but only if you don't step back to look at it…" Yuna giggled after she spoke and Tidus just felt his confusion became greater as they headed for the Stadium.

As they walked a figure watched them from the shadows. He emerged from the Shadows and his form was glazed in sunlight. He was around six feet tall and had black greying hair. He had a very nasty scar going over his left eye and his arm was slung in the thick red coat he was wearing. This was a symbol to the loss of a master. He watched Tidus and Yuna walked away, with a barely noticeable smile.

"You made it Tidus…now your story begins…"

* * *

The final match against the goers had been tough. The Aurochs had become slightly demoralised with Wakka retiring but Tidus had been able to rally them very well. The match had resulted in the crowd turning on the Goers and cheering madly for the Aurochs. One of the match highlights had definitely been Tidus tackling Bickson out of the sphere and into the crowd. For added insult, Kai who was sitting where Bickson landed used him as an elbow rest. Tidus and the aurochs played as well as they could, which was better then the goers. Tidus had scored two of their three goals; with his signature back flip kick, the other with his father's shot. But two minutes from the end, Tidus left the game to allow Wakka to play the final. Wakka had scored the final and winning goal for the Aurochs making the final score three-two.

The crowd had erupted in a roar of cheers. Soon they were all chanting "Wakka, Wakka, Wakka!" The captain of the Aurochs looked up and then flung himself back into the water. He floated for a few seconds and looked over to see Tidus swimming towards him. He raised his hand and gave him a thumbs up. Tidus returned it and for a moment they simply grinned at each.

Then the crowd began to shriek and scream in terror. Tidus and Wakka looked out of the sphere and saw a terrible sight.

Fiends. Thousands of them were pouring into the stadium; people scattered and fled as the beasts began attacking anyone close enough. Many unfortunate people were caught by the fiends while others escaped.

Tidus quickly drew brotherhood while Wakka grabbed the Blitzball near to him. As they turned Sahagin fiends began plunging into the sphere and swarmed towards them. Tidus and Wakka began fighting their way through as more and more simply threw themselves into the sphere.

Outside Kai and the others had joined the fray. Lulu and Kimahri defending the citizens as they escaped while Yuna helped as many as she could get out. Kai was keeping the fiends at bay, making sure their attention was on him a physical threat while leaving the innocent alone. Yuna helped a woman and turned to see a young child crying but standing still as two dingoes's leapt at her. Yuna ran forward and grasped the child by the shoulders and covered her body with her own. She closed waiting for the fangs to hit her. But instead she was greeted with sounds of steel cutting bone and howls of agony as the dingoes burst into pryeflies.

"Go!" it was Kai "Get outta here!" Yuna looked up as she pulled the girl away.

"Brother!" she yelled back as Kai waded into the fiends.

As Kai hacked, slashed, stabbed and sliced the fiends getting past, he noticed Wakka and Tidus burst out of the sphere and begin fighting fiends on the other side. As Kai's attention was momentarily away, a drake charged him and lowered it's head ready to slam him off of the walk way. Instead a massive blade cut throw its neck as it need Kai, the fiend collapsed into a heap as Kai turned sharply, before it collapsed into pryeflies. Kai looked up to see the same man who'd been spying on Yuna and Tidus and in his hand he held a massive katana like sword.

"Auron!"

"Need some help?" the legendary guardian, the man who'd guarded Braska on his pilgrimage barked as more fiends closed in.

"You know it!" Kai answered as they stood side by side as numerous fiends approached. "It's good to see you again" Auron smiled, that same small smile.

"You too" with that the elder guardian began cutting his way through the fiends. Kai did the same and soon both began heading for Tidus and Wakka.

Wakka and Tidus burst from the sphere and Tidus quickly flattened a dingo in front of him, ramming his sword through it. Wakka's ball took out two of the same creature. Wakka and Tidus were about ten feet away from each other. Wakka looked to see Tidus fighting desperately against numerous fiends, until a powerful Drake tail sent him and embedded him in the wall.

"Tidus!!!" Wakka yelled quickly avoiding a dingo and felling it with a stiff kick. He looked around as more fiends began to swarm their position.

Tidus felt his vision go black as the drake began to close in. His breath began to become weaker as his body began to throb extremely painfully. His head fell to his chest as his eyes closed. As his vision darkened numerous faces began to appear to him; his mother, the girl Rikku, Kai, Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri, Auron, Jecht and finally Yuna. As her face vanished suddenly a fierce presence awakened inside of him, it was like his blood began to burn and boil as if a hidden fire was licking underneath his heart. A fierce shining golden frame enveloped his body and his eyes snapped open. Something was different, the normally ocean blue was replaced by a blood red colour, while the irises remained black, andblack lines formed in his eyes, spreading to each corner of his eyes. Tidus did not know at the time what this meant, but in truth it was the hidden power of his people, of Zanarkand. Not the Zanarkand he knew but the one before it, when it's people were know as summoners and warriors.

The drake was unceremoniously hurled away by the sudden explosion of power and it plummeted howling to the rock below. The other fiends seemed to stop dead, as Tidus the glow still around him stood in front of them, brotherhood held in his hand. Kai and the others paused seeing the bright golden glow around Tidus.

Tidus looked up and his eyes locked with the fiends in front of him. He roared and charged at the beasts, brotherhood's blade scrapping the ground sparks flying as the other guardians watched eyes wide as he rejoined the battle.

* * *

_A:N Just a reminder to readers of my other final fantasy story, Tidus's eye powers were exclusive to that story, and they will not have any significance to this one._

_Anyway, your thoughts please!!!!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

What had happened? That as the question that Kai was asking the second Tidus rejoined the battle. One second Tidus was out, the next he was back in the fray, his power suddenly far greater than anything he had ever seen before. Kai, Auron and Wakka could only watch dumbfounded as Tidus tore through the hordes of fiends around them. Kai rolled under a drake's tail and brought his katana round slicing through the scales on its side and it crumpled to the ground. Auron simply stepped back to avoid a dingo leaping at him and then proceeded to flatten the poor creature with a powerful blow from his huge sword. Wakka used his ball to crush the throat of a giant flying fiend and then spun to his right to avoid a dingo. Bringing his right foot up, he axe kicked the fiend, destroying its skull and it exploded into pryeflies. As Wakka and Auron began fighting the fiends once more, Kai turned to see Tidus still fighting with unbelievable skill, speed and strength.

_What's with this kid? _Kai flashed back to the battle with Sin going to Kilika. Tidus had destroyed a Sinspawn with almost complete ease, despite the battle beforehand with an unending wave of Sinscales and being heavily wounded by the underwater Sinscales. _One second he's down of the count, the next second he explodes with power like I've never seen before._

He was brought out of his thoughts by a giant bird like fiend swooping down on him. He leapt up onto its back and drove his blade into its spine. The beast careened into the stands as Kai back flipped off of it and onto a drake, slamming both his feet into its head and coursing to crash into the rock beneath it. Both fiends collapsed into pryeflies.

Fighting like one possess, Tidus cleaved a drake in two with a fierce sideways strike. Almost as he did so, he saw a dingo leaping at him from behind in his mind. He spun round at inhuman speed. Leaning back to avoid the leaping canine, the zanarkadian placed both his feet onto its chest and shoved it over him. It howled desperately as it crashed into several other fiends, sending them all plummeting over the edge.

Kipping up, Tidus turned and inner crescent kicked a sahagin into a wall, which it hit in an almost comical fashion, face first and sliding down it slowly before crumpling to the ground. Tidus saw a drake charging him and jumped to his right side. Landing on the sahagin causing its arms and legs to stand up on end as he embedded his feet into its stomach and he leapt up into the air.

He held out his sword in his right hand and then something strange happened. Purple and blue samples of energy began to circle around brotherhoods blade as if drawn by some powerful magnetic force. The energy began to swirl and twist into the blade until it began to literally glow with power. After a few more seconds Tidus swung his sword across his body. As he did so, the blade hurled the magic down on the fiends. It was almost a rain of energy. The bullet shaped objects of energy flew into the ground. A few moments passed as Tidus remained floating in the air as the fiends continued to gather beneath him. Suddenly the ground beneath the creatures exploded, pieces of rock and metal rocketing out of the ground, the fiends were all disintegrated by the enormous amount of power the attack possessed.

Tidus landed on the ground, on one knee as the pryeflies swarmed around him, the only remnants of the fiends he'd been fighting. More began advancing on him. Tidus slowly turned his head to see them approach and got to his feet. The power that had awakened inside of him was still burning furiously, but slowly the fire began to diminish the more he fought. With every fiend felled, another three took their place.

Auron roared and leapt up to drive his sword into the ground. He came down, the blade stabbing into the rock. The second he did so fire exploded around the fiends surrounding him causing all to fall into darkness. It was the rage of a Dragon's fang. He withdrew his sword and replaced it onto his shoulder. Wakka spun on the spot and then threw his ball round. The ball went round causing all the fiends to fall to the ground as the ball burst through each of their bodies before returning to its owner. Wakka wiped the back of his hand over his nose and resumed his combat stance. Kai stood calm his blade back in its saya, as a huge number of fiends charged and flew toward him. Tensing Kai raised his right fist in powerful motion. White energy seemed to glow around his fist until a huge ball of power. Kai then slammed his fist into the ground falling to one knee as he did so. A huge pillar of holy magic erupted around him, sending all the fiends rocketing back. The wrath of the angels.

Kai stood up and looked around seeing more fiends crawl from the woodwork. The four were slowly loosing strength, and the fiend numbers seemed limitless. More and more just kept appearing, even as the people continued to flee the stadium. Something was out of place, fiends never attacked on such a massive scale, and never with such accuracy or organisation. Auron, Wakka and Kai backed up slightly as drakes, dingoes, sahagins and garudas approached.

"Where in Spira are they coming from?!" Wakka exclaimed as the three continued to back up.

"I dunno ask them!" Kai retorted as the fiends drew ever nearer. "They oughta know!" Wakka was about to answer when Auron took charge.

"Enough! Let's regroup with Tidus!" Knowing arguing with Auron was not in their best wishes; Kai and Wakka retreated back to where Tidus was fighting, followed closely by Auron.

As the three reached him, Tidus dispatched a dingo before a drake forced him to leap back. His eyes were once again their ocean blue colour and his chest was heaving. Kai came up next to him and unleashed his blade, sending crescent gust of red energy at the oversize reptile, cleaving it in two. However the second in fell, three more of its brothers took its place. The four warriors got back-to-back, Wakka and Auron on one side, Tidus and Kai on the other.

"Gimme a break!" Tidus uttered wearily readying his blade once again.

"You're telling me!" Kai replied, also out of breath "There's no end to them!" As the two spoke the fiends began to close in but then an unlikely saviour appeared.

On the balcony that once housed Maester Mika, the son of Jyscal, made his way into the sunlight. Seymour reached the balcony and looked over the stadium and the devastation. Seymour seemed to smile and performed the pray of Yevon gesture and as he did so several pryeflies flew around him.

A few moments passed until a deep black void formed on the walkway beneath him. From the void emerged a terrible shape. It was almost like a mummified body, with chains wrapped around it. Two Venus flytrap like flaps moving up its mummified and enchained tower of a body. Under all of the bandages hid one glowing blue eye. As it emerged into the sunlight, it gave a terrible howl, a screech, which pierced the ears of all that heard it. It was almost like it was in pain. Terrible, blinding and crippling pain. It looked round at it's fiend prey and energy began to gather in its eye as the guardians looked up at it.

"What the hell is that?" Tidus exclaimed as the fiends began to scatter with howls of fear.

"It's an Aeon…" Kai muttered in reply. Tidus looked at him and then back at the giant beast.

Soon all the energy gathered in the creature's eyes exploded into an enormous energy wave, literally destroying the fiends it came into contact with. It gathered its energy again and fired once more exterminating another large collection of fiends. This repeated over and over, as the fiends were destroyed Seymour simply stood calmly as Anima finished her work and growled slightly as she stood, claiming her rather unanimous victory. All the people stood in awe of the Aeons power as they stared at the powerful entity. All except one.

Kai's eyes followed the pryefly the glided past him. The son of Braska narrowed his emerald eyes and slowly turned to look at the Half-Guado summoner. Kai felt an immense dislike for Seymour coil in his gut. While Seymour had just saved countless lives, there was something different about him. Something was very dark about Seymour.

"After all the time we spent fighting those things he does it faster than a heartbeat" Kai said to himself. "A Maester and a Summoner...bit of a coincidence" Kai scoffed "Too much of a coincidence…it's like he waited for when things were at their worst and then saved all our skins." a couple of red sparks bolted up his body with a loud crackling sound and the other four looked at him.

"What is it Kai?" Auron asked. Kai shook his head.

"Nothing…" with that Kai turned and left the stadium, Auron followed and Wakka went to find the others. Tidus went after Auron and pursued him to the dock; desperate for some answers.

**

* * *

**

Yuna, Lulu, Kimahri and Kai waited for Wakka on the balcony just outside the city. Kai was leaning against the railing his arms folded as Wakka approached.

"Ok…I'm here now…I fulfilled the promises I made to the team," Wakka said as he approached. "From now on Yuna I'm your Guardian full time." Yuna smiled as she answered.

"Then welcome back Sir Wakka…" Wakka smiled embarrassed "Glad to have you with us"

"Hey it's good to back…" Wakka turned to Lulu "So what happened?"

"Can't say" Lulu answered. "We don't know where the fiends came from, but thanks to Maester Seymour, Grand Maester Mika is safe and sound. That's about it" Yuna's voice when she spoke was filled both terror and awe.

"Maester Seymour's Aeon…it was so powerful…" They had a scoff and they all turned to Kai.

"Yeah… and if you ask me it's a bit too coincidental…" Yuna and Lulu frowned, while Wakka glared. "Think about it. If Seymour possessed such a powerful Aeon why didn't he act sooner?" Kai looked at the party, and he saw Lulu and Yuna were agreeing reluctantly in silence. "He could've destroyed those fiends anytime he wanted to…but instead he waited until things were at their worst…if he'd waited any longer how more people could have been killed?" Wakka growled.

"That's enough Kai he saved your life…" Wakka pointed out. Kai snorted in disgust.

"Yeah whatever…he may have saved my life…but that doesn't mean I have to like him…besides…" Kai turned and looked over Luca "Something wasn't right about that attack…Fiends never attack in such great numbers or with such randomness…I wonder…"

"I said enough Kai…" Wakka cut him off fiercely "Don't say anything about it!" Kai snarled. Wakka's blind devotion certainly always annoyed him and while he'd like to slap some sense into the man he decided not to.

"Fine if it'll ease your temper…I keep my thoughts to myself" Kai turned back to looking over Luca. Yuna came and stood next to him and looked at him with a smile. Kai sighed and smiled back and the children of Braska looked out of Luca together.

* * *

"This is all your fault you hear me!" Tidus seized Auron by the collar. "Being stuck in Spira and not being able to return to Zanarkand! This is all because of you! It's your fault!" Auron smirked and then began to laugh out loud. As Auron continued to laugh, Tidus growled and roughly took his hands off of Auron's coat and the veteran Guardian turned away still finding humour in Tidus's outburst, probably because Tidus rarely lost his temper in front of Auron.

"Hey who are you?" Auron turned around slightly "You knew my old man didn't you?" Auron nodded.

"Yeah"

"And you knew Yuna's father?"

"That's correct" Tidus shook his head.

"Hey man there is no way…" Tidus asserted, "It's impossible.

"Nothing impossible about it…" Auron replied calmly "Braska, Jecht and I… Together we defeated Sin ten years ago. Then I went to Zanarkand" Auron's small uncle-like smile appeared on his face "Where I watched over you…so one day I could bring you to Spira" Tidus frowned his anger replaced by bafflement.

"Why did it have to be me?" Auron looked at him through his one eye.

"Jecht asked me to" Tidus raised an eyebrow at the man who had been like an uncle of sorts to him.

"Is he alive?" a shade of pain glazed over Auron's face and he looked away.

"That depends on what you mean by 'alive'…" Tidus's confusion was evident at this point. "He is no longer human…but then…I felt something of Jecht inside that shell…" he turned to look at Tidus "you must have felt him when you came in contact with Sin" Tidus's eyes widened as he flashed back to when he'd seen Sin's face up close on the way to Kilika.

The presence, the calling out to him. No…it couldn't be but…could it?

"It can't be…" Auron looked down and then back at Tidus.

"It is…Sin is Jecht." Tidus shook his head rapidly and moved back.

"No way…that's ridiculous! I don't believe you!" Auron gazed at him with no betrayal of emotion. He didn't think Tidus would care as much as he seemed to. Perhaps he did not hate his father as much as he claimed.

"But it is the truth…" Tidus turned away and leant down like he was going to be sick. "You'll see for yourself…come with me"

"And if I say no?" Auron sighed.

"Every story has an ending" Tidus whirled on him anger all but evident in his face.

"I don't care about your stories!" Auron looked down.

"I see. Sorry you feel that way" Auron turned to go "Fine. Come or don't come it's your decision" As Auron began to walk away. Tidus yelled in frustration and turned back on him.

"What am I supposed to say?! You tell me it's my decision but I don't have a choice do I?!" Auron stood patiently yet infuriatingly still as Tidus vented his anger "I have to go with you, I have to! You're the only who can tell me what's going on here anyways!" Tidus turned back around crouching slightly clearly upset over the whole ordeal.

"Irritating I know…" Auron said softly "Or are you afraid?" Tidus didn't reply. Auron sighed feeling his somewhat fatherly feelings for the boy emerge. Despite the fact he did not directly raise Tidus, he had both watched over him and trained him, and thus a bond had formed between them. He moved over to the distressed zanarkadian and put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's all right" Tidus straightened up slightly and Auron turned his back to him. Tidus took a couple of deep breaths before speaking again.

"Auron?" he felt the elder man acknowledge him "Will I ever go home? Back to Zanarkand?" Honestly Auron did not know the answer to that question.

"That's up to Jecht" Tidus sighed and Auron looked over his shoulder at him. "I'm going to offer my services to Yuna…come" with that Auron walked away.

It was all too clear to Tidus now. Zanarkand was somewhere he would probably never see again, at least how he knew it. Plucking up his courage he turned and followed his mentor towards his destiny, whether he knew it or not.

Thus marked this first glimpse of the change from athlete to hero.

* * *

_Again apologies for the somewhat slow update speed, school has been piling on._

_Anyway your thoughts and reviews please!!!!!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tidus tried to smile, he tried to hide his pain, but the more he tried, the more he failed. He was a guardian now but that did not help the matter. His father was the source of all of Spira's suffering. Now Tidus did not have much for his father that much was obvious, but then why did he feel so upset? So angry?

Was it the fact that it was his father? The fact that a part of his family was reason Spira was so oppressed and so desperate for peace? These thoughts ran though his head as Yuna suddenly whistled the whistle he'd taught her. She had improved she'd obviously devoted a bit of time to perfecting it. Tidus hung his head slightly and his voice as he spoke was not his usual confident voice.

"Hey…you got pretty good" Yuna looked at him and frowned seeing his demeanour.

"You sound sad…" Tidus looked at her.

"Yeah maybe…" Yuna grinned.

"Wanna scream?" Tidus shook his head.

"I really don't that's gonna help this time…" Yuna gazed at him. As much as he wanted to, Tidus could not scream his frustrations out to the sky.

"You know what?" Tidus turned to look at Yuna who was smiling softly. " It's embarrassing to say myself…but guardians and Summoners a like Spira's ray of light." Tidus frowned and listened carefully "so many people depend on us so I learned to practice smiling when I'm feeling sad you know? I know it's hard." Tidus nodded carefully with a sad smile.

"I understand I think." Tidus answered.

"Right, now let's see what you can do…" she replied.

"Huh?" Yuna giggled

"Come on!"

Tidus thought for a moment and pulled face. Yuna laughed covering her mouth with her hand to try and smother it. Kai was watching from the far side with an amused smile seeing the chemistry between the two as they both starting laughing.

The next minutes Tidus and Yuna were laughing, firstly fake laughter and then both were in full-blown genuine hysterics. Auron and Kai looked at each other smirking, while the other three looked the two mouths open. They had obviously found whatever they were doing absolutely hilariously funny as Tidus and Yuna were still in complete hysterics bent over laughing. After a few moments they were catching their breath. Both gazed at each other for a few moments while catching their breath.

"Too funny!" Yuna commented breathlessly wiping a tear from her eye.

"It was your idea" Tidus answered, Yuna grinned sheepishly.

"Um…thank you" Yuna smiled and unseen to the others, her hand slipped into Tidus's "I want my journey to be filled with laughter."

"Ok"

"If we get separated just whistle…" Yuna smiled mischievously "And I'll come running" Tidus nodded with a smile and a "hm" before turning to look at the others who were all staring at them apart from Kai.

"What're you staring at?" he demanded mockingly.

"Just wandering if you're crazy," Wakka replied. Tidus laughed, as did Yuna. Auron and Kai stood a little ways off watching the two.

"I wander" Auron muttered. "Do you think it was right? To bring him along?" Kai nodded.

"Yeah I figure he can bear the burden" Auron nodded as Yuna finished speaking.

"Ok let's go." Auron called out. Auron and Kai took lead as the others fell a step behind as the party walked up the steps. As they reached the top they found themselves staring out across vast grassland.

The Mi'ihen highroad: a famous pathway across the land of Spira. This was one of the key parts of a Summoners pilgrimage, to walk the long and tiring stretch of this pathway in order to reach the Djose Temple. Many Summoners had travelled this road and now Yuna was to follow in their footsteps as her father had before her.

"The Mi'ihen highroad" Kai muttered. "Looks like we've got quite a walk ahead of us" Tidus smirked.

"Yeah I guess we do…" Kai groaned slightly and Tidus smirked. "Smile Kai." Kai looked at him as they set off.

"I think Yuna's having a bad influence on you kid" Yuna behind him blushed as she spoke.

"Hey" Tidus laughed.

"Yeah what about you?" he asked. "Don't tell me she doesn't influence you…" Tidus laughed as they continued walking. "You said she has a heart of gold." Kai chuckled.

"She does" Kai answered stopping. "Yuna's a sweet, spirited girl but sometimes you need to try and not have her influence you" Yuna continued to blush.

"Hey I'm still here you know"

"You've guarded her for all her life and you're saying she hasn't had an affect on you?" Tidus inquired still laughing.

"I'll admit…we are alike," Kai answered still smirking. "But I'm not as much of a pushover as she is" Yuna swatted his arm still her cheeks crimson.

"I am not a pushover," she protested. Kai's eyes squinted slightly at something and Yuna frowned.

"What's that Yuna?" he asked pointing at something on her top. Yuna looked down to try and find what he was pointing at. Kai suddenly flicked her nose when she did so. She yelped slightly as Kai began snickering as Tidus grinned in amusement

"Gullible too" Kai added. Yuna made a face

"Ok you've done it now" Yuna suddenly lunged at Kai, who bolted down away laughing, Yuna hot on his heels. Tidus stood chortling as Kai avoided his sister who chased him into the fields. Yuna was able to catch him and they rolled around, wrestling in the long grass, both laughing with joy and amusement as they played something they never did often. Lulu came and stood next to Tidus with a smile on her face, as the others walked past, Auron smiling slightly as well watching the two play.

"I haven't seen Kai and Yuna laugh like this in a long time" Tidus stopped laughing to look at Lulu "Kai especially has difficulty laughing. Ever since his father went on his pilgrimage, Kai was very much the man of the family. He often had to steal food for both him and his sister until they came to Besaid. He is very much his fathers son, strong, brave and determined if not a little overconfident" Tidus turned back to look at Yuna who as kneeling over her brother a grin planted on her beautiful face, showing her pearly white teeth. "Like his father before him, Yuna is very much his reason for living." Tidus looked back at Lulu.

"Yuna despite all of the times she smiles, all the times she laughs, has got a great burden to bear." Yuna looked up from her place, as she brushed her brother off, and met Tidus's gaze. "She uses her smiles to hide her pain and the weight on her shoulders. It's been that way ever since her father died. She has only ever had her brother to rely on for the past ten years and she loves him as much as he loves her. Kai and Yuna have a great deal in common, and the pain of losing their parents is one of those things." Yuna stopped smiling brushing her hair out of her eyes, as she looked at Tidus their eyes locked together. "I hope you being here can change that Tidus…she seems only to smile genuinely when you're with her" with that Lulu left.

Tidus returned his gaze to Yuna who looked at him. Tidus felt a butterfly in his stomach as their eyes met. Yuna's soft brunette hair seemed to flutter in the wind as they stared at each other. Such a thing as Yuna's beauty was a rare sight to see. Tidus, despite his popularity with the ladies in Zanarkand, had never met a girl quite like Yuna. So pure and innocent, yet so brave and determined, she should be enjoying life not risking it to fight a monster like Sin. In his eyes, there was nothing more beautiful then Yuna.

Yuna also felt her stomach flutter as she met Tidus's deep ocean eyes with her own. His blonde hair blowing in the breeze, as the sun showed off his marvellous tan. Her experience with boys her age or older apart from Kai was next to none. Tidus was the only who intrigued her as much as he did. She freely admitted he was pleasing to look at. He was handsome and athletic which only increased his attractiveness at least in her mind. Not only that, he was kind and gentle if not a little cocky which made him ever more appealing.

Yuna got to her feet along with her brother who brushed himself down and they looked at each and smiled. Kai put his hand on her shoulder as Tidus began walking again. The two hurried to catch up to him and the three began jogging to catch up with the others.

Later that night Tidus fidgeted in his bed trying to fall asleep. As with most nights sleep seemed to allude him determined to keep him from having a single nights peace. Instead his thoughts swam with the things Yuna had told that evening, about how to defeat Sin and the fact they were going to Zanarkand.

Zanarkand. Was it the same as before? Yuna had called it the city of the dead, ruins. A once glorious city of Machina now nothing more than a barren collection of rumble. With a frustrated grunt, Tidus heaved himself out of bed and made his way out of the travel agency he and the party were staying in. Wakka and Lulu were both fast asleep in their separate rooms and Kimahri was leaning against the wall outside Yuna's room. The Ronso's ears twitched as Tidus walked past, by Yuna's caretaker remained in his slumber against the wall. Auron was sitting in one of the chairs and was also in a light slumber. Tidus quietly opened the door to the highroad and walked out into the night.

Tidus came out of the agency and looked up to the sky. The stars were bright in the dark sky, each individual one twinkling uniquely as the young zanarkadian watched them from his place beneath them. Tidus walked to the cliff and the nighttime breeze caressed his frame, mixed with the scent of the ocean. It was peaceful and soothing.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Tidus turned startled and looked around to find the owner of the voice. Kai was sitting, arms folded in the tree to his left, his sheathed katana on the branch next to him as he was gazing out to sea. Tidus smirked.

"I was about to say the same thing to you?" he answered. Kai chuckled.

"I'm usually the one who keeps watch so I'm used to the late nights" Kai turned his gaze to Tidus for a second. "What's your story?"

"Just can't sleep" Tidus replied. There was some truth in that but there was another reason. Kai turned his eyes away from Tidus and closed them with a smile.

"Ahhh…I see" Tidus looked at him, with a frown. "It's not a dream or a nightmare that keeps you awake, it's a memory…" Tidus took in a slight gasp. How could Kai have figured it out? "Let me guess: it's your father" Tidus sighed and shook his head.

"No"

"Your mother?" Tidus looked up at Kai with a pained gaze and the red-clad guardian sensed he was right. "I thought so…" Kai still had his eyes closed as he sat in the tree.

"I…I dunno how to put it…" Tidus muttered. "I know she's been gone nearly eleven years but…it still hurts. Her face haunts me when I sleep, so I try not to some nights so I don't have to miss her any more than I already do…when she died…"

"It left a hole that couldn't be refilled" Kai finally opened his eyes and looked at Tidus with a knowing look. "Right?" Tidus looked down.

"Yeah" Kai sighed.

"I know how you feel…" Tidus looked up at Kai who had turned his gaze back to the ocean.

"Your father?" Kai nodded.

"Yeah…" Kai took a deep breath. "I was only eight years when he left…Yuna was seven. About seven years before that when Yuna was born our mother was killed in an accident. That's what drove my father to become a Summoner. He didn't survive the final battle but he was able to defeat Sin." Kai sighed and looked down at Tidus.

"Yet even now I feel the hurt…it's always there no matter what I do to try and forget it, it still remains" Kai's eyes showed something Tidus hadn't seen before: yearning, yearning for the father he had been denied. "Broken shards stabbing me every time I breathe, cutting me up inside…and there's no way to make the pain stop…know what I mean?" Tidus nodded painfully.

"I know exactly how you feel…" Kai returned the nod.

"Since then I devoted myself to Yuna…keeping her safe, watching over her at night. And so I don't sleep very often, just so I can keep watch over her." Kai turned his gaze to the window of the agency and saw the sleeping form of his sister; Tidus followed his line of sight and set his eyes on the sleeping angel.

Even as she slept, Yuna's beauty remained. Yet it was far more innocent and pure, the way her hair seemed to flowed over the pillow she laid her head upon, how the covers seemed to envelop her body. It was like she was a divine being sent by heaven.

"I could never forgive myself if anything happened to her…" Kai finished. He turned his head back to Tidus. He saw the fixed gaze the young blitz boy held on Yuna: the affection in the gaze he could pick out rather easily. The bond Tidus had formed with Yuna was very strongly felt by both of them Kai could tell and yet it was still growing, still deepening.

"Tidus…" the zanarkadian looked back at him. "If anything…should happen to me…take care of Yuna for me…" Tidus felt his eyes widen at Kai's words.

"What?"

"Yuna cares about you Tidus…a lot more than she lets on…" Kai smiled softly "Promise me…if anything should happen to me…that you'll watch over her…and keep her safe" Tidus felt Kai's trust in him in his gaze. Tidus nodded.

"I promise…" Kai smiled and leaned back into the tree.

"You should try and get some sleep…we've got a lot of ground to cover and you'll need your strength…" Tidus yawned as Kai spoke, his weariness finally starting to catch up to him and he nodded turning back to enter the agency. "Sleep well…kid" Tidus simply waved his hand once as he walked back through the door.

Kai took a breath in and inclined his sight to Yuna's room, seeing his sister was still blissfully asleep. A protective brotherly smile played on his features for a few moments as he gazed at his younger sisters sleeping form. He turned his head back out to the barley visibly ocean as the moon and stars shone in the night sky as the early morning hours drifted slowly on.

* * *

_ Reviews please!!!!!!_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tidus awoke with a start as a loud crash outside banged through the window. He toppled out of bed with a thump and gave a slightly yell of pain. Grunting he got to his feet and quickly got dressed as frightened chirps came from outside. 

"One situation to another…man. Is a little down time too much to ask?" Tidus grumbled as he pulled on his armoured glove and seized brotherhood before hurtling out the door. 

He saw Rin and a number of others sheltering in the agency. Outside he heard the sounds of battle and a sword meeting scales occupied by a loud roar. He burst through the door just in time to see Kai back flipping into the tree he had occupied the night before. Kai huffed and leapt forwards towards a monstrosity as Auron and Kimahri were forced back by its insane level of strength.

It was around ten feet tall and had two incredibly long arms. These arms protruded from a small but vicious looking head, with small legs that held the beast's incredibly powerful frame. It roared angrily as Kai powered his blade into one of its arms and powered him away to join the rest of the party. Kai back flipped again landing nimbly on his feet. The beast charged with a howl and Kai prepared himself, as it's massive fist hurled towards him.

The sound of steel battering flash echoed and the beast stumbled and screeched as it backed off. Tidus had his sword held out to his right, in one hand and he had placed himself directly in front of Kai. Kai scoffed twirling his sword around his hand, before re-sheathing it. He stepped up next to Tidus, who straightened up looked at the beast.

"I had it under control" Kai stated as the beast roared angrily.

"Looks to me you were just pissing it off" Tidus retorted off hand.

"Maybe that's just the way you saw it" Kai replied "huh?" the creature had leapt forward and the party had to leap out of it's path, Kai grabbing Yuna. The party all landed away from the animal and prepared to attack but stopped dead looking in shock at the sight in front of them. 

Tidus was rolling, jumping and avoiding the beast's physical attacks with incredible speed. Rolling under a vicious right hook, he leapt up to avoid the beast's underhand fist crashing into the ground landing on top of the beast's hand. He sprang back and gestured the beast to attack. It howled and ran at him. Tidus tensed and leapt over it, and the fiend skidded to halt before it plummeted off of the cliff. Tidus landed behind and smirked as it toppled onto its back. It writhed on its back for a few seconds before leaping back onto its feet. It turned with a snarl and charged once again. It enclosed its arms to try and grab Tidus. Instead Tidus appeared on its head, it roared and its hands flew up to try and get him. All it managed to do was give itself a rather bad headache as it clogged itself while Tidus had sprung away once more. Tidus landed and straightened up as the party watched stunned at his sudden leap in confidence and skill. Kai gazed at Tidus with a surprised gaze.

_Whoa…when did Tidus become this good?_ Deciding that the matter should be addressed later, he hurtled forward, and drove his sword into the beast. It screeched and turned to him, only to have Auron's massive blade connect with its face. As it roared, Kimahri propelled himself using his lance to dropkick it backwards. The fiend howled defiantly as the party sized it up.

"So what's this things story?" Tidus asked as the party took their stances.

"Tried to eat the chocobos this morning. When I stepped in it got mad" Kai replied in a sarcastic manner.

"If someone attacked me while I was having breakfast, I'd be annoyed too" Wakka answered. The party sniggered slightly despite the situation

"Yeah well either way this is a golden opportunity…" The party all looked at Kai with confusion at his words.

"Opportunity for what?" Auron asked, as the Chocobo Eater got ready to attack again. Kai smirked and turned to Yuna.

"Yuna, I think we should give that new aeon of yours a call" Yuna nodded and the party backed away as Yuna prepared herself for the summoning. The party turned to watch Yuna summon as the fiend eyed her curiously.

Yuna twirled her staff round, causing a ring of flame to form in its path and then join into a single ember that dropped to the ground. Than Yuna crouched slightly as the flame expanded causing an X to form briefly as a new larger ring of flame formed beneath her. Than a large pile of stone sprung from the ground with Yuna on top. And then the rocks exploded sending Yuna into the air while the Aeon of chaos emerged from the rubble. Seeing Yuna he caught her on his shoulder and when he landed lowered her safely to the ground. Ifrit, the conqueror and master of all blazing flames, looked almost like the werewolves of legend except for the fact his arms, neck and legs were covered in forms of tribal jewellery and his fur was made completely of fire in some places as he sized up the fiend in front of him.

The battle was one-sided, Ifrit's power, strength and speed being far superior to its opponent. In terms of brute strength, Ifrit simply tossed the fiend around, despite the fact it was his exact size but was careful though to avoid damaging the agency and harming the party. His speed was incredible he simply ducked and jumped to avoid the numerous swings, jabs and uppercuts from the Chocobo Eater. Every so often they would lock their arms together and wrestle for a moment before Ifrit would power his way out of the hold and pound the fiend into the ground. Finally Ifrit seemed to tire of the games.

The ruler of the Kilika temple flew up into the air. Two massive balls of fire energy formed in his hands and he hurled them at the fiend. The spheres exploded around the fiend and caused a huge tornado of flames to rise up and the Chocobo Eater was screeching from within as it spun round being consumed by the flames, but the Aeon was far from done. Opening his jaws, he formed a third huge meteorite like sphere and fired it at the pillar causing another very powerful explosion, the force of the shot sending Ifrit plummeting to the ground. Able to land on his feet, the king of fire seemed to scoff and using his immense strength, tore a large chuck of rock from the ground and then sent it spiralling towards the fiend and a final explosion sounded. As if to add insult to injury, fate decreed the Chocobo Eater plummet from his position in the air over the cliff and into the rocks below. While technically it was already dead, the Fayth must have wanted to make sure. A few seconds later, a large swarm of pryeflies floated up from where the fiend had fallen. Ifrit roared to signal his victory and then slowly dissolved into pryeflies. 

Tidus walked over to the cliff and looked down it to see nothing. He shook his head "Ouch. That'll leave a mark" he remarked as he sheathed brotherhood on his back. That party gathered round as Rin approached from the agency.

As a token of his thanks, Rin allowed them to use chocobos to reach the end of the highroad, for free. After a few minutes of teaching Tidus how to ride one, the party set off on separate birds down their route. Tidus took time to admire the scenery while large numbers of crusaders moved past them, Kai turned his head to watch them pass him and the party seemed to stop as battalion after battalion moved past them towards the gate at the end of the highroad. He raised an eyebrow and came up next to Auron and both watched the soldiers move through the gate.

"Wander what's going on" Kai muttered as they dismounted. Auron nodded as they moved towards the gate.

"Military operation. But against what?" he mused, the party regrouped near the gate.

The guard would not let them through; he had done the same to Barthello and Donna just a few moments ago. Yuna and the party gave up but then Seymour would arrive. For whatever reasons he told the guard to let them pass and then after bowing to Yuna, he walked away. While he did this, Tidus did not miss the withering glare Kai shot at Seymour. Something that he noticed from Kai early on was that he did not express his dislike for someone out right, however that obviously was not the case with Seymour. Small bolts of red electricity would shoot up Kai's body every now and then as he watched Seymour his green eyes almost glowing with dislike and disgust. Tidus approached him carefully as Kai continued to glare a hole through Seymour.

"You really don't like him huh?" Kai turned to Tidus, the red bolts dying down.

"Hmph" Kai looked away. "Lets not talk about it" he replied inclining his head to Wakka before he moved through the gate past the crusaders.

As if to make the situation worse, Seymour would request their presence at the command center after giving a rousing speech to the crusaders around him. And then he would converse with both Auron and Wakka, telling Wakka to pretend he does not see the machina the crusaders would be using in their battle with Sin. Kai and Tidus both watched him go with narrowed eyes and Kai smirked.

"You say I don't like him" Tidus looked at him. "He seems to get your blood boiling even more than mine" Kai had noticed the golden frame that had formed around him as he watched Seymour. Tidus shook his head and the party set off down the path towards the Crusaders command center.

After a ten minutes walk, they reached the cliffs of the beach. Lined along the cliffs were huge numbers of cannons, machina. No doubt whatever they were planning to do, these cannons would be part of the plan. Wakka had his arms folded as he looked at the machina, the party watched as he approached one of them and snorted.

"Curse these…" he kicked it rather hard, and naturally hurt himself more than it. "Ow!" Kai sniggered as Wakka hopped up and down on his foot.

"He really hates them huh?" Tidus muttered. Lulu looked down and when she spoke her voice was filled with pain.

"Chappu…he left the sword Wakka gave him in Besaid…and fought with an Al Bhed weapon instead" Wakka looked over at them.

"That's got nothing to do with it!" he defended fiercely Tidus shook his head as Kai scoffed with annoyance. "I just hate this sacrilegious contraptions.

"There is a difference between hating machina and hating their creators" The entire party looked at Kai who was staring coldly at Wakka. "And your blatant borderline racism is starting to get on my nerves" With that Kai strolled past Wakka who watched him leave with a shocked look as the party followed Kai towards the main tent.

Upon entering the tent, a small but large man got up and walked towards Auron with a strange smile on his face. "I'd heard from Seymour but I wasn't sure if we'd actually meet" he embraced Auron "Good to see you Auron! Then years, is it?" Auron looked away as Kinoc laughed. Lulu stood next to Tidus and whispered to him.

"That's Wen Kinoc, one of the four Maesters of Yevon." Tidus nodded intently "He's head of the warriors monks and also commands the Crusaders" At that point Gatta ran in.

"All soldiers are ready to move on your command sir!" he announced. Kinoc nodded with approval.

"Good. Dismissed" As Gatta left he turned back to Auron "Tell me Auron where have you been these last ten years?" Auron looked away for a second.

"We don't have time for this now do we?" Kinoc nodded and then a strange and evil smile seemed to mar his face.

"This plan won't work you know that. We'll let the dream a little longer" Tidus looked up at him and Seymour chose that moment to intervene before questions could be asked.

"Lord Kinoc" Kinoc turned to him and then realised what he was implying.

"Oh yes. Proceed" Auron chuckled to himself as Kinoc began to move away.

"That Kinoc a maester?" he said sarcastically Kinoc turned to him with a scowl.

"I heard that Auron. A lot has happened over ten years" he pointed out "What were you doing and why?" Auron shook his head.

"Fulfilling a promise I made to a friend. I still am" Auron walked past Kinoc but was stopped by his words.

"Just tell me one thing. Have you seen Zanarkand?" 

"Hmph" Auron walked away, ignoring the question to stand by Yuna. Tidus was standing on the edge of the cliff looking down seeing a large cage at the bottom being attached to a chain. He noticed a creature being herded into it and then a sickening roar and the sound of crunching bones sounded as it entered the cage.

"A Sinspawn?" he whispered. Tidus looked over the battlefield and then something strange happened. For a brief moment, he saw flashes of the battle to come, what would happen, how it would happen and more importantly who would die on that day. His eyes glowed slightly as Kai approached him.

"What's up?" Tidus looked at him, the blue glow to his eyes vanishing. Tidus sighed and looked back at the battlefield.

"They won't win. This won't be a battle…" he looked back at Kai who was gazing at him with confusion in his eyes. "It'll be a massacre" Tidus walked away to join Lulu and Kai took his place on the cliff.

"I know…" he replied to Tidus as he left and gazed over the ocean while the crusaders made their preparations.

"Will Sin come?" Yuna asked a nearby crusader, he smiled proudly and nodded.

"Sin always returns for its spawn. To make sure we encourage them to call out to it" Auron seemed to smile as he listened.

"You won't have to. It'll come." He looked at Tidus as he spoke and Tidus nodded. Kai walked up to the party and then the sound of electricity crackled behind them and they turned to see the cage holding the beast being charged. They heard a high-pitched whistle come from the cage and then they heard a large snap. Tidus's attention was momentarily taken away as he saw Kinoc and his entourage running for their lives.

"Hey! Hey! Where's he going! Where the hell is he going!" he demanded as the party seemed to rear back. Kai looked up and his eyes widened.

"Right now, that coward's the least of our problems." Tidus looked up and got his meaning. "Jump for cover!" Tidus grabbed Yuna and leapt back as Kai did the same with Lulu, and the entire party jumped back as the giant beast landed in front of them.

They all drew their weapons, as the doomed event known as operation Mi'ihen finally began.

* * *

_Updates will be slower, as I need to organise my ideas. But�i will update when I have._

_Anywho. Reviews please!_

�


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_My apologies for the late update. School really piled on the work recently so I heard little writing time. _

_Enjoy folks!!_

* * *

Chapter 13

"Jump for cover!!"

Tidus grabbed Yuna and leapt back as Kai did the same with Lulu, and the entire party jumped back as the giant beast landed in front of them. Kai stood in front of Lulu, his blade flashing out of its saya. Auron freed his arm from his jacket and readied his huge blade. Kimahri twirled his lance around his body as Yuna took her position behind him. Tidus had brotherhood drawn and Wakka stepped up next to him.

The Sinspawn in front of them was unlike any they had ever seen before. It seemed different and was far more powerful than any average Sinspawn. It looked like it was made up of loads of different Sinspawn put together, as body parts like the long central body which looked like an upside down centipede were fused to the lower body with leg. It had two faces, one on the top of its long tree like spine and one on the lower body. Its two arms had armoured plates on each side. It was truly a monstrosity and could only be related to Sin. It roared horridly and the party cringed as its voice pierced the ears of the sky.

"What in the name of the Fayth was Kinoc thinking when he had them create this thing?!" Kai exclaimed as the beast towered above them. Wakka shook his head.

"Who knows…and its Maester Kinoc!" he shouted back.

"Wakka! Really not the time for that!" Kai retorted. The beast howled and powerful lightning bolt thundered down from the heavens above them. Tidus jumped back to avoid it and Kai rolled to the side as a second one hit where he had been standing less than two seconds ago. Kimahri roared defiantly and launched himself at the lower half of the monster. To his surprise the arms covered its face from the attack. As he lance lodged in its shell, the arms flung themselves out and the ronso flipped back to his feet as the beast growled almost mockingly. Auron scoffed and made to attack, but had to bring his sword up to block the left arm from flattening him. Wakka hurled his ball at the arm but it hurled Auron aside and sent the ball right back at him. Tidus and Kai both tried their luck but they received similar results as the beast blocked their blows and forced them back as well, Kai cracked his neck in frustration as Tidus straightened up.

As the party regrouped, the Sinspawn remained where it was keeping a close eye on them. In the few moments they had engaged the thing in that brief scuffle they had realised as it every bit as powerful as it looked. Yuna stepped forward and twirled her staff. After long display of blinding white light Valefor appeared and hovered in the air above the Sinspawn. Howling in rage the beast snapped at the Aeon as the party stood back.

Valefor flew back to avoid the beast and sent a powerful gust of wind at the beast knocking it back. She rushed forward, forcing it back once more as she tackled it. The Sinspawn launched a powerful thunderbolt at Valefor. The magic cracked into the Aeons back but she remained in the air and responded with a fierce water attack. As the water crashed into it, the Sinspawn retreated slightly and Valefor once again collided with it landing on the ground.

Like two giant wrestlers, they struggled against each other Valefor pushing with all her might as the fiend responded in kind. It was huge test of strength, good on evil while the party looked on. As the continued on, it became Valefor was being overpowered as she began to slowly be forced back. Valefor suddenly slammed her head into the Sinspawn and then flew up into the air.

As the beast writhed in rage beneath her, Valefor gave a falcon's call and spun her head round once causing a circle of magic to appear. A strange spiral shape appeared in the air. Valefor opened her beck and a glow of pure white energy gathered in her mouth. The ball that appeared shone for a few seconds before countless beams of white energy rained down upon the beast. A huge cloud of dust exploded from the ground and the party covered their eyes from the fierce gust. Wakka, Tidus and Lulu coughed slightly of some of the dust infiltrated their lungs.

As the dust continued to hover around them, the party held its breath. They could not see whether the beast was still standing and they peered through the cloud that had covered the mountaintop. Then the sound of a pained scream sounded around them. From the dust cloud, burst one of the combatants and a loud crash echoed behind them. The entire turned to see the slumped form of Valefor against the cliff side. With a final whimper Valefor glowed and then vanished in a swarm of pryeflies.

"No!" Kai shouted before turning around. With loud grunt of shock and pain, Kai was swatted away by one the large arms of the Sinspawn and he crashed through a tent.

"Kai!!" Tidus made to go to him, but found his way blocked by the beast. He jumped over the strike but found himself staring at its head. The head whipped back and then forward sending him hurtling towards the ground. As he bounced after hitting the rock beneath him with a yell, the beast struck him again and sent towards Wakka. The two slammed into the ground as Yuna and Lulu turned to see them fall to the ground

"Tidus!!"

"Wakka!!" Lulu whirled round and launched a fire spell at the fiend. The beast howled as the fire burned around it and it caused a black ball of unnatural magic to form above the two and drained them of energy. As the two fell to their knees out of exhaustion the beast approached once more. From no-where Auron and Kimahri appeared and used themselves as shields as they fought to hold it back. The spawn almost sounded like it was cackling as it easily held it's on, while the two warriors strained against its formidable strength. As if it was losing patience, the two Guardians were suddenly thrown bodily to the side and the creature advanced once more, its head starting to bob up and down slightly as it approached to two women. Lulu covered Yuna's body with her as the monster towered above them.

From its insect like jaws at the end of its incredibly ugly head, thick green ooze slid from its jaws. Lulu and Yuna huddled as the sludge slowly cascaded towards them as it sizzled in the air.  
For a few moments time stood still, Yuna and Lulu remaining huddled together. The large demon loomed above as the thick slime fell down towards its prey. Then just before the toxin hit its mark, time refocused.

Two blurs shot forward and Yuna felt a pair of arms seize her before she was lifted away. Lulu felt her body lifted bridal style and she too soon had the wind blowing in her face. A few seconds later the two found themselves away from they had once been and looked up at their saviours. Tidus held Yuna calmly in his arms bridal style as he gazed at the beast in front of him as it screeched with rage while he lowered Yuna to the round. Lulu felt herself being placed on her feet as Kai glared a hole through the tyrant's body, as he was trying to come with the best way to dissect it.

"Tidus tell me Yuna's alright!!" he called over to the young zanarkadian.

"She's fine. What about Lu?!" the reply came.

"Fine!!" Lulu shouted back and then she added on the end. "I can answer for myself!" Kai smirked slightly.

The Sinspawn turned to glare at the four who retook combat stances but in its rage it forgot its other adversaries, which was the plan. A loud thwack reminded it, as blitzball collided with its ear. It stumbled back as Wakka caught his ball in mid air. As it turned Kimahri hacked at its left arm causing it to back up further while Auron slashed down on the other. Getting frustrated Auron charged his blade and then thrust it into the ground causing a large explosion to form around its body. The beast howled as the explosion sent reeling. As the party regrouped once more the Sinspawn roared defiantly.

Kai growled in return "You're going down!" he spun his sheathed katana in both hands before settling with the saya angled diagonally down by his side, his hand on the hilt. A fierce flame like red aura exploded around Kai as his eyes focused on the fiend. He roared and unleashed the blade from its saya sending a gust of red energy towards the fiend. It collided with its midsection causing to scream in agony. Kai slashed back across his body sending another wave towards its left arm destroying before sending a final blade gust at the right arm, destroying that as well.

Kai fell to one knee, as Auron, Tidus and Kimahri leapt forward. Lulu and Wakka attacked the head as one causing it to turn slate grey. The remaining three assaulted its hide, taking turns and slashing it one by one. As the creature howled defiantly once more, Tidus, Auron and Kimahri slashed as one finally bringing the beast to its knees. They stood chests heaving as the creature twitched and remained curled in a defeated ball. Kai slowly got to his feet as Tidus bent over his hands on his knees catching his breath.

As they gathered together, they heard a distinct call over the waves and they looked up behind they beast to see a black shape inside the ocean below the cliff. The call sounded almost like a whale but carried a hint of foreboding and maliciousness within it.

"Oh no…" Lulu muttered as Kai stood up and came next to her. They looked at each other knowingly and then back at the giant shape contaminated the ocean.

"Here it comes…"

The shape looked like a giant fishing net, and slowly it grew closer and closer. The Crusaders on the beach gulped as the battle drew nearer. Then one of the waves rose extremely towering over the mountain Yuna and her Guardians were standing on. As the watched the wave subsided and then a massive burst of water sounded and the head of Sin appeared out of the liquid. Captain Lucil of the Crusaders drew her sword and rallied her troops around her. The sound of a loud explosion behind them signalled to the party the cannons firing. Long fire trails appeared in the air as the rounds erupted into Sin. The bringer of chaos simply remained where he was, unaffected by the cannon fire. As the rounds continued to crack on his skin, small shapes released themselves from Sin and plunged into the water. After reaching the water they changed into fish like creatures and began swarming to the beach. The Chocobo knights on the seafront roared and charged while the party looked.

The party watched as the battle was joined, it seemed pretty even. Tidus's eyes shifted to the huge shape of Sin. Sin's head turned to the cliff side and Tidus could feel its eyes upon him. Suddenly he could see the image of his father standing on Sin's head. It was only for a split-second, but Jecht stood calmly looking at his son, his long black hair coming just beneath his shoulders, and his arms were folded over his broad chest and then the image vanished. Tidus shook his head and looked back down at the battle.

Auron suddenly looked up at Sin's form. "LOOK OUT!!" The party looked up but the split second they took to register Auron's warning was all it took. Sin had decided to intervene in the battle.

Sin dispersed the shell around him and looked at the beach. His body suddenly tensed and then released itself. A large purple aura surrounded it and began to grow larger and larger. The battle waged on as the barrier continued to build and pulsate and then it happened. Sin fired the attack at the beach. With speed that seemed almost impossible for something that size the beam rocketed towards the beach. The soldiers looked and could not even scream. The blast enveloped the beach and Crusaders and Sinscale's alike were vaporised by the blast.

"NOOOOOO!" Wakka yelled down at the beach but it was not over. Tidus looked up to see another small beam flying towards them. Before he could shout a warning the beam connected with the cliff side. Kimahri, Lulu and Wakka dived for cover and Yuna threw herself to the floor. Auron seemed to just disappear but Tidus and Kai were hit by the shock wave. Kai was sent sailing back, until he collided with the rocks behind him. With a strangled cry of pain he slumped to the ground and lost consciousness. Tidus however was on the edge of the cliff. The rock gave way beneath him, and he fell down grabbing onto the rock above him. For a few seconds he thought he would be ok but then the stone crumbled. Tidus felt himself plummeting into the dust below, while the others remained huddled on the ground. The events during the rest of battle neither of them would see.

Kai groaned as he opened his eyes. The world blurred and he felt nausea sick into his gut. The son of Braska struggled to his feet and immediately felt dizziness set in, tasting the blood in his mouth. He took laboured steps as if a great weight was pressed upon his back. Kai staggered around seeing the bodies of fallen Crusaders lying around him, hearing his heart beat thunder inside his head. Looking up he saw the forms of Yuna, Auron and Seymour? They were battling the Sinspawn they had just defeated and looked as though they had the edge. Kai reached his arm towards the visage of Yuna as the world began to darken.

"Yu….na…." he fell forward on his face and returned to the darkness once more.

On the beach below them, Tidus came to his senses and looked around. Bodies, bodies everywhere, some in heaps, others with arms or legs missing and some were beyond recognition, mutilated beyond repair. Tidus got to his feet and slowly walked along the ruined beach, taking in the view of many fallen warriors. Then he saw the body of someone he recognised, Gatta the young crusader from Besaid. Tidus approached him and knelt down beside him.

"Gatta?" no reply and Tidus frowned. "Hey Gatta…" Tidus nudged him and Gatta simply fell to the ground. Tidus gasped slightly and looked down. He heard the whales call behind him and saw Sin turning away. Tidus watched for a second and then his rage took over him and he pelted down the beach. "Don't you run away from me!!" before he knew it he was swimming with all his might after Sin, like chasing a thief in market.

Pain continued to pound inside Kai's head. He groaned as he felt himself being nudged by a large foot. With a final groan, he opened his eyes and saw the familiar visage of Kimahri standing above him, holding his lance by his side. Kai sat up and rubbed his head before gazing up at the Ronso. He also was aware of the fact he had been moved from the cliff top to the beach.

"Kimahri…is Yuna ok?" the Ronso caretaker nodded and lowered his large hand in offer of help. Kai took his hand and felt himself being lifted to his feet. Taking a moment to compose himself, Kai smiled at the Ronso. "Thanks." Kimahri nodded and placed his hand on top of Kai's head in an affection gesture.

Kai looked around, seeing Yuna performing the sending amongst the fallen. Taking his eyes off his sister, he observed Lulu and Wakka standing together at the far-end of the beach, looking over the ocean. He noticed Tidus walking into view and smiled to himself, looking at Kimahri who had a look of respect planted on his features as he to gazed at the zanarkadian. Kai gazed around and saw his sheathed katana by his side. He picked it up and nodded to his Ronso caretaker, who returned the gesture and moved away towards Yuna. Kai saw Auron near the end of the beach and moved over to him. As he approached he heard Auron talking to Kinoc.

"A swift retreat" Auron mused as Kai came up behind them. "Satisfied?" Kinoc frowned as he gazed at his old friend.

"What do you mean?" Auron's eyes narrowed at Kinoc taking a step forward.

"Those who turned on Yevon died, while the faithful lived on" Kinoc sighed shaking his head.

"The past ten years have changed you I see" Kinoc turned and walked away followed by the warrior monks. Auron scoffed and took a swig from his jug on his hip. Kai approached glaring after Kinoc and turned to looked down at Seymour who was conversing with Yuna. Kai felt his eyes narrow further.

"Good to see your alive" Kai looked at Auron, who was looking at him. "How's your head?" Kai smirked.

"Pounding, but I'll live" Auron nodded as Seymour walked past. Kai followed Seymour with his eyes for a second. "Yevon invited a massacre," he stated. Auron sighed.

"I know" Kai turned to look at him.

"Can we really trust them now? After this?" Auron chuckled.

"You of all people should know that even the most true looking people can be untrustworthy" Auron replied. "Those who have power use that power and Maesters have power" Kai nodded and stood up next to him.

"And sometimes people with power only become afraid of losing that power" Kai added on. Auron nodded with an "hmm".

"Exactly." Auron watched as Seymour left. "Never let your guard down. Especially when around a Maester of Yevon" Auron then moved away towards the exit of the beach. Kai watched him leave.

"Heh. Don't you worry about that" Kai followed as the party regrouped. Tidus was the last to join them.

He looked around at his friends and all seemed relieved he was ok. Auron nodded to him with a small uncle like smile. Kimahri simply nodded, Lulu offered a smile as Wakka and Kai grinned at him. Yuna and Tidus locked eyes and for a split second they gazed at each. Yuna smiled sweetly with a small blush before turning around and following Kimahri as he walked away. One by one the guardians followed, Tidus however lagged behind for a second turning to look at the carnage left by Sin.

"Everything alright?" Tidus jumped slightly at Kai's voice. Tidus took a breath and looked around.

"I don't know. What happened today Kai?"

"That's not a question you should be asking me: ask Kinoc and Seymour" Tidus sighed.

"I'd rather as far away from them as possible." Kai laughed and Tidus gazed out over the ocean. "How do we go on? After what we've just seen, Sin seems practically unstoppable…how do we beat that thing?" Kai stood next to Tidus.

"It's not the things we experience that decide our fates Tidus." Tidus looked up at Kai confused. "What happens in our lifetime isn't decided from birth, it's not written in stone. Sure life ends with death, but in between life and death, there are endless possibilities." Kai stepped forward and looked over the blue innocent waves.

"It's not who our fathers are, or what our lineage is that defines us. It's the decisions we make that shape our futures. What happened here today was the choice of Yevon and whether they know it or not, they'll remembered and hated for it. There are always choices we wish to undo, and there are some we were know we wouldn't change. And we've all got some tough decisions to make in the future, and what the decisions are, will determine the outcome of the pilgrimage" Kai looked at Tidus with a smile and Tidus saw wisdom glimmering in Kai's arcane eyes.

"Tidus don't let others decide what you should do. You have the choice of how to shape your own destiny." And Kai walked away, tapping his fellow guardian on the shoulder. Tidus turned and watched Kai go before following him with a small smile.

_I thought about what Kai said that day. It's not who we are that decides our fates, it's the choices we make that determine out destiny. The more I think about it, we've come this far due to the decisions we made and we still have a few to make._

_There's so much about Spira I will never I understand, and what I've seen during my time here has led my to question the Fayth's purpose. But I have to admit that there's something…spiritual about this place. And though it may forever be obscure to me…I can still feel its power. I know that it's here I've had my first good nights sleep in a long time._

_What Kai said has been playing inside my head for a long time now. I've come to terms with the fact that I'll probably never see my Zanarkand again. And right now I find I don't really mind, as long as I can make a difference here. I know I can because I know now what I am._

_I realise now what my destiny is…_

* * *

_And there you have it guys and girls. Do give your reviews and thoughts _

_Next chapter coming soon_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_Just to warn you. I've skipped some parts of the game because i don't want this story to drag on too long._

_I'll be doing a bit of that in the next few chapters so don't have a go at me please._

* * *

Chapter 14

Tidus and the party entered a network of tree like structures. Tidus looked around in wonder at the beautiful and surreal pathways that made up the home of the Guado: Guadosalam. Tidus must have had a truly laughable expression, as he heard Kai chuckle next him. He looked at Kai who was smiling.

"Unbelievable…isn't it?" Tidus nodded as Kai looked around. "Guadosalam…. home of the Guado, the Keepers of the Farplane and the Protectors of the Afterlife…" He looked back Tidus "Respect what happens here Tidus…"

"Don't worry I'll stay in my place…Sir." Tidus answered with a smirk. Kai rolled his eyes and playfully slapped the back of Tidus's head before a guado approached.

He was an elderly guado, with long green hair, and like most Guado had long arms with large hands. He bowed before Yuna with a smile.

"Lady Yuna we've been expecting you…" he went to take her arm but was cut off abruptly by Wakka.

"Whoa…whoa!" Wakka planted his arm in front of Yuna as Kai stepped up, hand gliding to the hilt of his katana.

"Back up old man" The guado did so, the sight of Wakka alone was intimidating but with Kai and Wakka, it's not wise to push the line.

"Ah where are my manners? I am Tromell Guado my lady direct servant to Lord Seymour…" he said with a bow. Kai satisfied that the man means well, let go of his katana and tapped Wakka on the shoulder, who lowered his arm. "Lord Seymour has been expecting you…he has very important business with you…"

" Business with me?" Yuna replied, "Whatever could it be I wonder…" Tromell signals with his hand towards the large red door on the other side.

"Please come inside the manor, all will be explained." Tromell walked towards the manor. Wakka looked at Kai who nodded and Wakka led the way after Tromell followed by Yuna and Lulu. Auron stepped up next to Kai and looked at him for a second.

"Be on your guard" Kai nodded and Auron followed while Kai turned to Kimahri.

"Stay close to Yuna".

"Kimahri do so" the Ronso replied and followed Auron. Kai stretched and made his way after them. Tidus saw the look on Kai's face, the dark green of his eyes. Kai was in alert mode he could tell he didn't like the situation.

As Tidus stood still, the newest member of the group approached him. A young and bright girl of 15, wearing green shorts, with orange shirt with a long gauntlet on her right hand and a glove on her left. She had long blond hair tied up and her green eyes sparked with mischief. She smiled brightly at Tidus and patted him on the shoulder.

"Come on…we've gotta follow them" she said. Tidus chuckled and went after her.

"You seem happy Rikku…even after I kicked your butt at the Moonflow" Rikku was an Al Bhed and had tired to kidnap Yuna for an unknown reason. Tidus and Wakka had foiled her effort and she had subsequently joined them as a Guardian.

"Yeah…well you had help big shot," she said thumping him on the shoulder. "If it was just you: I'd woulda whopped you" Tidus smirked and ruffled her hair.

"You keep telling yourself that" Rikku huffed and followed him as they walked towards the red door, muttering to herself.

"Meanie…" she jogged past him into the manor. Tidus sighed and entered after her.

The manor was a strange sight filled with ancient pictures of fallen Guado leaders. It was a strange blend of colours, ranging from light blue to green, and these colours helped add to the wonder of the place. But there was a strange undercurrent to it. Something quite not right, dark, almost twisted. Tidus looked around and he could sense the strange currents in the air.

Kai was leaning against the wall next to Auron. He looked around suspiciously as if he expected something to jump out of the walls. His katana was held sheathed in his hand, but Kai's thumb occasional brushed the hilt of it. Auron turned and said something quietly to him. Kai nodded and moved next to Yuna. She offered a smile and they spoke quietly.

The door behind them opened and Tromell appeared once more.

"Please this way…" he said bowing the party entered one by one. Tidus moved in after Kai. Once again Kai and Auron looked over the room they were in before settling against the wall nearest the door. Tidus moved over to them while the others stood around the room.

"Stay on your guard" Auron advised as Tidus approached. Tidus frowned.

"Why? This guy's just a priest, right?" Auron smirked.

"Those who have power use that power" Auron looked at Tidus. "Maester have power" Tidus looked at him.

"You sure you don't have something against Yevon?" Auron chuckled dryly.

"I lived a long time in Zanarkand" Tidus made an "ah" movement with his mouth. Kai's eyes opened and he scoffed impatiently.

"How long is he gonna keep us waiting?" he asked. Tidus smirked and moved over to talk to Lulu. She offered some explanation about Guadosalam. Tidus couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" she demanded and Tidus just returned with a smile.

"You're already answering questions I didn't ask." Lulu gave him a look.

"You'd rather I say nothing then?" Tidus shook his head.

"No, no." he replied. "Maybe this means that you believe I don't know anything about Spira and that I'm actually from Zanarkand" Lulu thought for a moment before smiling. It was a rare thing to see Lulu smile.

"Well…there are many things I don't know. Your Zanarkand is one of those things, I suppose I can't say either way." She looked at him with a strange gaze. "Still be careful. You shouldn't tell other people" her tone was serious and slightly protective. Tidus nodded.

"I know…" he moved over to stand with Kai who was in the same place he had been before, leaning against the wall.

In present time Seymour entered the room. Yuna, Lulu and Wakka all did the pray gesture of Yevon. Auron, Rikku and Tidus just remained standing, but once again Kai's eyes bored into Seymour. It was like Kai was trying to see Seymour's soul.

"Welcome…please make yourselves at home. There is no rush," Seymour said with a smile. Auron pushed himself off the wall and looked at Seymour.

"Can we make this short? Yuna needs to rush" his tone was brusque. Seymour smiled and nodded.

"Please forgive me. It has been a while since I had guests." He turned to Yuna. "Please follow me Lady Yuna"

As Yuna stepped forward, the whole room began to change. It changed from the dining hall to an image of great machina city. The ceiling above was changed into pryeflies flying across space.

"This sphere is a reconstruction created by the thoughts of the dead on the Farplane" Seymour explained. The party looked around in awe but no one more so than Tidus.

The tall buildings, the bright lights, the people walking along the roads it was a place he knew very well. He thought he would never see it again. He looked around his eyes wide, his jaw dropped. It was his home; he knew it like the back of his hand. He turned seeing the blitzball stadium and felt a strange feeling of peace in his gut.

"Zanarkand." He stated. Seymour looked at him and nodded with the same polite smile.

"Correct. Zanarkand… as it looked one thousand years ago." Lulu and Wakka looked around with amazed expressions. "The great and wondrous machina city of Zanarkand." He smiled again. "She once lived in this metropolis" Yuna looked up at him.

"She?" she asked. Seymour did not answer and the room changed once more. This time it became a single room, a bedroom. Within the room stood a woman with long sliver hair by the bed. Yuna smiled softly.

"Lady Yunalesca…" she breathed.

"She was the first person who defeated Sin." He looked at Yuna. "You have inherited her name" Yuna shook her head.

"It was my father who named me."

"He was entrusting you with great task, the task of defeating Sin. Your very name signifies you must do this." Seymour turned and looked at Kai who was leaning against the wall a little ways off. "Kai's name too suggests his part in this. Such a name means strength and dedication. You know you must not do this alone" Kai scoffed and looked away.  
Out of the corner of his eye Kai saw Seymour whisper something Yuna's ear. Yuna gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Seymour stepped back and nodded slowly. As he did so the room changed back to the dining room. Kai's eyes narrowed very dangerously, as Seymour stared at Yuna.

Yuna turned to the party and moved towards them. She stopped and seized a cup of water. She gulped the water down as Rikku and Tidus approached her followed by the others apart from Kai who remained against the wall. Yuna looked up and her face was bright red.

"Whoa…your bright red…." Rikku said. Tidus frowned and put his hand on her shoulder. Seymour's own eyes narrowed at this.

"You ok?" Yuna looked up at him and took some hasty breaths struggling for her words.

"He…he asked me to marry him…" The entire party almost fell over in comical fashion. But the sound of a snarl like reply greeted their ears before they could so.

"Excuse me?" Tidus turned to see Kai. The red-clad guardian had pushed himself off the wall and his eyes were set on Seymour. "You know what Yuna must do" Seymour nodded. "Then you know we have no time for this." Tidus frowned at Kai and looked at Seymour.

"I am not saying she needs to answer this straight away." Seymour said with the same polite smile. "Please think about" Auron stepped and signalled for Kai to cool off.

"We will do so, then" Auron glanced at the party. "We leave" As the party began to move Seymour called after them

"Lady Yuna I await your favourable reply" Auron stepped towards the door, Tidus just behind him and turned round. Kai had not moved he remained perfectly still, his eyes staring a hole through Seymour.

"Kai…" Auron called to him.

"Go on ahead Auron" Kai replied. Tidus looked between them and Auron stepped forward.

"Kai you need to…"

"Auron!" Kai's reply was quick and brutal overriding the elder mans voice. Auron remained where he was for a few seconds before he did something Tidus thought he would never do. He backed down and exited the room.

"Come Tidus," he ordered and Tidus quickly followed. Kai remained staring blades at Seymour who gazed right back.

"Is there a problem?" Seymour asked.

"You barely even know my sister and yet you wish to marry her?" Kai replied darkly. "Forgive me Maester but its absurd" Seymour chuckled.

"I simply wish to bring Spira closer together. A marriage between Lady Yuna and myself could do this. Surely you understand what I am doing here," he answered. Kai's dark green eyes narrowed very dangerously.

"No I do not and that's what troubles me" Kai replied. He took a breath and stepped closer to Seymour. "Just so we're absolutely perfectly clear: I don't trust you." Seymour cut him off.

"Careful Son of Braska" Seymour warned him. "You are speaking to a Maester of Yevon" Kai hissed a breath and took another step closer.

"Then I'll put this into a language you can understand" his voice became very dark and dangerous. As he spoke, Kai's body became framed by a red aura, a blood coloured and deadly looking red. "If you so much as look at my sister the wrong way after this: I will kill you" Seymour raised his eyebrows but felt a small twinge of intimidation at Kai showing no fear of the repercussions his words could have.

Kai's aura slowly faded away as turned away and began to exit the room. "And if I incur Yevon's wrath by doing so, so be it" And with that Kai exited the room. Seymour watched him leave with an amused yet serious look on his face.

"Brave and foolish. You truly are your fathers son" Seymour turned and made preparations to leave for Macalania.

Kai exited the mansion to find Auron, Tidus and Wakka waiting for him. As he descended the stairs, he saw Auron and Wakka give him a look.

"What?" he demanded as he came to their level.

"What did you do?" Wakka replied. Kai scoffed and walked past them.

"Nothing…".

"Kai…" Kai sighed and turned back to Wakka.

"I simply reminded him of who he was proposing to" he answered. Auron nodded but added with a small smile.

"And you did not hold your blade to his throat?" Kai smiled darkly.

"I did not" Auron nodded.

"Yuna wished to your father, maybe you should go too" Kai sighed.

"I'd rather not. To see him again would be to lose him again" Auron inclined his head understandingly.

"As you wish"

About half an hour later, Yuna, Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri and Tidus emerged from the Farplane as Auron, Rikku and Kai waited for them. Yuna and the others came down the stairs as a pair of guado moved past them. Yuna looked at Kai and smiled sadly at him. Kai smiled in return and when she came near him, he placed his hand on her head lovingly.

He turned his gaze up and his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Yuna…" She looked up at him and turned to see a truly other worldly sight. The form of an unsent was emerging from the Farplane. The two guado backed up as the form of their long dead leader staggered towards them.

"Who's that?" Tidus asked his hand slipping towards Brotherhoods hilt on his back. Kai stepped forward in front of Yuna.

"It's Jyscal…" Kai replied. Tidus turned to him.

"I thought he was…"

"Yuna…" Auron interrupted "Send him" Yuna nodded and hurried forward and after a moment's hesitation with some encouragement from Lulu she sent him quickly. She knelt down as if to pick up something and Auron who was breathing heavily stood up.

"Talk later…we leave now" The party hastily turned round and left the Farplane.

"I don't understand it." Kai exclaimed as through the long corridor leading to the Farplane. "I sensed Jyscal's energy just before he vanished and from what I could pick out, he had already been sent once" Auron laughed shortly.

"You and your ability to sense the unsent" Auron remarked. "It never ceases to amaze"

"If he was sent once…then isn't that a but suspicious?" Tidus remarked as he walked beside. The entire party stopped and all of their eyes were on him.

"What're you implying kid?" Kai asked

"I'm just saying…" Kai looked at him and Tidus sighed. "Maybe it means the way he died was a bit…you know?" Kai raised his head a bit and the others all looked at each other with worried glances.

"I hate it when you do that" Kai remarked. Tidus frowned, confused.

"Do what?"

"When you just so happen to be right" Kai replied walking forward before stopping.

"What do you mean?" Tidus inquired.

"When a person is sent once already and returns it usually means they died an unclean death" Auron replied. Tidus nodded and then looked down in thought, as did the others.

"Which makes me wonder just how did Jyscal die?" Kai muttered to himself and then a thought struck him. "Seymour just what is you agenda?"

Kai would find out soon that his darkest fears were in fact reality...

* * *

_Ok there you have it. Expect a massive leap forward in the next chapter. I know its a bit of a spoiler but I want to get to a certain favorite part of mine in the story in the next chapter. I know its a bit selfish_

_Anyway reviews please..._


	15. Chapter 15

_Again I must warn you, parts of the game have been skipped. Don't have a go at me please, but I really wanted to get to this part of the game._

_Enjoy_

* * *

Chapter 15

Tidus watched as Wakka stalked away. Wakka had not taken the news of Rikku being an Al Bhed to well. Rikku looked down upset, but after Kai placed his hand on her shoulder she smiled and jumped onto one of the speeders left by her fellow Al Bhed. Tidus mounted one as well, as Lulu got on behind Rikku, he felt a hand thump his back and saw Kai get on behind.

"Need a lift?" he asked. Kai rolled his eyes and slapped him over the head playfully as the speed bikes roared to life and slid down the valley leading towards the Macalania temple. For a few moments of silence, Tidus cleared his throat.

"Hey Kai?" Kai looked up from his place behind Tidus, his brown hair whipping around his face.

"Yeah?"

"What are your thoughts on Rikku?" Kai laughed.

"You mean her being an Al Bhed, look she's my cousin so I don't care either way. She's a nice girl and a good Guardian so that's that. She's just Rikku enough said." Tidus laughed.

"What about Yuna marrying Seymour? How do you feel about that?" Kai tensed behind him.

"You already know how I feel about that kid." Tidus nodded.

"Yeah but I'd like to hear you say it" Kai sighed.

"I don't like it. There's something about Seymour I don't like but hey you already knew that. Still I don't actually think this will turn out the way he wants it to" Tidus frowned.

"What do you mean?" he called over the howling of the wind.

"Yuna made this decision a bit too quickly. Yeah sure, she'd do anything to please the people, but marry a guy she barely knows? Please…" Kai replied. "And besides I know Yuna too well, she's up to something. I don't think she chose to marry to Seymour to unite Spira." Tidus took in the information as they joined the other guardians at the end of the valley.

The guardians entered Macalania Temple, after some harsh words from the monk at the door involving Rikku. Still they had entered the temple despite a battle with the Al Bhed machina and Rikku's brother.

Tidus was the last to enter the temple Brotherhood in its usual place sheathed on his back. Kai and Auron were standing near the stairs both looking very out of place. Kai usual dark red shirt, red leather trousers and dark knuckles gloves and boots standing out like a sore thumb in the crowd of wedding guests.

For some reason, Tidus felt a pang of jealousy coil in his gut at the idea of Seymour marrying Yuna, but there was really nothing he could do about it now. Lulu and Wakka were talking quietly amongst themselves and Kimahri was standing with Rikku who looked somewhat disheartened about what had happened half an hour ago with Wakka.

"Where's Yuna?" Tidus asked one of nuns in the temple. She replied with a smile.

"In the cloister of Trials with Lord Seymour?" All the guardians automatically headed to the door heading to the trials. As Tidus began climbing the stairs a door on their right flew open.

A woman hurried out of the room and collapsed to the ground in shock her face pale and her hands trembling as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Lord Jyscal…" she cried out Kai and Auron glanced at each other "a sphere in Lady Yuna's belongings. The guardians hurried down the stairs and into the room, Auron and Kai in the lead. The guardians all entered the room and found the sphere the woman was talking about. Auron picked it up and turned to Tidus who was looking at him.

"This may well answer a few questions…" Auron said in usual calm voice. Tidus nodded and took the sphere from the older guardian. Setting down it on the floor Tidus pressed the keys in order to make it play. After a few long antagonising moments the image of Maester Jyscal Guado appeared hovering over the sphere.

_What I am about to tell you is the unclouded truth. I swear it on my honour as a Guado_

_Listen to me very carefully for I shall tell you truth about my son Seymour. His mind is closed even to me, a Maester of Yevon. But I can feel flames of darkness burning in his heart. He is using Yevon, the Guado and even the summoners. If he is not stopped he will surely bring destruction and chaos to Spira. I will leave this world soon, killed by my own so._

All present in the room exchanged glances of absolute fear and horror and disbelief on the part of Wakka. Kai's dark green eyes narrowed very dangerously as he continued to watch the sphere

_But I do not fault him. Because I was not wise enough, he has suffered and become twisted. I could not protect him and his mother from the world and its cruelty. I will accept death as punishment for my deeds. _

_But whoever is watching this…I implore you to stop Seymour! Stop my son._ With that the image flickered and died and the guardians all stood in stunned and horrified silence at the thought of Seymour's patricide

"Wonderful…" Auron muttered sarcastically, as a young nun picked up the sphere and retreated to the opposite side of the room. Rikku moved to Tidus who looked more shocked than anyone else.

"Will Yuna be alright?" Rikku asked terrified. Kai unfolded his arms, his sheathed katana held in his left hand, and he cracked his neck. Kai then marched past Tidus and Rikku, a look of complete and utter rage in his eyes.

"One thing _is _certain…" Kai growled as moved past them "no way in hell is that murderer going to marry my sister" Kai stalked out the room the others watching him in shock. Auron chuckled cynically and followed.

"To answer you're question Rikku: without us no…" Auron disappeared through the door. Kimahri quickly ran after them, as Wakka stared in disbelief at the latter three as they left the room.

"Where're you going?" he exclaimed, Rikku left the room as Tidus turned to him.

"You saw the sphere Seymour's bad news…" Tidus turned and began to leave.

"But… he's a Maester" Wakka pleaded as if trying to deny everything he'd just heard. Tidus already in a foul mood with Wakka as it was turned round cutting his arm through the air with a growl.

"Fine! Stay here if you want!" Wakka backed away slightly and felt Lulu's hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Wakka lets at least here what he has to say…" as she spoke they heard yelling from the other room.

"Sir Kai please you cannot…" it was the door guard.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!!" they heard Kai's voice thunder through the door and then they heard the sound of a man being flung bodily down the stairs. Wakka groaned pressing his palm to his forehead.

"This can't be happening," he muttered as he and Lulu hurried from the room Tidus turned to the young woman who now held the sphere.

"I'll keep the sphere safe until Lady Yuna returns" Tidus nodded and ran from the room. Reaching the stairs he found the man Kai had thrown down the stairs, stunned on the ground as he sat looking wide-eyed at the door the others had gone through.

Hurrying up the stairs he moved past Lulu and Wakka meeting Auron who was still wearing the mask of calmness.

"Kai and Kimahri are ahead, make sure Kai doesn't do anything until I get there…" Auron ordered and Tidus nodded as Lulu past them.

"Got it…" As Tidus hurried on Wakka moved past Auron and stood with his back to him.

"We will defend Yuna from anyone…" Auron growled as if daring Wakka to challenge him "even a Maester…" Wakka chuckled dryly-groaning half way through the chuckle.

"Oh…this can't be happening." Wakka and Auron turned and sprinted past Tidus who quickly began running after them.

He burst through the door and saw the other guardians assembled at the foot of the steps, which were guarded by two Guado bodyguards. On top of the stairs stood Maester Seymour, his back to the assembled party as he watched the door expectantly.

"Seymour!" Tidus shouted out him as he moved between Auron and Kimahri who had his spear drawn and ready, Kai stood to the left of the Ronso, his eyes boring into Seymour's back is if debating whether or not he should skewer the half-Guado on his blade which was still sheathed in it's saya in his left hand as his glove groaned as his fist tightened around it.

"Please be silent!" Seymour ordered Tidus with an annoyed tone "Lady Yuna prays to the Fayth…" Tidus took a step forward his hand on Brotherhood's hilt.

"Make me!" Tidus challenged. Seymour turned round, and slowly descended the stairs towards the party. Tidus assumed a more battle ready stance.

"Come on Seymour…make the first move…" Tidus could hear Kai mutter to his left. As Seymour reached the bottom of the stairs, the doors behind him opened with a rumble and Yuna appeared through the door. Tidus saw her first.

"Yuna!" Seymour turned to see the summoner, Yuna eyes widened at the sight of her guardians.

"But why?" she asked quickly descending the stairs to face her guardians, moving past Seymour in the process, she reached Tidus and her hand slipped into his, out of sight from the others.

"We saw Jyscal's sphere…" Tidus said softly as Yuna looked up at him, Auron took one step forward towards the murderous Maester.

"You killed him…" Auron growled Seymour chuckled slightly as an evil smirk marred his features.

"What of it?" he replied and then directed his speech to Yuna "Lady Yuna surely you knew of this did you not?" Yuna looked down from Tidus and Kai's eyes shifted to his sister but quickly back to Seymour. "Well then why did you come here?" Seymour inquired. Yuna remained looking down.

"I…came…" Yuna said softly, she then whipped round to face Seymour "I came to stop you!" she declared as Kai smiled slightly at Yuna's words.

"I see…" Seymour replied. "You've come to punish me then…" he turned and slowly approached Yuna. When he reached her, he extended his hand, asking her to choose between marriage or fighting him. Yuna stood for a second and then backed away towards Tidus. "Such a pity" Seymour said almost sadly. As he spoke the guardians surrounded Yuna in a protective circle. "Ah willing to defend the summoner even at the cost of your own life, the code of guardian how admirable…" Seymour motioned his arm and his guards moved forward. "Well if you're offering your lives I will have to take them…" moving past his guards he approached Yuna. "But the lady will be mine…" as he approached a blur of dark red moved in front of him. Kai had placed himself directly in front of Yuna and his right hand gripped the hilt of his katana.

"Stop! Don't come any closer!" Seymour stopped in mild surprise, as Kai's green eyes seemed to glow with a fierce intensity. "I don't care if you are a Maester of Yevon or if you're the leader of the Guado, I swear take one more step towards my sister and one of us will die here!" Yuna looked at her older brother with shock and awe mixed into one stare, as Seymour seemed to consider what he said and then Seymour's evil laugh filled the hall. "Funny is it?" Kai growled, his eyes narrowing.

"You are a fool, I know you will not kill me in order to save your sister, now step aside." Seymour taunted as he again advanced. No sooner as he took one step a slashing sound echoed from Kai. The half-Guado gave a surprise yelp and stumbled back, his left cheek bleeding with a slash from Kai. Looking up Seymour saw Kai's katana blade was trained on him.

"This is your final warning, take another step towards Yuna and I will give you a one way ticket to the Farplane!" Kai growled keeping his blade trained on Seymour.

"Maester Seymour, my guardians may be my protectors but they are also my friends…I will not stand by and watch them be hurt" Yuna stated as Seymour's guards moved to flank him, Yuna suddenly whipped up her staff and stood combat ready "I will fight you too!" as she spoke Wakka looked at Seymour.

"Maester Seymour…" he pleaded as Seymour's eyes narrowed, and the other guardians drew their weapons.

"So be it!" Seymour growled and suddenly moved his hands in a fluid movement. A bright flame exploded where Kai was standing, Tidus and grabbed Yuna and moved her back as the other guardians rolled away. As the flame burned, an orange shell like sphere dispelled the flames and in the centre stood Kai completely unfazed.

"You'll have to do much better than that…" Kai taunted, Seymour roared and a bright yellow lightning bolt hurtled towards Kai. The guardian back flipped away to avoid it as the other guardians moved to subdue to Guado guards, Yuna and Lulu staying back to provide magic support. Kai landed and quickly rolled to left to avoid an ice spell. Kai rolled into a crouch and got to his feet and charged towards Seymour his blade held out to the left.

"You're mine!" Kai leapt at Seymour and brought his katana down towards the Maesters skull. Seymour's staff appeared in his hand and he blocked the attack, shoving Kai back. Kai landed in a crouch and spun to the side to avoid Seymour's water spell, Kai slashed at Seymour again, who again parried it away leaping back and conjuring another fire spell.

Kimahri and Rikku were quickly pushing back to the first Guado guard. The guard ducked under a kick from Rikku and rolled backwards, using magic he tried to hit her with a spell, Rikku felt a shell surround her before the dark magic hit, and turned to give a thumbs up to Yuna. The Guado moved and attempted to right hook her; Rikku ducked under it and kicked the man back. Kimahri suddenly moved forward and plunged his spear into the Guado's heart. The man stood still for a second before his head dropped, and he vanished into pryeflies.

Tidus and Auron were each slashing at the guard in front of them who was desperately dodging all the attacks and was given no chance to counter attack. Tidus slashed for his legs, which the man jumped over but immediately had to duck a swipe from Auron. Rolling back he stood up only to be kicked in the chest by Tidus. As he stood he saw Auron taking a swing from his hip flask. Smirking the Guado made to attack. Auron then sprayed the liquid over his blade and it began to glow black, with red hints mixed into them. Auron then thrust his blade through the air and black balls of energy erupted from the blade. The guard's eyes widened as the energy rocketed towards him. With a scream the guard vanished into pryeflies.

The guardians and Yuna turned to see Kai leap back from Seymour, who made to do another spell. Kai then shot towards him and slashed at Seymour's arm. The murderer dropped his staff, with a yell and held his now bleeding arm. He looked up at Kai, and homicidal rage burned within his eyes.

"Feel my pain…" Seymour growled "Come Anima!" At Seymour's words, the room became engulfed with an eerie darkness, Kai backed away from Seymour as four chains appeared at four points within the room. The party regrouped as the hideous from of the Dark Aeon emerged from the dark pool in front of them. Anima screeched as if in terrible pain, almost immediately the Aeon gathered energy in its one eye and fired it at Kai. Kai quickly handspringed away avoiding what would have been an instant death, and stood his katana aimed at the aeon.

"An aeon of our own would be nice…" Kai said, Tidus looked at him and then turned to Yuna.

"Yuna the new Aeon!" Yuna nodded and began to ritual of the summoning

"Oh Fayth lend me strength…" she prayed as she began to summoning of the new Aeon she had acquired her guardians moving back. After a few moments a huge collection of ice appeared in front of Yuna. Then a shape began hovering down towards the pillar. Yuna watched as the first intangible object landed and then the ice exploded and a light blue clock fell into her hand and the form of a beautiful blue skinned woman stood in front of her. Shiva: the maiden of ice removed her blue locks from her eyes and gazed up Anime as unimpressed by the Dark Aeon.

The battle between the two entities was incredibly fierce; Shiva had the speed advantage but did not possess the pure power of Anima. However after an exchange of spells, Shiva summoned a massive wind of ice, which engulfed Anima, Shiva then summoned yet more ice to further imprison the beast. The ice queen then clicked her fingers causing the ice to explode. Anima screeched and then was concealed by its flap like shell as it vanished in a sea of Pryeflies.

No sooner had Anima disappeared, a torrent of flame engulfed Shiva. Shiva crumpled to the ground and then she too turned into pryeflies, Yuna looked up to see the remnants of a fire spell circling Seymour's hand.

"This power…this power that defeated Anima…it will be mine!" Seymour cried as he summoned more magic his desperation at its peak. Kai and the other guardians quickly leapt forward, Kimahri pulling Yuna out of the way. Kai and Tidus began weaving in and out to avoid the magic attacks from Seymour, who roared with rage as he continued his vain attempts to kill the party. Tidus and Kai couldn't get close to him, as he continued to summon spell after spell to protect himself from them. However his paid little attention to the Ronso as suddenly Kimahri had him off the ground and in the air. The murderous Maester found himself crashing to the ground and turned to see the Ronso Guardian's spear blade trained on him. Seymour looked up defiantly at Kimahri.

"Go on do it…" he spat "kill me Ronso, save your summoner, do it kill me!" Kimahri stood debating whether or not he should kill Seymour until Kai spoke.

"Kimahri… forget him, Seymour's beaten let's get out of here." Kai announced as Kimahri looked up at him "We've won, don't waste your time killing him, his pride has been completely torn to shreds, he's challenged and lost to warriors who are superior to him. It would be meaningless to take his life now; he's too scared and ashamed. Let him live with the shock, keeping it bottled up inside of him… silently" Kimahri lowered his spear and moved over to the party, Yuna sighed and began to leave quickly followed by Wakka and Lulu, Auron, Kimahri and Rikku close behind, Tidus followed then stopped and turned to Kai who had his back turned to Seymour. "Goodbye Seymour, never do mischief again" Kai said looking over his shoulder at the fallen Maester "may you live the rest of your in peace…" Seymour got to his feet, indescribable rage marring his features.

"Peace?" Seymour growled "Nonsense!" Kai began to walk away and Tidus, giving a final glance at Seymour, turned and made his way to Yuna and the others who were waiting by the entrance. "I will never…never…be… DEFEATED!!" Seymour roared as he leapt at Tidus.

"Tidus look out!" Yuna cried out, Tidus turned, his hand on Brotherhood's hilt getting ready to draw it, but Seymour never reached him. The sound of steel piercing human flesh echoed sickeningly around the hall.

Kai stood his blade protruding through the midsection of Seymour who had a look of shock and rage on his face as his breathing coming in painful gulps.

"Foolishness Seymour…" Kai growled as he twisted the katana blade in Seymour's midsection as Seymour gave a strangled groan in anguish "foolishness…I gave you one last change to live…and this is how you repay me?!" Kai exclaimed, Seymour snarled in pain.

"Regardless of what you have done…you will pay for this… My plan will come to fruition and Yuna will be mine!" Seymour hissed. Kai's eyes glowed dark and dangerous green and he too snarled.

"Shut up…" He growled as he withdrew his blade, and before Seymour could blink slashed past his neck. Seymour froze. Kai twirled his katana cleaning the blood from the blade and slowly sheathed it in its saya. The instant the blade clicked into its Saya, blood sprayed from Seymour's throat and the half-Guado crumpled to the ground with chocked groan and lay still blood oozing onto the ground. Yuna stood wide-eyed at Kai's actions and Wakka moved forward seizing Kai's collar.

"What have you done?!" He yelled at Kai, Kai swatted away Wakka's hands with snarl.

"What I had to…" Kai muttered in return as he moved past Wakka. The second his did so the door flew open and Tromell and two Guado monks appeared.

"Lord Seymour!" Tromell yelled in anguish "What happened here?" The guado knelt down next the corpse.

"What…what have I done?" Wakka said out loud.

"Seymour attacked first he's the bad guy…" Tidus retorted Tromell turned to the party in horror.

"You…you did this?" He asked in terror. Auron quickly turned away.

"Yuna send him…" Yuna made to do so but Tromell pushed her back.

"No! Stop! Stay away from him traitors!" The other two Guado heaved Seymour onto their shoulders and dragged him from the room, Tromell following them slowly. When they had gone Yuna fell to her knee's

"Traitors?" she whispered in disbelief. Wakka whirled round to Kai full of rage.

"Look what you've done! Kai because of you we are now traitors of Yevon! Why should we be punished because of your failures?!" Yuna looked up at Wakka in shock and stood up.

"Wakka enough…" she whispered. Kai then whipped round and his fist thundered into Wakka's jaw. Wakka hit the floor and looked up in shock.

"Blame me if you want Wakka… it's true I did kill Seymour deal with it! If you hate it that badly then hand me over to the Guado and Yevon! Maybe that'll make you feel better," Kai yelled back Wakka shaking his head. "If you're that blinded by your devotion to Yevon than so be it!"

"No…" Kai turned to Yuna who looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please don't say that…Kai we need you here…" Kai sighed and nodded.

"Now hold on a minute…" Tidus said "We can just explain what happened right?" Auron shook his head.

"It won't be that easy…let's get out of here…" Auron quickly turned and moved through the door, Lulu, Rikku and Kimahri following him. Wakka got up and walked past them clutching the spot where Kai had punched him. Kai took a calming breath and moved behind him. Yuna stood transfixed to the spot. She flinched slightly when Tidus put his hand on her shoulder; she turned and buried her head in his chest.

"Now what do we do?" she whispered as Tidus rubbed her back soothingly.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, for now…lets get out of here…" Yuna nodded and Tidus kissed her on the forehead. Yuna smiled slightly feeling the affection in the gesture then took a deep breath and followed her brother. Tidus too took a relaxing breath and moved out of the room into what would now be a difficult chapter in his story.

* * *

_I know I changed some of the speech but Kai needed to kill Seymour in this chapter. Kinder selfish on my part but I needed the brother to kill the husband to be for story purposes._

_Anyway reviews please guys._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_A:N Quick warning, lots of speech and lots of fighting. And of course skipped forward a bit. I really wanted to get to the saga with Seymour and Yevon so I skipped parts of the game. Sorry..._

_Anywho Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 16

The sound of organ music played as the collection of people entered the Bevelle High Bridge, a wedding. Along the perimeter, numerous warrior monks, machina weapons and monks were crowded as the entourage began to make its way to the central temple.

In the centre of the entourage, amidst the monks, soldiers and priests was Yuna. Having finally been captured in the Al Bhed home on Bikanel Island, she had been forced by Yevon into marrying Seymour. While this was merely a means to end to make peace with Yevon, in truth she had an ulterior motive: send Seymour. Dressed in pure white, Yuna looked truly beautiful as she received looks of approval from the men surrounding her.

But beneath the innocent beauty of her face, a deep-seated sense of anger, hatred and betrayal was starting to churn and twist in her heart. She had never held a grudge before but being forced to marry a man she despised by a religion she had devoted her life to. Yuna's heart pounded with an inhuman amount of hatred as she saw Seymour awaiting her at the bottom of the steps. Her bi-coloured eyes narrowed but nothing else changed.

She avoided looking into Seymour's smug eyes and simply turned to look up the steps. She would not give him the satisfaction of being able to see her loathing for him, or to see the betrayal she was feeling. Secretly deep down, she knew her guardians would come. Slowly and surely the two began walking up the steps. Yuna simply stared straight ahead while Seymour's eyes roamed over her figure. The crowd slowly began to gather at the foot of the steps as Mika awaited them at the top.

But as they reached the second flight of stairs, something in the air changed, some great feeling of tension had taken over the High Bridge. As the crowd gathered, pryeflies began to swarm around them. The beautiful twinkles of energy swirled around the temple and caught the eyes of everyone. Kinoc glared at them and signalled his men to get ready. Something wasn't right, the pryeflies had belonged to Evrae, the Guardian Wyrm and the protector of Bevelle.

The warrior monks began getting into formation and the machina weapons took defensive positions. Little did any of them know: most of them would not survive the coming battle.

For a few tense moments, there was nothing but chilling silence. The bells and organs had stopped and the crowd anxiously awaited the ceremony to begin. But slowly a strange roaring noise started to echo. As the people began looking up in confusion, it gradually got louder and louder. Yuna smiled, they were here.

Suddenly from the clouds above, a huge burst of cloud alerted everyone to the arrival of an airship. It swooped down from the clouds at blinding speed and headed straight for the wedding ceremony. Yuna's seven Guardians were gathered on the deck and at their head stood her brother, Kai. He observed the scene with narrowed eyes and his face contorted into a snarl. Tidus and the others all had similar looks of rage on their faces, even Wakka who cracked his knuckles as the airship reached its destination.

Kinoc growled and throw out his arm. "FIRE!!" the warrior monks all began firing at the airship. Bullets sang through the air towards the airship. Most of them simply pinged off the metal of the ship and harmlessly missed their targets.

The ship seemed to halt at the point Seymour and Yuna were standing. Seymour turned to see the entire collection of Yuna's Guardians glaring a hole through him, but his eyes set on Kai the one who caused him the most pain and he snarled.

Seizing Yuna, he dragged her up the stairs towards Mika. The three turned to observe the scene as the airship reached the far end of the bridge. A machina weapon floated beneath it and fired its cannons, causing two large explosions on the ship, which rocked it slightly. However from its bowls, two large anchors suddenly hurtled towards the bridge and the machina was crushed beneath them, as the chains connecting the ship to bridge became a transport route.

The seven guardians all leapt onto the chains, Tidus in the lead, Rikku close behind him. Tidus ducked under the first chain and then skilfully leapt over it onto his chain, he smirked as he did so and they sailed towards the bridge. One by one they leapt onto the bridge, Auron last as the chains finally gave out and the ship flew away. Just before he landed, Tidus was able to dropkick a warrior monk off the bridge and sent him plummeting into the city below.

Tidus and the guardians all looked up to see their target, Yuna, at the end of the bridge. Between them stood an entire army. Well life certainly wasn't go to be easy. Tidus stepped forward, drawing brotherhood.

"YUNA!!" he yelled at the top of his voice. As he spoke however, a crimson blade of energy shot past him and caused two warrior monks in front of them to back flip dramatically into oblivion. As he looked on in shock, he felt someone brush past him: Kai.

The older brother of Yuna had his eyes set on Seymour, and their arcane green blazed like hell-fire. His katana was held in his right hand and his saya was attached to his waist. His eyes turned to the warriors in front of him and his rage finally, after days of provocation, erupted.

"If you know what's good for you: You'll get out of my WAY!!" Kai roared and charged at the monks ahead of him.

"Kai!!" Rikku yelled after him but Auron had run past her, his large sword balanced on his shoulder.

"Forget it Rikku! Nothing is going to stop him now. We'd best lend him a hand" the entire party drew their weapons and followed Auron.

The warrior monks couldn't believe their eyes. Kai was charging right at them without any sign of fear. They couldn't fire their weapons as their hands shook so much and they found themselves backing off.

"Fire!! You fools!! Fire!!" the commander yelled at the them but their shock didn't allow them to

Kai was on them in a heartbeat. The first man fell, a slash right through his stomach. The second man felt his rifle battered down, and then his throat was cut. Kai spun quickly and ran the commander through. Spinning round, in a single display of masterful skill, Kai pulled the blade out of the commander and caused another man to flip forward as he cut his legs out from beneath him. Kai turned to see one of the machina taking aim at him and a large round exploded on the place he was standing. The machina suddenly flinched as the sound steel cutting metal cut the air, and the Guardian appeared behind it. The machina fell into two separate halves and exploded.

As Kai straightened up, a machina with extremely long legs suddenly appeared behind, its leg raised ready to crush him. He turned ready to attack but a dramatic display of lightning caused the machina to collapse. Lulu stood behind it, her hand cackling with electricity and she had a smug look on her face.

"Watch your back Kai!" she lectured him as Kimahri levelled four warrior monks with a mighty sweep of his lance and shot past her and the enraged Kai to engage the monks on the steps. Kai scoffed.

"Watch your own!" Kai turned and clotheslined a man who tried to get him from behind. As he stood up, three others all shot past him as Kimahri flung body after body from his path in his bid to reach Yuna. One quite comically flew at Tidus, who simply spun and kicked him away and into a pillar, which he slumped down.

Wakka and Rikku double-teamed four warrior wonks, Wakka stunning two of them with a blitz ball throw, before upper cutting the first of them and Rikku butterfly kicked the second. Rikku tripped the third one and received Wakka's fist to his noise and then Rikku back flipped and sent the final toppling over the railing.

Auron and Tidus joined Kimahri and began clearing a path through the warrior monks. Seymour and Kinoc both glared as the barriers between them began to crumble. Tidus rolled under a rifle to cut the perpetrator through the waist. He handspringed up and spun in the air bringing his sword to split a monk's rifle and its owner fell to the ground. Auron swept his sword to slice a man to the ground and then aimed a heavy downward blow to split the skull of his final opponent.

Tidus finally reached the stairs but a large barrage of gunfire blocked his path. The others caught up and Kinoc raised his weapon.

"You've come far enough," he snarled. "Stop!!" the party turned and multiple warrior monks raised their rifles at them. Kai had three men all separately aiming at him, but all of them kept their distance from him. Auron, Kimahri and Lulu all stood calm, while Rikku and Wakka looked at the soldiers. Tidus looked up at the Kinoc while Seymour watched with a smug impression.

Yuna finally chose this moment to act. Slowly making her way round Seymour, she pulled out her staff and held it in front of her. Seymour's smug expression vanished immediately and Yuna glared at him whilst keeping her staff poised.

"You would play at marriage just for the chance to send me?" Seymour asked amused. "You will is astounding. All the more fitting to be my lovely wife" Yuna's eyes narrowed even further.

_Don't count on it you animal!_Her mind screamed at him. Yuna began twirling her staff and Seymour tensed. A few pryeflies began to appear and Seymour felt dizzy. Mika suddenly stepped forward.

"Stop!" Yuna did not stop but kept going. "Do you not value your friends lives?" Yuna froze and Tidus along with Auron snarled. "You actions dictate their fate. Protect them…" Kai's eyes flicked between the monks guarding him. "Or throw them away" Wakka, Lulu, Rikku and Kimahri all tensed slightly as the rifle's around them cocked "The choice is yours."

Yuna looked round slowly at her Guardians. Auron and Kimahri had two monks each as they stood their ground. Lulu, Wakka and Rikku were all surrounded by Yevonites who had their rifles aimed at them. Kai was covered by three warrior monks, his eyes narrowed and his hand poised on his katana as he waited calmly for her decision. She felt her need to have them all around her grow and she became hesitant.

Finally her eyes settled on Tidus, who only had Kinoc's rifle aimed at him. Tidus's eyes met hers and for a long moment they gazed at each other. Yuna felt a huge amount of fear of not being able to see or speak to Tidus again if she sent Seymour. Yuna let out a defeated sigh and her staff clattered down the steps. Kai closed his eyes painfully.

"You are wise" Seymour muttered with a triumphant smile. He slowly moved forward and placed his hands on Yuna's shoulders. He ran his hand down her cheek and Yuna felt a strong urge to vomit settle in her gut. Lulu looked away as Seymour slowly moved in. Rikku and Wakka both gasped and Tidus's face curled into a snarl. Kai's eyes closed and he felt his body tense and his right hand began to bleed due to the strength of his grip on the katana. His body sparked with red electricity as his rage grew once more.

As the act began, Yuna's fist clenched terribly and her hatred for Seymour began blaze. She wanted desperately to have a weapon, any weapon in her hand just so she could stop what he was doing. Finally after a long moment it was over. Yuna turned her face away, trying to not to throw up at the terrible taste on her lips and Seymour turned to monks.

"Kill them," She gasped and the monks smirked. Tidus growled and took a step forward.

A loud bang echoed and Yuna flinched, tears wetting her cheeks. Tidus fell to one knee, clutching his shoulder a warrior monk's gun aimed at him. Kinoc aimed the barrel at his head, Tidus glaring defiantly

"I'm sorry but it is for Yevon" he said regretfully. Auron scoffed.

"Aren't these weapons outlawed by Yevon?" he asked. Kinoc put the gun in his face.

"There are exceptions" Auron didn't blink and Kinoc's arm trembled slightly. As he spoke a second monk aimed at Tidus, but Kai intervened. He seized the man's arm and wrapped his arm around his neck. A dozen other monks aimed at him.

"You wanna see someone dead Seymour?" he said as Seymour glared at him. "Watch this!" Kai wrenched his arm to the side and with a sick snap, the monk fell limp. The other monks all cocked their rifles ready to fire and Kai readied himself.

"Stop!!" Kai's heard snapped up and his eyes widened to see Yuna standing on the edge of the bridge. "Drop your weapons or else…" Yuna took a couple of steps back.

"Yuna!!" he shouted. Seymour realising she wasn't bluffing waved his arm and the monks lowered their weapons. Tidus and the others ran up to get to Yuna.

"Leave now! Please!!" Yuna begged Tidus who was closest. Tidus shook his head and held out his hand.

"You're coming with us!" he answered. Yuna shook her head and Kai stepped forward and she looked at him. Kai raised his head and gave a half-smile knowing her intention. Yuna turned back to Tidus.

"Don't worry! Go!" Tidus again shook his head.

"This is foolish" Seymour protested. Yuna sent him a withering look, wishing he would drop dead on the spot. "If you fall you will die!"

Yuna in an act of disgust filled defiance wiped her lips. She washed his kiss away and Seymour's eyes narrowed. And Yuna took another step back.

"Don't worry I can fly" Tidus's eyes widened as Yuna slowly tipped herself back "Believe" Yuna gave him a beautiful smile before falling backwards over the edge.

"Yuna!!" he ran to the edge but she had already fallen. Seymour too moved to the edge and Tidus stepped back and looked about ready to kick him over. However a bright white light and the sudden appearance of Valefor changed his plan. He looked down and saw Yuna sitting on Valefor's body looking up at them. Rikku suddenly took something from her built.

"Cover your eyes!" The party, knowing Rikku always had a trick up her sleeve" did so. Seymour raised his eyebrow and looked directly at the object she had thrown. A blinding flash emanated from it and he hissed covering his eyes.

"What was that?" Wakka exclaimed as the party moved down the steps.

"An Al Bhed flash bomb" Kai looked at Seymour who was helpless and blinded. He snarled and moved towards him about to draw his katana, but got caught by Kimahri who was carrying Tidus at the same time. Both struggled futilely against the Ronso.

"Lemme go! I'm gonna kill that Seymour!" Tidus demanded trying to leap at the Guado but Kimahri held him back, almost as if nothing was happening.

"Yeah?" Well get in line kid!" Kai shouted at Tidus. Kimahri lifted both bodily and began carrying them down the stairs despite their struggles and protests.

"Yuna said leave! We leave!" The ronso stated calmly not putting either of them down. Lulu came up next to them.

"We'll regroup with Yuna later" she stated. Auron ran past his sword ready.

"Breakthrough!" he shouted. Tidus and Kai were finally put down and both ran after Auron. As they ran they weaved through the corridors before Rikku shouted a question.

"Where'd Yunie go?" Lulu stopped and the party halted to catch their breath for a few seconds.

"Bevelle palace is a temple, there is only way place Yuna would go" Tidus perked up and he turned and began to run on ahead,

"The Chamber of the Fayth" the party all as one sprinted after Tidus and they moved through back passages and other shortcuts until they finally reached the temple.

Upon entering Wakka's jaw dropped, as did Lulu's. In front of them were numerous pieces of outlawed machina. There were control panels, weapons, computer consoles and Yevon's true colours were finally revealed. Behind all the claims of machina being outlawed, Yevon used them, as a means to an end.

"So this is Yevon's true face." Auron mused, "They betray their own teachings" Wakka looked down defeated and his voice was a haunted growl.

"They treated us like dirt" Kai placed his hand on Wakka's shoulder. Wakka looked at him for a second and nodded.

It didn't take long for the party to realise that Yuna would have already passed the cloister of trials. But the trials were long and complicated. The party wasted much of their valuable time trying to pass these trials. Its Yevon deliberately designed the trials to slow them down. But after much effort and considerable time, trials surrendered and the party entered the antechamber.

The antechamber was empty and it looked exactly like all the other chambers. The party looked around just to make sure it was clear and Tidus stepped forward.

"Yuna?" Wakka stepped up and looked at the door.

"Inside maybe?" Tidus moved up to the door and Wakka looked amazed.

"Well what're we waiting for?" Tidus began trying to heave the door up but without much success. Wakka looked shocked and made an instinctual response brought on by years under Yevons teachings.

"H-hey" he said.

"And you can stuff your taboo's" Tidus retorted still straining with the door. He felt another pair of hands take hold of the door and Kimahri nodded to him. Together they heaved the door up, but only halfway. Kimahri took it on his shoulder and Tidus slipped inside, closely followed by Auron.

Tidus looked up and saw Yuna in pray to a small image of a young boy. Tidus though he didn't realise it, had met the boy before in Zanarkand. The boy had told him not to be afraid about something and then simply vanished.

"W-what's that?" Tidus asked.

"A fayth" Tidus looked at Auron. "They join with the summoner and together they receive the Aeons. They are long dead people encased in stone. The dead should be allowed to rest." The spirit seemed to nod and then flew straight into Yuna.

Yuna leaned back as the spirit bonded with her and then after a dazzling display of light, she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Yuna…" Tidus quickly moved to her side and Auron took a step forward.

A small smile formed on his face as he saw Tidus prop Yuna's head on his knee. Auron looked on for a moment and then exited the chamber. Tidus simply gazed into Yuna's beautiful face for a few moments and then slowly lifted her and carried her bridal style from the chamber.

"NO! Don't come out!" Rikku's voice called but it was too late. Tidus emerged into the range of a number of rifles. Kinoc emerged with a satisfied expression on his face.

"There's the last of them," He announced signalling his men to secure them. "You are all to stand trial," Auron snorted in disgust.

"I assume it'll be a fair trial?" Kinoc gave a short laugh.

"Of course…" The party were all nudged one by one as they exited the antechamber.

Of course naturally the trial was a shame. Yevon had no intention of allowing the party to get away with betrayal. What was worse is that most of them knew about Seymour murdering his father, all except Maester Kelk Ronso. Kinoc knew, as did Mika. Yuna had pleaded with Mika to send Seymour but the horrifying truth would reveal itself.

Mika was unsent, and had been so for many years. As Kinoc had put it, enlightened leadership from the dead is preferable to the misguided failures of the living. According to Seymour, life is but a passing dream but the death that follows is eternal. Yevon only serves to give Sin what it wants: a constant cycle of death. Thus finally the corruption of the principles the people of Spira live finally rears it's ugly head.

Every Summoner who went up against Sin gave their lives for a chance at peace. But Sin is eternal and according to Yevon can never truly be defeated. So all the summoner who died against Sin, died in vain.

"The courage of the summoners that die fighting Sin, give the people hope" Mika finished as his form returned from its transparent state. "Nothing is futile in the life or death of a summoner" Auron looked down.

"Never futile and…never ending" he muttered. Mika nodded.

"Indeed that is the essence of Yevon" Mika stated. Yuna's eyes were wide with horror and her spirit broke.

"Lord Mika…"

"Yevon is embodied by eternal, unchanging continuity Summoner" Mika continued. Yuna shook her head, not believing her ears.

"No… that can't be right" She protested.

"Those who question these truths-they are traitors!" Mika spat and Yuna felt tears from her eyes.

"Lord Mika!" suddenly the sound of mocking claps echoed around the room and Kai stepped up, a look of disgust on his face.

He had just watched his sister's spirit break in front of his eyes. For the longest time she believed she could make a difference, that she could permanently stop Sin. Now she found out, every summoner before her, including her father had died in vain.

"Nice speech…I bet you tell yourself that every night so you can sleep" Mika's eyes narrowed on Kai and Seymour stepped up.

"Out of those present, your crimes son of Braska are by far the most severe" He announced. "Killing a Maester of Yevon, slaughtering an entire division of Warrior monks and constant defile of Yevon's teachings" Seymour smirked. "Your punishment has been long overdue" the sound of cocking guns caused Kai to look around and soldiers surrounded him.

"While the Guardians and Summoner are thrown into Via Purifico, you Son of Braska will be taking else where" Mika smiled "Your fate will be a different" Kai felt himself shoved forward. He quickly turned his gaze to Yuna who watched with fearful eyes.

He mouthed to her, "I'll find you…" before he was pushed through the open door. Outside he was swiftly knocked out and dragged to a chamber filled with numerous tools of torture.

Of course naturally the others were almost immediately taken to the cells. Tidus was with Auron and the two spent much time debating Spira. Of course naturally Tidus needed Auron to explain why Spira revolved around death. Auron and Tidus were separated by Kinoc and taken to different areas of the temple. Auron thrown into the labyrinth to join, Lulu, Kimahri and Yuna while Tidus joined Rikku and Wakka in the underwater section. The separate groups would begin their escape soon enough.

However elsewhere, the final Guardian was having all sorts of atrocities committed against him. Magic and physical methods were used to cause him to writhe, scream and cry out in agony. Seymour spared no expense in making Kai suffered from denying him Yuna.

Kai let out a strangled groan as the servant of Seymour continued his torture. Using a different tool he stabbed it into Kai's shoulder receiving a hiss from the Guardian who glared defiantly at the Guado.

"How does it feel Guardian?" the Guado drawled. Kai scoffed and spat some blood onto the floor.

"Why don't we swap places and you can find out?" Kai retorted. The Guado laughed evilly and stepped back to look at the injured Kai.

"Tempting…but I prefer to see someone else being in pain more than myself" he replied. "It's more…satisfying". He right hooked Kai round the face and then kicked him in the gut. Kai growled as the man backhanded him and Kai slumped slightly.

As he did so, the Guado walked over to the table. On the table lay Kai's katana. The guado picked it up, looking the saya over with a strange sense of admiration. He ran his hand up the sheathed blade before turning round to face Kai.

"This is a truly beautiful weapon…remarkable craftsmanship" he remarked before looking at Kai. "Tell me heathen…what is it that caused you to defy Yevon? That made you kill Lord Seymour?" Kai remained silent for a few moments.

The Guado snarled and drove the end of the saya into Kai's gut. Kai groaned before receiving the hilt to the underside of his chin and once again he slumped in the chains that were holding him up.

"Tell me!!" the Guado all but screamed. Kai smirked and coughed up some blood before looking at the man.

"Something you wouldn't understand…neither would Seymour. So absorbed in his own pathetic world." Kai laughed despite the situation he was in. "You honestly think you can even comprehend why I fight? Why I killed Seymour?" The Guado scoffed.

As he did so, three fiends materialised in the room, two were ogre fiends and the last was a basilisk. "You should rest…" the Guado drew Kai's katana.

Kai's head rocked back and blood spurted from his mouth as his own blade was driven through his body and into the wall behind him. Kai slouched coughing, blood dripping from his lips as the blade was left embedded in his torso.

"Soon you will be a new subject of experimentation and research…so we can learn a little something about your power…" The guado ran his hand over the katana's hilt. "And this sword"

Kai growled through the severe pain he was in and lifted his head slightly. "Never!" he hissed and spat his blood onto the man's face. The Guado made a noise of disgust and grabbed the katana again.

Kai cried in pain as the blade was twisted and then yanked out of him none to gently. His body slumped dangerously, as blood oozed from his lips. The Guado turned and walked slowly away as fiends watched Kai hungrily.

"Take him out!!" the man hissed before resuming his march. The fiends all leapt forward.

Kai watched as the fiends approached him. As he watched his eyelids grew heavier and he felt the darkness starting to take him. He allowed his eyes to close, taking solace in the fact he would not feel anything allowing a final breath to escape his lips.

However fate it seemed or perhaps something else would have its say. Kai was not able to see anything but black but he could hear a heartbeat and his own voice yelling incoherently for a few moments but then the words became clear.

_Yuna!! Run!!_ _A scream echoed over the heartbeat and around him, his sister's scream._

_Brother!! Kai's voice became panicked._

_Yuna!! Yunaaaaaaaaaaaa!!_

Kai's eyes burst open and a fierce red glow took over his body. His eyes were no longer green, but a fierce blood red. His voice returned him, taking deep breaths, the odd growl escaping his throat. The wounds began to heal faster than ever before and his right hand began to twitch.

The fiends began to move in slow motion. They were mere inches from him but his aura continued to grow in strength, size and pure power. Kai's hand began to twitch even more as if beckoning something to him.

The Guado walking did not notice the intense build up of energy but a sudden tugging at his hand caused him to look down. Suddenly the katana was ripped from his grasp and flew, spinning away back behind him. He turned just in time to see a huge explosion of power; the fiends in front of him were simply disintegrated by the energy. The Guado flew back crashed through the door and careened down the stair until he lay at the bottom. He shakily got to his feet and stared wide-eyed back up the stairs. Through the thick cloud of dust that had been blown up, he could not see anything.

Then slowly the cloud dissipated revealing a figure approaching him. As the cloud vanished completely, Kai was slowly walking forward, taking very slow steps, taking his time. All of his wounds and bruises had just vanished and he looked as if nothing had happened, even his clothes had been mended. His katana was held in a reverse grip, the blade angled up diagonally behind his back. The huge flame like red aura was still present and seemed to give a small strange sound of wind blowing through the air coupled with a peaceful and soothingly quiet whistle. Kai's blood red eyes continued to glow powerfully and they bored into the Guado in front of him.

"How?!" The Guado exclaimed taking steps back as Kai slowly descended the stairs. "With the amount of blood you lost you should have…!" Kai simply began speaking not answering the question.

"From that day forth…my heart changed. And a voice echoed…power. Give me more…power!" The man could not help but frown and his fear was mounting every second.

"What?!" Kai simply continued his story.

"And if I become a heathen…so be it. I'll endure the exile" his eyes glowed even more so and he stared a hole through the Guado. "Anything…to protect Yuna!" Kai swiped his sword through the air and crimson energy blade shot towards the Guado. The man could only screech as the blade connected with him and with another large explosion, sent him screaming towards the Farplane. Kai stood for a few seconds, the aura slowly vanishing and then his eyes returned to their normal arcane green.

Kai looked himself over. He was amazed; he had never felt stronger or more alive. He couldn't explain how or why he had suddenly returned from the dead. He turned back into the room and picked up his saya and re-sheathed his sword. He looked around at the pryeflies floating around and then remembered the day he had sworn to grow strong enough to protect Yuna. That was his strength, his desire to keep his sister safe. He began marching from the room before breaking into a run, bolting down the back corridors, whispering a promise to the air.

"Hold on sister…I'm coming…"

* * *

_There we go, you like? Either way reviews please!!_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Lady Yuna forgive me…"

Yuna looked round as the guard closed the door to the vast labyrinth in front of her. She turned looking around and sighed to herself painfully. She thought of all the events that had led to this point and could only find one true reason: Seymour. Her gut clenched in a vicious vice grip of hatred at the thought of him and she shook her head trying to rid him from her thoughts.

This place was known as Via Purifico, a dungeon for criminals. This was place as dark and dank, with only enough light to see. The air was thick with the souls of the dead and the long corridors were crawling with the fiends formed from the hatred those souls held for the Yevon.

Many people had been thrown into this place. None had ever remerged. Either they had died from starvation or lost the will to live. Or perhaps the fiends had killed them and then they became fiends themselves. Pryeflies swam through the air, giving a bit more light for those closed inside to see but it was not the usual sense of peace that the pryeflies gave; instead it was one of fear.

Sometimes if one listened closely, they thought they could still hear the screams of the ones who came before them.

Yuna began making her way through the labyrinth, cautiously and slowly. She knew she wasn't the only one down here and needed to find the others. Fiends littered the area and she found herself relying on her aeons and a few tricks she had picked up by watching Kai and Tidus in battle. One instance saw Yuna roll under a swipe from a sahagin before turning round and battering it across the head with her staff.

Yuna turned a corner, keeping herself as cool and collected as she could be. As she looked around, she didn't notice the fiend above her, a reptile. It hissed quietly before dropping down towards her, fangs and claws bared.

A loud explosion of fire alerted Yuna, and she whipped round to see the fire burning in mid-air. Then a loud thump as the smouldering form of the fiend hit the floor caused her to look down as it dissolved into pryeflies. Yuna gazed round at the sound of footsteps and saw Lulu emerge from the shadows.

As usual Lulu looked calm and cool and slightly relieved to see Yuna. Lulu approached her with a smile and Yuna looked down.

"Lulu…I…" Yuna struggled but Lulu cut off by drawing her into her arms and gave her a sisterly hug.

"It's ok…I know…" Yuna closed her eyes for a second before Lulu released her. She looked up to see another sahagin. Yuna stood ready but Lulu moved in front of her, and raised her hand in a fluent movement of power. The sahagin gave violent spasms as electricity struck it from above and it fell to the ground as the lightning bolts continued to course up its body. Lulu simply watched it for a second before looking back at Yuna.

"Auron and Kimahri are down here too" Lulu stated, Yuna nodded. "We had better find them and get out of here." Yuna nodded and fell into to step behind Lulu who naturally took point.

Lulu and Yuna moved very quickly through the numerous corridors, Lulu able to use her magic to help light the way. As the two made their way through the almost unending maze of stone, the heard the sounds of steel slicing through flesh. The two broke into a run and zigzagged around corners to try and find who was making the noises.

Coming into a square shaped room, they arrived just in time to see a drake slam into the wall and dissolve into pryeflies. The two turned round to see Auron dissect a sahagin with his massive blade. Not missing a beat, the legendary Guardian swung his blade through the air, near flattening a gecko against the hard floor.

Auron straightened up and glanced over at the two. He nodded to Lulu and gave a small smile to Yuna. After this brief display of uncle-like affection, Auron quickly became all business. He hefted his blade and balanced it on his shoulder.

"There must be an exit somewhere," he pointed out as he walked past them in his usual manner. "We search". Yuna and Lulu nodded and fell into step behind him. This left Kimahri but they would not find him, he would find them.

As they came to the opening leading to what had to be the exit, a large drake was standing ahead of them. It turned and charged right at them without wasting time, viciously snapping its jaws.

"I hate this place…" Auron muttered as he and Lulu stepped in front of Yuna, but before they could attack, a blur of blue shot in front of them. The drake was lifted off its feet and hurled into the wall. Then a lance blade impaled it through the chest and it vanished into pryeflies.

Kimahri straightened up and looked at Yuna. Yuna approached and bowed her head slightly. Kimahri placed his hand on her shoulder and looked at her.

"Yuna sorry we left you alone" Yuna shook her head with a sad smile.

"No it's ok" Kimahri moved his hand from her shoulder to her head and kept it there for a moment. Auron approached.

"I think it's time we leave. The others are not here from what I can tell…maybe they are in another part of Via Purifico" Auron stated. The others nodded and Yuna looked down.

"I hope the others are alright, especially Kai" she muttered. Auron smiled a small smile and placed his hand on her shoulder for a second.

"Kai takes after your father, he's stubborn and brave, he'll be fine" Yuna looked up with a smile and nodded. Auron lowered his hand and led them up the long corridor to what they could only presume to be the exit.

It was an extremely lengthy passage, red and black colouring adjourned the walls as the four moved along the passage. Yuna looked around cautiously as Auron and Kimahri kept their eyes locked firmly ahead keeping eyes out for danger. Lulu was next to Yuna as usual. She always walked next to Yuna, as if to keep a close eye on her.

As they reached the end of the passage, a figure emerged from the darkness. He was wearing blue robes and had long brown hair with brown eyes. He was a summoner like Yuna, known as Isaaru. He looked shocked at the fact Yuna was in the prison of Yevon.

"Lady Yuna…so it is you" he stopped in front of them, looking directly at Yuna.

"Why are you here?" she asked timidly almost dreading the answer.

"We rode the airship to the calm lands and then came to Bevelle" Isaaru explained unnecessarily. "Maester Kinoc summoner us then, told us to " deal with the traitors"" Yuna looked down and Auron scoffed.

"You will fight us?" Isaaru nodded.

"The temple's orders are law. Even if you are Lord Braska's flesh and blood…you are a traitor!" Isaaru had a look of pained determination on his face as he moved his hand in a fluent motion, and fired licked up around him. "Forgive me Lady Yuna…"

As he finished his movement, Ifrit, the Master of Hellfire, burst from the ground in a huge torrent of fire and earth. Yuna took out her staff and began her own summoning. In a dazzling display of blue and white light, Shiva, Goddess of Ice, appeared next to Yuna.

Almost immediately, Ifrit summoned a huge fireball and hurled it at Shiva. Shiva leapt over it and conjured some ice to return the favour. Ifrit battered some of the ice chucks away and dodged the other two. He flew at Shiva with a roar and Shiva quickly flipped over him. The blue-Aeon used another spell to attack, catching Ifrit off guard. Ifrit growled and leapt at Shiva again. She simply jumped and spun kicked to the ground again, but she remained hovering in the air. Ifrit roared defiantly and Shiva flicked her blue locks from her face. For a few moments the Aeons simply stared at each other. Then Shiva clicked her fingers and the battle was rejoined.

Elsewhere, another three Guardians were busy making their way through the maze of Via Purifico. Tidus, Wakka and Rikku all moved through it with speed but their section of Via Purifico was vastly different to the one Yuna was trapped in. The reason being, it was completely submerged in water.

The similarities were only the facts that the place seemed an almost endless collection of corridors and dead ends. The second fact was the huge number of fiends roaming the area. Unlike the other side, no pryeflies seemed to be present, perhaps due to the water. Whatever the reason, the stench of death still polluted it, even if it was under water.

Tidus led the way, brotherhood firmly in hand. He was the faster swimmer of the three. Wakka and Rikku were close behind, weapons in hand as they followed Tidus's lead through the metropolis.

Every fiend they came across was dealt with rather quickly the water was practically nothing to them, just that they couldn't walk. Wakka's ball, Rikku's claw or Tidus's blade sent them on their way to the farplane. The three were together from the start, making the fiends nothing but target practice. Tidus slashed a final octopus in his way as Wakka and Rikku felled the large group of Remora, shark like fiends that had tried to sneak up on them.

The party stopped for second, to regain some energy before moving on. Rikku looked around calmly as Tidus and Wakka also kept their eyes peeled. Tidus's eyes narrowed as he sensed something. His eyes gleamed silver for a split second, unnoticed by Rikku or Wakka.

Suddenly as if from out of nowhere pryeflies began zooming past them. They emerged from the walls, from the darkness ahead of them and from the water that surrounded them in a dazzling display. The three looked at each other before hearing a drowned roar in a manner of speaking from behind them. All three turned round to see a newer more deadly threat.

Evrae, the Great Sacred beast was back. However in contrast to its almost beautiful appearance in their last battle, it was now a corrupted shadow of its former self. Its scales were now almost completely black, its elegant wings were gone and its head now almost resembled a skull. Evrae roared and took in the view of its prey.

Wakka threw his ball at Evrae but it simply bounced off its hide harmlessly. Evrae fired a kind of beam at Wakka, who narrowly dodged it. The wall behind where Wakka had once been was completely turned to stone. Rikku picked a grenade from her pocket and hurled it Evrae, who battered it back with its claws. The grenade exploded sending the three backwards due to the force. Tidus looked up to see Evrae attacking him. Tidus quickly swam to the side as Evrae tore through the wall behind him. Tidus stroke the side of Evrae managing to cut away some of the scales before its tail slammed him into a wall. Tidus shook his head and quickly vaulted himself to the side again as a second beam collided with wall turning it into lifeless rock.

Wakka and Rikku both attacked at the same time, but Evrae fended them off, giving back Wakka's ball with extra pain insurance, as it hit him square in the face. Rikku was thrown back into Tidus, and quickly flipped herself back up and the three stared down the beast once more. Tidus looked around at the area and saw the gates. He quickly found the locks and came up with an impulsive and, what some people would call, stupid plan.

Tidus quickly swam behind his friends, and slashed both locks causing the gate to open. He looked at Wakka and Rikku and signalled for them to go. Wakka shook his head for a second while Rikku looked hesitant. Tidus quickly turned back to Evrae and the party once again dived to the side as the beast ripped into the wall again, causing bits of metal and stone to litter the water. Tidus again signalled for Wakka and Rikku to go, this time far more aggressively. Wakka and Rikku both looked at him before nodding. As the two began swimming away, Tidus placed himself directly in front of Evrae blocking its route. Evrae screeched in anger, as if insulted by Tidus. Tidus however knew he could hold off Evrae long enough using his speed.

Tidus swam above Evrae as it moved to attack and landed on its scales. As if he was on land, Tidus began running up its body at breakneck speed, the water no hindrance to him. As soon as he reached its neck, he drove his sword into its flesh. Evrae screamed in pain and hurtled him from its body. Tidus flipped and pushed himself off the wall, and came back slashing through its scales again. Evrae swiped at him with its claws and Tidus quickly flipped in the water to avoid it. Seeing the damage was done, Tidus quickly swam away but Evrae quickly caught up. Tidus quickly landed on its head, after avoiding an attempt to eat him.

Tidus hammered his blade onto Evrae's skull, and the beast howled angrily unable to shake Tidus off this time. Tidus began hammering his sword down repeatedly, giving Evrae quite the headache. They reached the next area and Tidus saw his plan had worked. He propelled himself of Evrae and volleyed Wakka's blitzball at it, as Wakka threw at him. The ball impacted powerfully on Evrae neck causing the beast crumple in the water. Wakka caught his ball, and in the same motion, spun and hurled it back at Evrae, repaying the favour by hitting it in the eye. As the ball flew back to its own. Rikku mixed something together and hurled an object at Evrae causing a large explosion to engulf it.

As Evrae reeled from the attack Tidus began to glow blue, his hair beginning to bellow under some invisible force. Tidus's brotherhood blade glowed as well and Tidus smirked. Like a bullet he shot past Rikku and Wakka and brought down the beast. Tidus slashed through its neck, then spinning in the water, sliced, slashed and hacked away at Evrae an additional nine times, catching it on its head, neck, body, arms, legs and tail. Tidus swam around it and thrust his blade forward and tore through it rejoining Rikku and Wakka on the other side. Evrae writhed in the water before exploding into a dramatic display of pryeflies.

Tidus, Rikku and Wakka gave each other a thumbs up and then quickly made their way to the exit, leaving the death filled prison of Yevon behind.

All three emerged from the water gasping for breath and looked up to find themselves on the main pathway leading to the temple. Looking up they saw the rest of the party.

Yuna had defeated Isaaru in their Aeon duel and Isaaru had allowed them to leave, at the cost of his own pilgrimage. Yuna looked up with a smile as the three emerged from the water. Rikku was out fastest and quickly gave Yuna a hug.

"Yunie!!" Yuna looked slightly surprised but relieved as well. "We were all so worried about you. It's good to have you back!" Yuna smiled and hugged Rikku in return.

"Thank you" she replied.

"I uh…" Yuna looked up at Tidus after he spoke. "I…" she tilted her head slightly. She released Rikku and approached Tidus who looked away for a second. Both were a bit lost for words.

Yuna's stomach fluttered slightly as he looked back at her and she found herself staring into his spellbinding blue eyes. Yuna simply couldn't resist and laid her head on his chest. Tidus caught off guard didn't react for a second before wrapping his arms around her. For a moment the party waited patiently as the two shared their moment.

Suddenly a loud crash caught their attention and Tidus's head snapped up to see a warrior hurtling towards them throw the air. Yuna quickly jumped back and Tidus spun and inner-crescent kicked the guard away to his left. The guard comically hit the wall face first before falling into the water. Tidus looked down at the unconscious monk before a familiar voice greeted them.

"I hope this isn't a private party" Tidus looked up and saw Kai coming out of the doorway behind them. He looked like this was just another day at the beach and he had a smile on his face as he walked over to the party. Yuna felt a joyous smile mar her face and she ran to her brother engulfing him in a hug, which he readily returned. "Sorry I took so long…" he breathed.

As the brother and sister shared their reunion, Tidus felt something and looked round. His blue eyes immediately narrowed dangerously and he called over to the siblings.

"Kai…" Kai looked up and his eyes also narrowed as he stepped away from Yuna. The party all turned and stood ready as a very familiar man walked towards them.

Seymour Guado, flanked by four of his guards marched towards them. One of the guards seemed to be carrying an unconscious Maester Kinoc. Seymour had a smug smile on his face and his eyes gleamed slightly. He stopped as he neared the party. Tidus stood in front of Yuna as Seymour approached. The guard carrying Kinoc dropped him and the Maester fell on his face and lay motionless. Auron realised that Kinoc was no more.

"Kinoc…" he muttered. Tidus snarled and shot a withering glare at Seymour.

"Why you!" he snarled. Seymour continued to smile his smug smile.

"I have saved him." Seymour said looked down at Kinoc "He was a man who craved power. And great power he had, but he feared losing it." Seymour continued with a pitying tone "Trembling at unseen enemies, he spent his days scheming petty schemes. Chased by his fears, never knowing rest." He looked up at the party "You see...Now he has no worries. He has been granted sleep eternal." Seymour closed his eyes "Death is a sweet slumber. All the pain of life is gently swept away... Ah, yes." Seymour reopened his eyes and they had an insane glint to them.

"So you see... if all life were to end in Spira, all suffering would end. Don't you see? Do you not agree?" Seymour turned his gaze straight to Yuna "That, Yuna, is why I need you." Kai stepped up next to Yuna' as did Kimahri while the other Guardians stood next to Tidus.

"Come, Lady Yuna. Come with me to Zanarkand, the lost city of the dead." Seymour raised his hand to Yuna who stared with absolute loathing at the half-Guado "With death on our side, we will save Spira, and for this...I will take from you your strength, Yuna, your life, and become the next Sin." Lulu and Wakka in confusion looked at each other as Seymour finished his speech.

"I will destroy Spira! I will save it!"

"Say what?!" Kai exclaimed incredulously.

"You're completely nuts pal!!" Tidus retorted in disgust. As he spoke Kimahri shot past his lance poised and he thrust it through Seymour's heart. For a moment there was nothing but silence as Seymour looked at the Ronso in disgust.

What followed next was a horrifying event. Seymour raised his staff and his four guards and the body of Kinoc dissolved completely into pryeflies. Seymour raised his head and seemed to howl in agony though his voice didn't come from his throat. His body changed, his arms and legs becoming covered by what looked like purple scales. Becoming covered in grey scales and like a large grey tombstone appeared behind him. On his shoulder something like a bronze coloured, oversized scorpion was poised on his neck.

At first Kimahri stood alone against Seymour while the others fled. But Yuna refused to leave Kimahri behind and she and Tidus turned back quickly followed by the others to help him.

The battle was long and fierce as Seymour's power grew exponentially from their first battle. The party had to resort to a number of tricks to try and defeat but he fended most off with relative ease.

Kai and Tidus hit the ground with a thud and looked up as Seymour thrust his hand forward. A huge torrent of red flame engulfed Kai and the party stood in shook as Seymour smirked triumphantly. Suddenly the flame changed into a small ball and behind Kai stood, his hand holding the flame as if nothing was wrong, before he closed his hand and the flame extinguished. Tidus stood up as well his eyes gleaming as a fierce blue aura burned around him and the party regrouped.

"You're stronger than before…" Seymour muttered in his new raspy voice. "Much stronger…" Kai scoffed and charged. The battle rejoined as Tidus, Kimahri, Auron, Rikku and Kai whittled down his defences with fierce punishing blows, while Wakka kept the scorpion at bay and Lulu and Yuna attacked with magic and Yuna healed the party members.

After a furious and violent clash, Seymour slumped slightly and looked up at the party. Auron roared and to the shock of everyone leapt at Seymour, and brought his sword down through the Maester. After a few moments Seymour reared back as if to howl and Kai ran forward and slashed through thin air as Seymour vanished into pryeflies.

"Not again!" Kai growled before looking to see a huge squadron of monks coming their way. "Let's get outta here!"

The party turned and fled from Bevelle, as the monks pursued them from the sacred city.

However their troubles were still far from over…

_We escaped with our skins intact, but Yuna lost something.  
I could already tell, her faith was shaken, Yevon had betrayed her.  
I felt like I should do or say something—anything…_

_But nothing came. I was just as lost as she was. And then..."_

__

I just wanna apologise for the short fight with Seymour. I was having trouble with it as I kept giving Kai or Tidus a leading role in the fight, which I wanted to avoid as Tidus had one already and Kai was the focus of the last chapter. So I made it short instead. I'm sorry.

Anyway reviews please!!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_Ok guys and girls. This is a major league request. _

_Please offer your reviews for this chapter. You'll know the scene when you read it. It took a long time to write and I'm not sure how it worked. So please. please give me your thoughts for this chapter._

* * *

Chapter 18

Macalania had become their refuge now. The soft crystal like treetops hid the party as they settled under a tree. Yuna had left to be alone it was obvious why: Yevon. The others remained around a fire while Auron kept watch. Kai sat on one of the thick branches of the tree; his left leg dangling from the branch and his arm was draped over his right knee while the others remained on the floor.

The forest seemed to give off a strange melody. It was almost like a soft humming mixed with a soft breeze. It was as if the fayth were singing through the trees, like they wanted to appease the party who had come so far and had been through so much.

The party sat in silence, all deep within their own thoughts. Wakka sat closest to the fire, while Lulu stood calm and watch like always, Rikku was crouched on the ground, while Tidus sat next to Lulu deep in thought. Presently they heard the heavy footsteps of Auron as he re-entered the area.

Wakka looked up as he approached "Well?" he inquired.

"We're in the clear" Auron replied as he looked at the gathered party. "We will have to avoid Bevelle in the future" Wakka nodded and Auron noticed the summoner was missing. "Yuna?" Rikku stood up.

"She said she wanted to be alone" she replied. Auron nodded understandingly.

"Of course…"

"What do we do now?" Kai asked quietly. The others looked at him, as he remained in the tree. "Attacking Bevelle, killing a Maester, being proclaimed traitors and making an enemy of Yevon" He sighed. "What a wonderful pilgrimage this has become…" the others looked down regretfully for a moment.

The melody of the woods continued to play as they thought, and the soft breeze blew through the trees. As Tidus thought he heard Lulu's voice.

"Yuna's off in the woods" Tidus looked up at her and she had a strange smile on her face. "Kimahri's with her, but maybe you should go too…" Tidus frowned and he stood up to reply but Lulu stopped him. "I think it would help if you were there" Tidus nodded and slowly exited the area.

Tidus was feeling a mixture of emotions right now, concerning Yuna. While he respected the fact that she wanted to save Spira from Sin, he did not want her to give her life while doing so. To finish the pilgrimage would mean Yuna would give away her life. And even after that Sin would still return according to what Mika said.

Was it really worth it? So many summoners before her had given their lives against Sin, and each time it returned bringing another reign of terror with it. Why sacrifice some many lives just for the sake of bringing a temporary calm, a temporary stop to the chaos?

Tidus had never truly been one for needless sacrifice and he knew Yuna's would truly be worthless as Sin always came back. He did not want her to die just for the sake of the people. She deserved to live life not throw it away before it began.

Tidus was so deep in thought that he almost walked head long into Kimahri. The ronso looked down at him for a second as if judging the reason he had come to the spring. Then Kimahri smiled a ronso smile and pointed towards the spring and towards Yuna. Tidus nodded and carefully measured his steps as he approached Yuna.

Yuna was standing in the water, her back to Tidus and her head bowed. Tidus stopped a little ways from the spring and simply gazed at her for a moment. The melody of the woods had silenced leaving just the wind blowing through the trees. Yuna knew that it was Tidus and she was glad it was him. For a long moment neither said anything, Yuna content to take peace in his presence while he remained simply gazing at her.

Finally Yuna broke the silence. "I always thought this would be easier somehow" she slowly raised her head and Tidus gazed at her sadly. "I thought everyone would help me, with all my friends together beside me" she turned her head slightly so Tidus could hear her more clearly. "I've been trying so hard…"

Tidus sighed and looked down for a second taking a couple of steps forward with a sad expression on his face "Maybe you're trying too hard" she frowned at his words and closed her eyes painfully when he next spoke. "They told me…everything" his voice was bitter and upset and she turned to look at him. He was now standing behind her in the water and his deep blue eyes were filled with sorrow.

"Everything?" he swallowed slightly and nodded. Yuna looked away unable to meet his gaze. "Well so then…you know…" Tidus nodded and took another step forward.

"Yeah… I'm sorry" Yuna turned back to him, her eyes asking a silent question _Why?_ "It's just you know…all those things I said. Like "let's go get Sin" or about Zanarkand." He turned away. "I didn't know what would happen to you Yuna. I guess, I hope it didn't make you sad" he gazed back to her and his voice was almost pleading "Forgive me…" Yuna smiled sadly and Tidus looked down trying hard not to show too much weakness.

"I wasn't sad" Yuna answered, "I was happy" Tidus sighed once more and took in a deep breath before vanishing beneath the water. Yuna turned and saw him gone for a second, feeling a little worried that he was gone. He resurfaced behind her and she turned to look at him.

For moment she simply watched him, a smile back on her face. Tidus floated on his back, looking so naturally suited to the water. He was so relaxed; not even seeming to notice that he was in the water it was that natural to him. She liked watching Tidus; he always seemed to make her smile, even at times like this.

"Yuna…" he called to her from the water, his voice once again carrying some of the confidence it used to "Just don't do it…" Yuna felt confusion mar her features for a second.

"The pilgrimage?" she replied. Tidus flopped forward and turned to her and nodded.

"Yeah…that's right" she looked down. "Forget about Sin, about being a summoner. Forget all that" she kept her head down. "Live a normal life. Come on now Yuna. What do you say?" Yuna remained silent and Tidus looked away as he awaited her answer. Yuna smiled and raised her head.

"Maybe I will…" Tidus turned to her and then submerged to swim towards her, surfacing in front of her. "Wouldn't everyone be surprised?" Tidus nodded.

"Yeah. Except Rikku she'd be with you" Tidus reasoned trying to persuade her "Lulu and Wakka wouldn't hold out long…" Yuna nodded.

"Kimahri would say yes too I know. But Sir Auron…" she muttered. Tidus stared at her.

"I'll make him understand Yuna, it's the least I can do for you…" Yuna gazed at him, shaking her head with a smile.

"No I should tell him, he…deserves it" Yuna moved away from him and slowly fell back onto the water floating on her back. She gazed up at the sky, the stars smiling down at her as she glided over the water. "What'll I do if I give my pilgrimage?" Tidus thought for a moment and then it struck him.

"Hey Zanarkand! Let's go to Zanarkand!" Yuna gave a surprised 'huh?' "Not the one in Spira, the one I'm from" Yuna stood and looked at him. We'll all fly there. Everyone can go. And we'll have a big party at my place!" Yuna approached him with a smile.

"And then we could see Blitzball! You're Zanarkand Abes would play. We could all watch you play, in the stadium filled with light. I'd cheer and cheer till I couldn't cheer anymore!" Tidus nodded with a grin.

"Right on!" Yuna frowned thinking.

"But what about after the game?" Tidus smirked.

"Well we'd go out and have fun" Yuna raised her eyebrows.

"At the middle of the night?" she asked. Tidus laughed.

"No problem. Zanarkand never sleeps." He looked up at the stars and his smiled vanished and was replaced with a look of nostalgia. "Let's go to the sea before the sunrise" Yuna gazed at him as he spoke. "The city lights go out one by one. The stars fade..." Yuna came up and stood next to him as he continued he description "Then the horizon glows, almost like it's on fire. It's kinda rose-colored, right? First in the sea, then it spreads to the sky, then to the whole city. It gets brighter and brighter, till everything glows." He looked down his voice becoming soft and gentle "It's really...pretty." he smiled "I know you'd like it."

"I'd like to see it…" Yuna's voice was soft and broken. "Some day…" He turned to her with a smile.

"Well you can Yuna. We'll both go…" his smile faded and his mouth opened slightly. A tear dropped into the water, and Yuna's cheeks were wet from silent tears falling from her eyes. "Yu…?" Tidus took a step forward.

"I can't…" she mumbled through her tears, they began falling quicker now. "I just can't…" she let out a strangled sob "I can't go!" Yuna began to cry uncontrollably, her hand coming up to try and stop the tears and she sobbed as Tidus looked down.

Yuna continued to weep as Tidus looked up at her. He took a step forward. On instinct alone, his hands gently came out of the water and rested on her shoulders.

"Yuna…" Yuna slowly looked up and she felt her tears subside slightly as her bi-coloured eyes met his. His eyes entranced her slightly and he slowly leaned in.

Yuna's eyes widened slightly as his lips met hers in the form of a soft, chaste kiss. Yuna stiffened slightly, unable to think as Tidus kept his lips on hers. But Yuna finally felt a feeling of peace enter her body, and with a soft sigh, her eyes fluttered closed and she tilted her head and slowly kissed him back.

The instance that Tidus's lips met Yuna's, the forest began to hum once more. Now the melody was soft gentle and almost romantic. The light chiming in the air as the couple shared their moment bliss beat gently across the air, as if it was trying not to ruin the moment.

Then from the trees, from the ground, from the sky and from the water they were standing in, pryeflies began to emerge out of the forest and started to fill the spring. The elegant twinkles of energy began to dance around the couple, as if they had been drawn into the spring by the simple act of the kiss. The pryeflies hovered around them, spinning and twirling in the air, like they were trying to figure out what was going on. The air was filled with the soft light of the pryeflies as they continued their tranquil performance around the couple.

Tidus's arm slowly wrapped around Yuna's shoulder, as the kiss deepened. Yuna placed her hands on his chest as she continued to indulge in the new feeling that the kiss was bestowing upon her.

It wasn't like the kiss in Bevelle. No, that was painful, forced and she hated it. This was different the kiss was so soft, so careful, so…sweet in comparison. Yuna's heart sang with enjoyment and fulfilment while her lungs on the other hand screamed for oxygen.

But the couple slowly began to lose their grip on reality, on time, on gravity. As if nothing was holding them up, they fell silently beneath the water. The pryeflies remained for a while longer, before following and continuing their graceful and peaceful movement around the pair.

Yuna and Tidus glided through the water, their lips still joined as Yuna slowly turned in Tidus's arms. Their hands slowly found each other and their fingers laced together, while their lips slowly separated. They gazed into each other's eyes, unspoken words passing between them. Yuna smiled softly and gently manoeuvred to float beneath him, their hands joined. They spun in the water gazing at each still, both smiling at each other, taking great enjoyment in the moment they were sharing.

Gradually they stopped spinning and rejoined together. Tidus's arms wrapped around Yuna, while her hands laid on his shoulders. Tidus brushed her hair softly with his gloved hand, while Yuna smiled serenely. Yuna placed her hand on his cheek and ran it down slightly. Then they both leaned forward, Yuna's arms draping over his shoulders while his wrapped around her waist and back. Their lips met again and they continued to twirl slowly in the water, their tryst beginning to finally reach its end. But for the longest period of time, they remained, joined by the lips, tranquilly and calmly spinning in the water as the pryeflies continued to glide around them as the moonlight shone through the water the two accompanied.

"I'll continue I must…" Yuna stated softly as they sat on the bank together after their tryst. Tidus sighed but nodded respecting her decision. "If I gave up now, I could go anywhere I wanted to…but," She paused her voice filled with regret, like it was the hardest decision of her life. "Even if I was with you… I could never forget" Tidus nodded again and smiled carefully.

"I'll go with you…" Yuna looked at him with a frown, again as if asking _why?_ "I'm your Guardian." Tidus suddenly looked worried. "Unless I'm…. fired" he moved his hand over his throat.

Yuna giggled slightly and looked away shaking her head before turning back to him with a smile. "Stay with me… until the end…please" she looked away embarrassed. Tidus smiled.

"Not until the end…" Yuna gazed at him with another frown and he looked back at her. "Always…" she nodded with a soft smile.

"Always then…" she breathed with a smile. Kimahri watching from behind smiled at the two having witnessed the whole thing and slowly turned away. Yuna remained sitting while Tidus stood up. "Maybe you should go back to camp first" Tidus nodded.

"Roger" they gazed at each for a long moment, unspoken words once again passing between them. Tidus then turned away and began to make his way back to camp. He looked up at the sky, the pryeflies still flying mischievously around him. But as he walked, he heard a quick and sharp whistle.

Tidus quickly turned back and Yuna appeared behind him. She giggled shyly and gazed at him. "Wait I'll go with you…" he nodded and turned back around.

Yuna hung back for a second, keeping her distance from Tidus for a brief moment. But her hesitation quickly dissipated, and she almost scurried forward to be next to him. Her hand slipped into his, and he gazed at her for a second. Then slowly the two walked back to camp.

_I've always wandered why what happened in Macalania did happen. I'm not saying I regret it, no way. If anything I enjoyed more than I've ever enjoyed anything before. I can't regret something as beautiful as that night._

_I just remember walking back to camp with Yuna afterwards, her hand in mine and I thought how could I let her go? I couldn't, it was that simple. Yuna is really the only person that has given my life meaning, the only person to make me feel whole, complete. I won't let that feeling go, because I need that feeling, I need Yuna._

_That night when I was trying to sleep, I remember simply lying there awake. Then Yuna snuck over to where I was, and lay down next to me. For a moment we simple gazed at each other, letting our eyes do the talking. Then she laid her head on my shoulder and stayed there for the night. Neither of us cared whether the others saw or not, it was just us, and that's all we needed. It was then I realised something I should've realised a long time ago._

_I love you Yuna…_

* * *

Like I said reviews please!! I'd really love your thoughts for this chapter. Reviews please!!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_Thanks for your reviews about the Spring Scene. I was really concerned about that. _

_Anyway enjoy this chapter._

Chapter 19

The soft chiming of Macalania woods had become more tranquil in the morning. The forest seemed to have become tired after the events at the spring had caused the forest to become drained of its energy because the fayth had watched the tryst of Tidus and Yuna. The soft crystals of snow fell from the tree that served as roof for the couple who lay together underneath the tipped over log.

Yuna shifted slightly, her head still on Tidus's shoulder as it had been all night, Tidus's arm wrapped protectively around her waist. She remained there, still asleep in the early hours of the morning, the sun peeking through treetops, as if to spy on the sleeping couple. Presently the sound of footsteps landed on grass was heard near the couple and then a boot nudged Yuna slightly.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead…" a voice called to her in her sleep. Yuna shifted slightly and ignored the voice, content just stay where she was, and remain in her small paradise. "Hey little sister time to wake up" the boot nudged her softly again but Yuna remained still.

She liked where she was lying, with Tidus. She felt safe and at peace just being held by him. Unfortunately in wouldn't last much longer. The interloper needed her to wake up and took extreme methods to do so.

"YUNA!!" Yuna shot up with a gasp and looked around. Kai was chuckling next to her, a grin on his face. She sighed out of relief and clutched her heart dramatically. Kai crouched next to her, still grinning with amusement.

"I hate it when you do that" Yuna replied catching her breath. Kai sniggered a bit more.

"I would have left you a little longer but…" Kai's grin widened a bit more. "I think you got a bit too attached to your pillow…" His eyes indicated Tidus who was still asleep and Yuna felt her face grow hot in embarrassment.

Yuna blushed madly and Kai couldn't help but laugh softly. "I er…we…er didn't…I mean…" Yuna stammered and Kai smiled.

"I already know what happened…. Kimahri told me everything…." Yuna looked at him in shock. "And if you ask me…it's about damn time" Yuna raised her eyebrows. "Oh come on…I've seen how you look at him and how he looks at you…" Yuna groaned slightly, count on Kai to pick out those details and she turned to look at Tidus. Kai watched for a second his eyes twinkling with amusement and pride as she gazed at Tidus.

"I never thought I'd see the day…" Yuna looked back at her brother and Kai still had that amused smile on his face. "My little sister has fallen in love" Yuna laughed slightly but blushed again. Kai's smile faltered and he looked down. "But this makes the pilgrimage more difficult now doesn't it?" Yuna frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Kai shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Yuna…you love him, he loves you…and that makes finishing the pilgrimage much harder for you". Yuna looked at him and they both knew he was right. "I can see it in your eyes… you're starting to wander if you can really give up Tidus to save Spira. For the first time in your life; you're putting yourself first" Yuna looked down and then back at Tidus and she thought about leaving him. Could she? No…she didn't think she could.

"What should I do Kai?" she asked her brother. Kai smiled and looked at Tidus for a second before turning back to Yuna.

"Ultimately it's you're decision." Yuna looked down. "But I'm going to butt in just this once…" Yuna turned her gaze back to him and waited for him "and say take some advice from your older brother: for once don't let your sense of duty dictate your actions. Follow your heart instead. True love only happens once." Kai nodded to her, stood up and turned to go. "Now come on, we've got a long way to go, and not a lot of time" Kai walked out of the small camp leaving Yuna with Tidus.

Yuna sighed quietly and looked back at Tidus. She nudged him gently with her hand and he groaned in cute way before his eyes opened. Yuna snorted at the half-awake looked his eyes and how he looked like he'd gone a round with a drake. Tidus looked at her through his tired blue eyes and smiled tiredly.

"Morning…" he muttered sitting up and stretching.

"Morning…" she replied softly watching him stretching. "Sleep well?" Tidus smiled.

"Better than I ever did in Zanarkand" Yuna failed to catch the possible second meaning behind the words and smiled.

"Glad to hear it" she answered. Out of nowhere she leaned in and pressed her lips to his, like she had done in the spring. Tidus was caught off guard but returned the kiss all the same. She pulled away and brushed her hand down his cheek. "Thank you" she said. He frowned.

"For what?" he asked.

"Helping me through my pain" she whispered and kissed him again before standing up. Tidus raised an eyebrow and followed suit. Presently they joined the others outside the small camp. After a few moments they began the final stage of their journey.

The first part was getting over the Calm Lands. This was the place all the summoners fought Sin and where each one of them died. This was where every calm had been started and probably where each one ended when Sin returned. People giving their lives in a needless sacrifice, a futile effort to try and bring an end to the terror that plagued Spira.

What was worse, was that Yevon knew of this. And they continued to let it happen. Lesson learned: no such thing as peace with a religion like Yevon making the rules. Can only end in chaos if they make the decisions. They are afraid of change.

Maybe that was answer. Change. The Yevon way of life, the constant death, and the futile traditions they all ended with the same thing: Sin. Maybe all these things need to be changed. But the question is who would do it. Not Yevon obviously, maybe someone outside of Yevon, someone not from Spira.

That party found little difficulty getting across the Calm Lands. There was the odd battle or two with fiends and then an encounter with a couple of servants of Seymour. The machina the servants used proved to be little challenge as Auron and Kimahri were quick to dissect it. Kimahri seemed a little more focused than usual as they neared the foot of his mountain home. Mt Gagazet.

Of course reaching the camp at the bottom of the mountain they were confronted by the Ronso tribe under the Leadership of Maester Kelk, the Ronso elder and former Maester of Yevon. Initially they refused to allow Yuna and her guardians through. Despite Kai and Tidus being more than willing to fight, Yuna was able to convince Kelk to let them through by asking him to "believe in Yuna".

But there was a pair of Ronso who were not willing to let them past without difficultly: Biran and Yenke.

"Summoner may pass. Guardians may pass" Biran stated. But his eyes turned to Kimahri. "Kimahri not pass! Kimahri shame his Ronso brothers! Kimahri forget his birth!" Yenke stepped forward.

"Forget his people! Forget his mountain. Weakling Ronso!" Yenke snarled. Kimahri looked down as Biran spoke again.

"Mountain hate the weak. Hate the small. If you will climb…" Kimahri growled and Biran stopped.

"Then I must prove my strength!" Kimahri barked his lance brandished next him. The Guardians stepped back apart from Tidus and Kai. Biran smirked at Kimahri.

"You think you will win?" he drawled taking a combat stance. "You not forget who took your horn! Never forget!" Yenke snarled next him dropping into a stance.

"You never beat brother Biran. Never win!" Kimahri spun his lance round.

"This time I win! I will win!"

"Why you!" Tidus went to move forward but Kimahri stopped him. Kai looked at his caretaker for a second, his arms folded.

"You sure you don't want a hand with this?" he asked. Kimahri nodded.

"Kimahri problem." Kai hesitated from a moment and then nodded stepping back signalling Tidus to do the same.

"Alright. Go get'em Kimahri!" As if his words were the order, Kimahri roared and leapt towards the other Ronso. They were caught of guard by his fierce attack and quickly leapt back.

The battle was short but fierce. Kimahri proved himself more than a match for both of them combined. Presently not just the party but the other Ronso were watching the battle as well. The other ronso watched with interest as Kimahri fended off Biran with a fierce sweep of his lance. Yenke came up behind him but Kimahri jerked his lance back hitting the grip into Yenke's gut. Yenke sank to his knees as Kimahri thrust his lance into the ground. Using his bare hands he parried a blow from Biran and then head butted him. He then nailed Biran with a stiff uppercut, sending him to the ground. Biran shakily got onto his knees and took a deep breath. Presently Biran laughed and got to his feet along with Yenke.

"Kimahri is strong. Biran is happy" Kimahri nodded and Biran roared to skies. "Sacred Mount Gagazet! Biran honour the name of the strong warrior who defeats Biran. That name is Kimahri!" Kimahri nodded as he and Biran bumped fists and the party exchanged farewells with the Ronso. Tidus stayed behind for a second looked back over the gate his eyes narrowed and glowing blue slightly

"What is it?" Auron asked as the party looked at him. Tidus turned back to them and his eyes stopped glowing.

"I thought I sensed something but only for a moment" they all frowned. "It was just something I felt. Probably nothing to worry about." They nodded and turned round and began to make their way up the mountain. Tidus looked back again for a few more seconds before turning to follow them.

The climb up the mountain was an extremely long one. The party were subjected to the fierce cold and wind that kicked up around the mountain. Along the path were the graves of summoners who had died along the journey. They may have become fiends and would want Yuna's company something her guardians would not allow. Tidus's heart grew more and more heavy as they came closer to Zanarkand. He was getting closer and closer to losing Yuna. But what he did not realise was that Yuna was in a similar state of mind, and on occasion she would turn back to look at him before quickly looking away when he looked up. As they rounded a bend, Rikku stopped and looked down Tidus stopping with her.

"Zanarkand is on the other side ya know?" She mumbled. Tidus looked down his eyes glazed over.

"I know…" his voice sounded almost defeated. Rikku turned to him but he didn't meet her gaze.

"Yunie's gonna get the final Aeon ya know?" Tidus nodded.

"I know…" Rikku looked down with him and sighed.

"I…still haven't thought of anything" They had promised each other to think of an alternative way to defeat Sin, something much easier said than done. Was there even another way?

"Me neither" Rikku looked back at him. She looked close to tears.

"What are we gonna do?" Tidus walked over to the cliff side.

"We'll do something. We just don't know enough yet. Until we do, we really can't help Yuna. Let's go to Zanarkand. We'll find something there. It'll all come together. I know it!" Rikku nodded and then grinned playfully.

"Hey…" Tidus frowned and Rikku looked at him. "You know you just sounded like a leader." Tidus placed his hands on his hips.

"Star of the Zanarkand Abes. Didn't anyone tell ya?" Rikku bowed with an "ah ha" and both felt more cheerful. But the moment was quickly as Tidus began to walk away.

As he did, he heard Rikku shriek and he turned round. His eyes narrowed almost immediately and he reached up to grip brotherhoods hilt. _Not again_ his mind growled. He should have known, that's what he sensed, the dark intentions, the fierce will, it could only be one person.

In front of Rikku stood Seymour Guado. Apparently dying twice wasn't enough for this guy. First having his throat cut by Kai and then being sliced in two by Auron. Seymour obviously needed a third helping. The Guado's typical smug smile was on his face as he looked at Tidus who seemed ready to attack.

"Ah the son of Jecht!" Tidus's eyes twitched in rage and he took a step in front of Rikku.

"Rikku. Run ahead and tell Auron." Rikku's jaw dropped and she shook her head vigorously. Tidus couldn't fight Seymour alone.

"You are not fighting him alone!" she pleaded. Tidus was not in the mood, he looked at her and his eyes were burning like hell fire.

"Just go! Go!" Realising arguing was going to get them nowhere; Rikku turned and sprinted away, Tidus covering her retreat. Tidus and Seymour stood for a moment gazing at each other, the fierce winds of Gagazet, Seymour's cyan eyes boring into Tidus's ocean coloured ones. Seymour chuckled.

"Now is your time to die." Tidus's eyes narrowed and Seymour began advancing on him. "Prepare yourself son of Jecht." The sound of a sword being drawn ripped through the shrill winds of Gagazet and brotherhood gleamed menacingly as Tidus took a two handed stance with his blade.

"Not if I can help it!" he spat. Before he could attack, he heard a familiar voice.

"Save some for Kimahri!" The rest of the party quickly ran next to Tidus, Yuna and Kimahri to his right, the others to his left. Kai cracked his neck, glaring at Seymour.

"Seymour, when will you realise you've become nothing but a petty annoyance?" he growled. Seymour paid him no heed and gazed at Yuna.

"Ah Lady Yuna it is a pleasure!" Yuna's bi-coloured eyes narrowed very dangerously and they gleamed slightly. Lulu looked at her.

"Yuna!" Yuna brandished her staff ready to send Seymour. Seymour laughed slightly.

"A sending? So soon?" He turned his gaze to Kimahri. "Allow to say one thing to the last Ronso before I leave." Kai looked at Auron who looked back at him, the others all looking both shocked and disbelieving. Last Ronso? Seymour laughed sadistically.

"Yours was…truly a gallant race." He made a dramatic sweep with his arm. "They threw themselves at me to bar my path. One…after another." Seymour chuckled evilly and Kimahri's eyes widened.

"No…." Yuna looked at him sadly.

"Kimahri"

"You can save this poor Ronso" Yuna turned back to Seymour her eyes burning. Seymour felt a smile form on his face, he could sense her hatred for him.

"I don't understand you!" Seymour turned and looked over the cliff.

"Allow Kimahri to die and free him from his pain." He pointed out over the cliff. "Spira… is a land of suffering and sorrow caught in a Spiral of death. To destroy-to heal Spira I will become Sin." Yuna looked at him confused and the others all drew their weapons. "Yes with your help." He turned and stepped towards her. "Come with me Yuna." As Seymour walked towards her, Tidus placed himself directly in front of her, blocking Seymour's path.

Tidus and Seymour once again stared off for a few moments, the others behind him while Seymour simply took in the view of his opponent. Then Seymour smiled softly, not his usual evil smile, but a more pitying one.

"If I become Sin, your father will be free again." Time stopped. Tidus froze, as did Auron how could Seymour have known? Yuna looked at Tidus thoroughly confused and the others all had similar looks on their faces. Tidus looked down and for moment he didn't speak, his hair causing a shadow over his eyes.

Then Tidus tensed, the wind howled louder as if in answer to his anger, it was like nature itself was afraid of the young Zanarkadians rage. A soft golden frame enveloped his body as the others took steps back from. Tidus's rage continued to build and his eyes snapped up to Seymour, who looked slightly surprised by the boy's anger.

"What do you know?!" Tidus roared and charged forward much to everyone's dismay.

"Tidus!" Yuna yelled after him but it was too late. Seymour scoffed and his eyes glowed.

"Pathetic mortal." Seymour rose from the ground and a something rose up behind him. A strange glow enveloped Seymour as he floated into the air. Whatever it was behind him, it looked almost like a machina, almost. "Your hope ends here!" Tidus skidded to a halt as Seymour became one with the entity behind him. "And your meaningless existence with it!" Tidus was caught off guard a powerful shock wave of energy and was thrown back into the mountain face, he slumped to his knees and the others got ready. Seymour's spear aimed at Tidus but Kimahri caught the spear under his arm before it reached its target.

"You have angered Kimahri!" He roared at Seymour. "The spirits of the Ronso will guide Kimahri's spear!" Kimahri shoved the spear back and rushed forward bringing his down in a heavy blow. Seymour caught it with his hand and hurled Kimahri back. Kai rolled under Kimahri's body as Kimahri spun and landed on his feet. Kai thrust his katana forward but again was denied by Seymour blocking it.

"Why do you continue to fight son of Braska?" Seymour asked in his new metallic voice. Kai glared at him. "Your sister will die if this pilgrimage continues, do you wish that to happen?" with a cry of rage Kai brought his sword back but was slapped away by Seymour's lance, Kai collided with Kimahri and the two hit the ground.

Auron was caught by a powerful shockwave of energy and Wakka's ball bounced harmlessly of Seymour's new armour. As Wakka caught the ball, Tidus jumped over him and hit a vicious downward blow on Seymour, who blocked it with his arm. But Seymour yelled out in pain, something he had not down with the other's attacks. He howled and Tidus was shot back into the mountain face again. He crashed to the ground and a large collection of rocks and snow fell on top of him.

"Tidus!" Yuna shouted over to him, but she quickly summoned a shell of magic to shield her from a powerful flare spell from Seymour. Lulu responded on her behalf, hitting Seymour with a fire spell but to little avail. Rikku quickly tackled Lulu to the side as Seymour's embedded into the all behind her. Rikku rolled over and quickly flipped backwards over the lance a second time. Yuna used a blast of white magic to attack Seymour but with little affect. Seymour laughed and fired a powerful collection of magic attacks. Kai threw himself in front of Yuna and shielded her from the attack, as Kimahri charged at Seymour again alongside Auron but was thrown away by the powerful slash from Seymour's new body.

Kai emerged from the smoke of the attack from before and his blade was blocked by Seymour's arm. Seymour threw him into the air and hit him with a powerful magic burst. Kai hit the ground smouldering and Auron soon joined him wounded in the side by Seymour's lance.

Kimahri stood in front of them his spear poised as the others tried to regroup. Seymour cackled, as the party got to their feet ready to defend themselves.

"You have no chance!" Seymour stated. "Perish!" Seymour sent a powerful wave of energy towards Kimahri and he was thrown back to the ground and they all got ready for another round with Seymour's new power.

But before Seymour could make his move, the rocks and snow behind the party exploded upwards. The party shielded theirs eyes from the scathing cold and looked up as did Seymour, Seymour's eyes widening with rage. Tidus stood up from his place on the mountain and his eyes glowed blue as the golden frame had returned to his body. Seymour growled as Tidus yanked brotherhood out of the ground. Tidus looked back up at Seymour as the golden aura turned into a golden flame, with small sparks of bronze electricity sparking around him.

"You are persistent if anything Son of Jecht!" Seymour growled. Tidus said nothing but began taking steps forward towards Seymour. "Just accept your fate. Die!!" Seymour's lance thrust towards Tidus who simply kept walking forward.

At the last possible moment, Tidus moved to the left slightly and caught the blade under his arm. Seymour tried to pull the blade back but couldn't. Seymour looked at Tidus and then was literally thrown into a rock face on his left by Tidus. The party watched in shock as Tidus threw Seymour into the rock face on his right and then slammed him into the ground. Seymour shook his head and looked up into time to see Tidus bringing his sword down in brutal attack. Seymour blocked the blade but his howled in pain as Tidus's blade cut into his arm and shoved him away charging a magic attack. Suddenly a lance blade ran threw his back and Seymour groaned. His form dissipated and his back in his normal state. Seymour fell to one knee weakened as Kimahri backed off slightly.

"Impossible!" Seymour muttered. "How can this be?!" he roared shakily getting to his feet. "To be beaten by mere mortals?!" His eyes widened as he saw Tidus right in front of him. Brotherhood's blade sliced through his waist and Seymour stumbled back, tumbling over the cliff side with scream of agony.

Presently a huge number of pryeflies floated past Tidus and up and away into the skies above him. Tidus felt that power that he gad been engulfed with leave him and fell to one knee, his chest heaving. As the others collected themselves, Yuna healing those who were wounded, Tidus watched the pryeflies go, with a strange rage filled satisfaction but at the same time feeling unfulfilled. In act of anger-fuelled defiance of Seymour's ambition, Tidus yelled a demand after the pryeflies.

"And stay up there!!"

However their troubles were still far from over….

* * *

_What do you think? Good? bad? Reviews please!!_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Tidus could only stand and watch as Yuna disappeared through the door, following Yunalesca. The other Guardians began to follow one by one, Kai being the last. Kai ascended the stairs leading to the final room and looked back at Tidus. For a second their eyes met and Tidus could sense something from Kai that he could not place. Kai slowly turned away and walked through the door leaving Tidus alone.

Tidus stood for a few seconds by himself as the pryeflies continued to fly around him. Slowly Tidus dropped to his knees and looked down defeated. He had failed. He had wanted so badly to stop this from happening and now he had to watch not only Yuna die but also see one of his friends turned into the final Aeon. With a yell of frustration, Tidus punched the floor causing a large dent in the rock.

Despite everything he had promised, he could not stop her. Yuna's will was just too great for him to stop her. While he realised she wanted to save Spira, he also knew that the Final Aeon was not the solution. If Yuna summoned it, then something about it would kill her and then Sin would return and it would all be for nothing. All that Spira would have accomplished was losing Yuna.

Losing Yuna was not worth a temporary calm. Yevon might think it was, but Tidus did not. Needless sacrifice was not the way forward; it was just a way to hold onto the past and to keep Sin from destroying Spira, which it had the power to do.

Tidus let out a defeated sigh and pushed himself onto his feet. The pryeflies closed in around him and hovered in a small spiral all around him, in a form of spiritual embrace. The pryeflies hummed softly around him and Tidus felt slightly more peaceful. Then the pryeflies dissipated and flew away in an almost cheeky manner. Tidus watched them go and then feeling something odd, looked down at his hands. To his surprise, they glowed golden for a couple of seconds before returning to normal.

Tidus frowned but shook the confusion from his head and turned ascending the stairs. While he loathed what was about to happen, he had made a promise to Yuna and even if this was how it was going to be, he would keep that promise.

Tidus walked through the door and came onto a strange staircase. Tidus took a deep breath and moved up the stairs, trying hard to ignore the sinking feeling in his gut. He reached the top of the stairs and for a brief moment his breath was taking away.

Around the platform, large chucks of rock floated in the night sky that was high above them. Small twinkles of light shone in the sky, but whether they were stars or pryeflies was impossible to tell. Naturally pryeflies also swarmed through the air closer to the party as they waited for Yunalesca. A soft hum fluttered through air around them and the party seemed at peace at least for now.

Presently Kai raised his head, his green eyes glowing slightly before returning to their normal dark shade and his eyes moved to look to his left. "She's coming…" he muttered darkly. Tidus came up next to him and they glanced at each other before turning to see Yunalesca emerge up the stairs.

She was a beautiful lady, despite being unsent. Long silver hair and light blue eyes. The pryeflies danced around her as she approached the party from the opposite side of the platform. For a long moment the party and Yunalesca simply gazed at each other, the pryeflies swaying between them. Then Yunalesca stepped forward with a smile on her face.

"Have you chosen the one to become your fayth?" she asked. The daughter of Yu Yevon gestured towards the party. "Who will it be?"

"Might I ask something first?" everyone turned to Yuna who was gazing at Yunalesca. The unsent returned the gaze and moved her head in a single nod. "Will Sin come back even if I should use the final summoning to defeat it?" Yunalesca smiled, almost like she was a mother.

"Sin is eternal…" Auron looked down as the others exchanged looks of confusion with each other. "Every Aeon that defeats it becomes Sin in its place…and thus Sin is reborn" The party looked at each with horrified surprise.

"So that's how Jecht became Sin?" Tidus muttered. Yunalesca looked at him and nodded once more.

"Sin is an inevitable part of Spira's destiny. It is never ending" A pin dropping could have been heard in the shocked silence that followed the unsents words.

"Never ending?" Wakka repeated after a few minutes silence. "But if we atone for our crimes…then Sin will disappear ya? Someday it'll be gone ya?" Yuna looked down as the daughter of Yu Yevon replied.

"Will humanity ever attain such purity?" Wakka looked at Lulu who looked almost defeated.

"This…this cannot be!" she stepped forward towards Yunalesca. "The teachings state we can exorcise Sin with complete atonement." She turned and looked at the party. "It has been our only hope all these years…." Yunalesca smile once more and closed her eyes.

"Hope is comforting…" the party looked at her. "It allows us to accept fate no matter how…tragic it may be…"

"NO!" Two voices cried out as Tidus ran forward brotherhood drawn but through him ran someone else: Auron. It was not the Auron he knew, he was younger with long hair and without the scar through his eye.

"Where is the sense in all this?!" He demanded his sword drawn and aimed at another form of Yunalesca. "Braska believed in Yevon's teachings and died for them!" He sliced his blade through the air in rage. "Jecht believed in Braska and gave his life for him!" The image of Yunalesca looked at him with pity.

"They chose to die…because they had hope" she replied. The young Auron howled and charged forward, bringing his blade around his body and above his head and leapt up into the air to deliver a devastating downward strike.

The image of Yunalesca casually raised her hand and a bright light blocked Auron's sword and flung him backwards. Auron landed hard on the ground and then back flipped onto his front, blood oozing from his head. His sword impaled the ground next to him and he remained still as the memory of Yunalesca moved away. The party watched the memory play in horror as Auron looked away. Kai looked back at him for a second before Yunalesca spoke once more.

"The teachings of Yevon and the Final Summoning give the people of Spira hope. Without hope they would drown in their sorrow" The party remained silent and Yunalesca smiled that motherly smile again. "Now choose. Who will be your fayth? Who will renew Spira's hope?" Yuna's hair cast a shadow over her eyes.

The party all seemed to hold their breath, as Yuna remained still, silence falling over them. Slowly Yuna looked up at the person she had been named after and her eyes were filled with something that Yunalesca could not understand.

"No-one…" The party all gazed at Yuna whose fists were clenched in defiance. The unsents smile had vanished "I would have gladly died…I live for the people of Spira and would have gladly died for them." She shook her head now. "But no more! The final summoning is a false tradition that should be cast away."

"No!" Yunalesca growled. "It is our _only _hope. Yours and Kai's father sacrificed himself to give that hope to the people. So they would forget sorrow." Kai shook his head and came up next to Yuna.

"You're wrong." Yuna and Yunalesca looked at him as he spoke. "Our father…our father wanted to take away Spira's pain. Not just smother it with the lies of false hope."

"Sorrow cannot be abolished. It is meaningless to try." Yuna looked down as Kai gripped his katana.

"My father…" Yuna muttered. "I loved him…so I…" She looked up with a newfound strength, her eyes meeting Yunalesca's. "I will live with my sorrow. I will live my own life. I will defeat sorrow in his place." She looked at Kai who nodded. "I will stand my ground and be strong. I don't know when it'll be but someday…I will conquer it!" Yuna nodded as Yunalesca gazed away. "And I will do it without false hope…" Yunalesca sighed.

"Poor creature…you would throw away hope." Her eyes glowed slightly as she turned back to the party. "Well…I will free you, before you can drown in your sorrow. It is better for you to die with hope than live in despair." Her hair began to whip through the air as a white aura surrounded her. "Let me be your liberator" The aura exploded and Yunalesca's eyes glowed white as she glowed unnaturally in front of the party who stepped back slightly.

"Now! This is it!" Auron shouted to the party. "Now is the time to choose! Die and be free of pain or live and fight your sorrow. Now is the time to shape your stories! Your fate is in your hands!" He drew his massive sword and stood ready.

"Yuna need Kimahri!" Kimahri growled spinning his lance around his body. "Kimahri protect Yuna!" Rikku raised her fist into the air.

"Well I'm fighting!" As she spoke, Wakka scoffed in what seemed to be disgust.

"I can't believe we're gonna fight Lady Yunalesca. Gimme a break!" Lulu laughed next him as he brought out his ball.

"You can always run…" she replied. Wakka shook his head.

"I'd never forgive myself…no way! Not if I ran way now." His eyes narrowed and he took his fighting stance. "Even in death ya?!" Lulu smiled and nodded.

"My thoughts exactly" As Lulu got herself ready for the battle, Tidus looked at Yuna and he called to her.

"Yuna." She turned to him and he smiled. "This is our story. Now let's see this thing through together!" she smiled and nodded. As she whipped up her staff Kai stepped forward.

"Poor child." Yunalesca drawled, "To live without the hope of your father. Such a meaningless existence!" Kai scoffed.

"Child? Well…" he brushed the back of his hand over his nose. "If that's the way you see me, then I'll think you'll blush a pretty pick when we kick your ass!" Kai unleashed his katana and crimson energy wave burst towards Yunalesca. The attack connected and an explosion engulfed Yunalesca. Kai watched knowing it wasn't that easy.

"Spread out!" he yelled as an energy wave rocketed towards him, the party did so. Before he could move, he was thrown back by the attack but flipped in the air to land on his feet. Lulu flung her hand out and unleashed a flare on Yunalesca. The unsent blocked the spell and responded with one of her own. Wakka tackled Lulu out the way and throw his ball at Yunalesca.

Yunalesca swatted the ball way and charged Wakka. She spun and kicked to the side. Rikku appeared and blocked the kick as Wakka aimed a kick back at the unsent. She caught his leg and threw Rikku back, before spinning delivering a backhand to Wakka sending him in a rock face.

Auron came up behind her and sliced his blade forward, aiming for her waist. She flipped over it and landed behind him. He turned to see the palm of her hand in his face. Auron was sent spiralling back where he skidded along the floor. Kimahri drove his lace forward and she jumped up, landing on the lance and then back flipped kicking him away. Kai came at her again but she caught his sword as it came down and then hurled him back away from her and he hit the wall. A bit blood spat out of his mouth and he slumped to the floor. Kai shook his head to get the cobwebs out of his head.

"Still holding on to your defiance?" Yunalesca asked as Tidus stood next to Kai. "Still throwing away your hope?" Kai got to his feet and Tidus stood next to him. Tidus shot forward as Kai to his feet. Tidus slashed his sword down, and the unsent moved to the side to avoid and went for a kick. To her shock Tidus blocked the blow with his arm. She quickly hopped away as Kai attacked but as she landed, Yuna hit her with a blast of white magic. Yunalesca hit the floor and was thrown into the air by a fierce spout of fire courtesy of Lulu and was dropkicked back down by Rikku.

Yunalesca got to her feet barely a scratch on her and brushed herself off as the party reassembled. She looked up at them, her eyes still glowing and she smirked.

"Impressive" she muttered. "I did not expect such power." She held out her arms to the side and crouched down. The ground she was standing suddenly shattered and she shot up into the air. What came up beneath her looked like some kind of plant but at the same time was hideous like a fiend. Tentacles emerged from the ground and Yunalesca stood on two of them looking down at the party. "But it is futile to battle with your sorrow"

"Maybe for someone as limited as you" Kai retorted. Yunalesca scoffed and a tentacle emerged from the ground right in front of Kai. Kai quickly slashed through it and rolled under a second one and flipped over a third beneath him. Kai skidded back on his feet and landed near the party.

Kimahri braced himself on his lance and leapt up towards Yunalesca. A tentacle came up and Kimahri used his lance to block the swipe through the air and he landed back on the ground. Drawing on one of the many fiend skills he had learned in his time with Yuna, Kimahri took a deep breath and unleashed a torrent of flame at Yunalesca. The inferno engulfed the unsent and smoke filled the air. However something emerged from the black smoke and slapped Kimahri away. Kimahri hit the ground and took Wakka down with him. Yunalesca emerged and a large number of tentacles shot through the air. Kai got in front of Yuna slashed two tentacles away as Auron and Tidus ran past them.

"Why keep fighting?" Yunalesca asked again as they charged towards her. "You know that if you die, another summoner will simply do what you did not. So why fight a pointless battle?"

Auron leapt up and cut down three of the whips away and almost got a blow in but the daughter of Yu Yevon spun on her spot and kicked him back down. But to her shock, Tidus was already in front of her, she barely moved her head out of the reach of his blade and he shot past her, to land on the ground.

"Maybe it is a pointless battle. But who cares? This is my story. Mine and Yuna's" Tidus replied starting to stand behind Yunalesca "And it'll continue on…always…" Tidus said as he stood.

Yunalesca chuckled slightly as Tidus straightened up. He turned round with a smirk on his face and pointed to his cheek. The unsent felt something hot on her face and raised her hand to her left cheek. To her utter dismay, her hand came away with blood on it. She should not be able to bleed given her condition then how? Her eyes widened slightly as she saw the symbol on the young mans clothing: Zanarkand Abes. Her eyes glowed once more.

"Zanarkadian…" she breathed, "What is your motivation? Why do you fight?" Tidus's eyes narrowed as she held out her hand. Tidus tensed and leapt up to avoid a powerful surge of energy. He landed and hopped back to avoid the tentacles surging up from the ground. Hand-springing backwards, Tidus landed and rolled to the side as one of the tree like stalks impacted on the ground he had once occupation.

Yunalesca turned around to see Lulu summon a think sheet of ice and hurl towards her. The unsent opened her hand and shattered the ice before it reached her. Wakka's ball flew through the ice and hit her in the face.

As she reeled, Rikku threw a strange object at her; one of the tentacles caught it but was blow to smithereens but a powerful flame. Kimahri came past this and tried to run her through with his lance. Yunalesca caught the lance and unleashed an energy wave to hurl him back. As he flew away, collections of black energy impacted around her. Yunalesca shielded herself and looked up as the dust cleared to see a huge dragon like shape in front of her.

In the time the party had taken to distract her, Yuna had summoned an Aeon: Bahamut. Scolding herself silently for getting so distracted, Yunalesca used her magic to take away some of the energy from Bahamut. Bahamut flinched as his life-force was drained and roared defiantly, he flew forward caught one of the tentacles and picked Yunalesca up and slammed her to the ground on one side of him and then on the other as the party looked on. Yunalesca hit the ground and raised her hand and a powerful force of energy caused Bahamut to fly back.

Bahamut flipped and landed on his front. Jamming his claws into the ground, the motor like organism on his back began to spin and spark as his mouth opened wide. A white and blue mixture of energy gathered in his mouth, and Bahamut reared back and unleashed a massive blast of energy towards Yunalesca. The huge flow of energy enveloped Yunalesca and a massive explosion engulfed the unsent causing a huge cloud of dust to kick up. The party covered their eyes from the dust and looked over the scene, praying it was over.

Suddenly two red glows appeared in the center of the smoke. Before Bahamut could react, bolt of white energy impaled him through the chest and the Aeon fell to the ground, dissolving into pryeflies. The party despite the short rest, they were now very drained as a new more hideous form appeared through the smoke. It looked one of the infamous gorgons of legend, except her gaze did not turn you to stone.

"Gimme a break…" Kai groaned, his chest heaving as he fell to one knee. Auron straightened hefting his massive blade once more.

"She's desperate, this won't last much longer. She's on her last legs!" Auron replied. Yunalesca chuckled darkly as the party gathered once more.

"Son of Jecht" Tidus looked up from where he was. "You still have not answer my question. Why do you fight?" Yunalesca aimed a powerful blast at Yuna, who stepped back as it flew at her. Tidus suddenly flung himself in front of the attack, and took the brunt of it. With a strained growl he fell to his knees.

"I fight for Yuna," he answered as the party looked on. "For something you would not understand…" Yunalesca laughed from where she was and looked at him.

"And what is that?" She inquired in genuine curiosity. "Love?" the party looked at Tidus, who was getting to his feet, albeit quite slowly.

"Look it up…" he spat back. Yuna looked at him with watery eyes and she felt her heart flutter at his actions. Yunalesca snorted and aimed to finish him with a fierce attack from a tentacle. Kai however appeared in front of Tidus and his katana blocked the stalk.

"All of us here are connected. We all are bonded by our loyalty to each other, our love for friends, family or something more" Kai stated as he held the tentacle back, the party gathering behind him. "All of us are bonded with each other, because we're friends, we are _family_." Kai's blood red aura flared and the tentacle shot back quickly. "We fight for each other, for Spira and most importantly its people!" Kai shouted as Tidus stood behind him.

"Foolish theory." Yunalesca responded with a pitying tone. "Love can only take you so far…" Kai scoffed as the others came up behind him.

"Maybe so, but as long as we're true to each other…" Auron stated stepping forward along with Kimahri and Rikku.

"As long as we are there for each other…" Lulu continued as she stepped up with Wakka who looked ready for anything.

"We won't stand by and let this be our end…we won't drown in sorrow or despair," Kai stated. Tidus and Yuna stood up next to him and they all looked at each other with knowing nods.

"We will continue on, we will cast away our false hope…" Yuna finished as the others took their stances. "And we conquer sorrow together!" she lifted her and blasted Yunalesca with white magic.

"Then allow me to test your resolve!!" Yunalesca screeched in rage and she began to renew her attacks as the party charged once more. The battle waged on as the party threw everything they had at Yunalesca. She would not go quietly as she fought back with a vicious tenacity, not giving up without a fight. She tested their resolve, their strength and most of all their loyalty. But eventually even one as powerful as Yunalesca could not stand up to their combined strength.

Yunalesca's powerful form dissolved and she struggled to her feet, trying to continue the fight. Yuna hit her with a powerful burst of white magic, knocking her back. As the unsent staggered back, a fierce blast of fire sent her reeling forward as Lulu lowered her hand, fire licking her fingertips. Wakka then embedded his knee in her gut and then elbowed her in face, and Rikku used her gauntlet to uppercut Yunalesca back. She turned and Kimahri cut his lance blade through her body and she spun round to be dealt a violent downward blow by Auron the one he failed to hit ten years ago. As she staggered back, Kai and Tidus jointly attacked from two sides and simultaneously slashed her through the midsection, Kai along the back, Tidus through the front. The battle was finally over.

Yunalesca crumpled to the ground, the combined effort of the party finally bringing her down. She lay on her knees looking up at the party who surrounded her all looking exhausted but finally at peace. "If I die, so does the final Aeon. And along with it Spira's hope…" she mumbled, almost as though she was about to break down.

"Then we'll find Spira a new hope…" Tidus said kneeling down in front of her. Yunalesca glared at him with scorn.

"Fool! There is no other way." She spat. "Even if there was…Even if you destroy Sin. Yu Yevon, the immortal, will simply create Sin anew" Tidus frowned.

"Yu Yevon?"

"Ah…Zaon…forgive me" Yunalesca breathed tears actually falling from her eyes. "Spira has been robbed of the light of hope. All that remains is sorrow." Yunalesca fell as the pryeflies that composed her finally separated and they flew away into the darkness around them. The party stood in silence for a few moments.

"I cannot believe what we have just done…" Yuna breathed.

"Let's do something even more unbelievable and defeat Sin, so it won't come back. Without the Final Aeon" Tidus answered. Kai smiled and looked at Tidus.

"Well kid…we've followed you this far and you haven't led us astray," He stated and the party nodded all of them looking at Tidus. "But as for right now…" Kai stated stretching back, his spine cracking slightly. "I could do with a good shower and a decent nights sleep…" Tidus nodded and turned away.

"Then let's get outta here…" The party all moved past him, Yuna came up next him and her hand slid into his as they exited the small space. Tidus smiled softly and her head found his shoulder as they walked on.

Later on after exiting the dome, re-boarding the air-ship that Cid commanded and revisiting Bevelle for a confrontation with Mika which ended with Mika retreating to the farplane, the air-ship flew serenely through the night sky, the party finally getting some peace. Most of them naturally took the time to sleep. Most but not all.

On the deck, Tidus was lying back looking up at the stars, his hands behind his head. He sighed contently finally feeling better and he kept his eyes trained on the stars above him. He heard soft footsteps approaching, and his lips formed a smile as Yuna sat down next to him, and she joined him in looking up at the stars. Presently Yuna looked down at him and she seemed almost ready to cry.

"What's wrong?" Tidus asked sitting up. She looked at him with watery eyes but she held back on crying.

"I…I…I wanted to say thank you." Tidus frowned and Yuna continued. "It's just despite everything that happened, you didn't give up, you didn't stop fighting against tradition and it's because of that I was able to fight against Lady Yunalesca…" she breathed. Tidus shook his head.

"Yuna, you don't have to thank me…I made a promise to you…" Yuna looked at him. "And I intend to keep it…" Yuna smiled and leant on his shoulder.

"Tidus I never told you did I? At Macalania…how I really felt. I think the kiss more or less expressed how I feel but I can't keep bottled up anymore" he looked down at her, and she straightened up and looked him dead in the eye. "I love you Tidus…" Tidus smiled and his hand came up to her cheek.

"I know Yuna…" he replied with a smile. "Now it's my turn" his thumb brushed her cheek. "I love you Yuna…" Yuna felt herself grin and she leant forward to kiss him. Her lips brushed his and for a moment they simply allowed their lips to do the talking while they closed their eyes and enjoyed the moment.

After a moment they broke apart and Yuna stretched. "Time for bed…" she breathed. As she made to move, Tidus's hand caught hers and she looked down at him.

"Don't go…" Tidus breathed. "Stay with me" She sat back and Tidus fell back into how he was before, looking up at the stars. Yuna smiled and lay down with him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"And gaze at the stars?" she whispered her arm wrapping around his waist. Tidus smiled his arm wrapping around her shoulder.

"Yeah…" Yuna smiled and her snuggled his shoulder as they lay together gazing up at the heavens that were smiling above them.

* * *

_Battle with Yunalesca done! Not much left now...(sigh) Oh well. Anyway reviews please!! Good or bad?_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_Apologies for the update speed, school piled on the work and I had some difficulty writing the chapter. It's up now though._

_Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 21

Tidus watched as the remnants of Sin began to glow blue and the large whale like fiend screeched as its mouth opened wide and the body seemed to lurch to the side. Yuna came up next to him and he held out his arm to stop her from getting too close. The party behind them watched as Sin's mouth opened wide and Tidus pressed his hand to his ear.

"Take us in Cid" he said as Yuna watched Sin now become very still the others gathered behind them.

"You got it kid. Easy does it" The airship carefully manoeuvred so it was in line with the gaping hole of Sin's mouth. As Tidus watched he heard a strangled groan from behind him. Turning he saw Kai fall to one knee.

Kai had been injured in the previous battle with the final Sinspawn that had resembled the one they fought in Kilika. One of its tentacles had managed to catch him in the side, opening the flesh there. Blood was oozing through Kai's dark red shirt as he held himself up on his hand. Yuna knelt down by his side as the others gathered around him.

As they did so, pryeflies began to hover past them as if in a bid to try and get out of Sin. The light around them resembled the evening sky and the party looked around in awe as Rikku bobbed up and down on her feet as the pryeflies continued to dance past them. One hovered in front of Tidus and then bobbed up and down excitedly before zipping around his head and then bolting away.

Then the evening light changed to blood red, Rikku stopped bobbing on her feet to look forward as the red glow began to grow darker and more eerie. Kai looked up from his position and his eyes glowed white slightly. Then from the air around them a sinister chuckled emanated through the air and a face materialised in front of them and it's eye opened to engulf the party. A few surprised cries called out and then the party turned around completely unfazed seeing nothing but the normal sky around them again.

Tidus frowned as the party looked around and then turned his attention back to Kai. The son of Braska's eyes stopped glowing white and returned to their normal deep green colour. He looked up at Tidus, and gingerly moved to sit with his back against the wall.

"That guy just doesn't let it go…" he muttered as Yuna checked on his wound. Tidus frowned once more.

"Who?"

"You know who" Kai replied. He looked at Tidus, and the flames of hatred burning in his eyes made it perfectly clear whom he was talking about.

"Seymour…" Tidus growled turning to look round as the ship landed. Kai nodded and winced slightly.

"Well, looks you're gonna have to go on without me." He stated and the party looked at him with worried looks and he nodded. "I'll just slow you down in my condition." Auron looked at him.

"You're sure?" he inquired Kai inclined his head.

"Yeah, go on, I'll be fine…" Auron gave a small incline of his head and walked off the deck. Lulu gazed at Kai with concern and he smirked.

"Oh come on, you like the idea of me being put in my place" Lulu laughed.

"Yes, but you're too cocky to let anything put you in your place" Kai laughed and Lulu smiled. "We'll be back soon" One by one the party left the deck, leaving Kai against the wall.

Tidus was the last to leave; sparing a final look at Kai he entered the lift. "Tidus…" Tidus stopped and looked over his shoulder at Kai. "Remember your promise?" Tidus smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll look after Yuna" And with that Tidus exited the deck. Kai smiled and rested his head against the metal behind him.

"I know," he muttered as the ship landed in a dimension only something Sin could create.

The world was like an ocean, except the ocean was almost solid and walk able. While the water still rippled when someone walked on it, it was clearly water and the seemed no end to it. Over the ocean, a strange and eerie mist covered the world, making it difficult to see what lay beyond the fog.

The party minus Kai exited the ship and Tidus stepped forward. "Dad! Where are you?" he called into the mist. He received no reply and looked at Auron who was standing next to him.

"We must go to him," Auron stated. Tidus nodded and began walking on ahead Auron just behind.

"Then we will. I'll take front" The party fell in behind him.

"Good luck" Yuna offered. Tidus nodded.

"Follow me".

Moving through the mist was an almost impossible task. The mist was thick and spread out, making it hard to find their way. More often than not they ran into a fiend that had been absorbed by Sin. It was like a labyrinth, impossible to navigate but more rewarding to get through. Tidus led the way followed very closely by Auron.

Emerging from the mist, they found themselves at the foot of a stairway and saw that went up through the mist. Cutting their losses and seeing no other way they began to ascend the stairs. The stairs did not last too long and presently the party reached the top. Tidus stopped and groaned, covering his eyes with his hand.

"Not again" Auron drew his sword as the party joined them. All their eyes narrowed but none more so than Yuna's did. While unseen by the party, her bi-coloured burned fiercely with a something that was unusual to see in Yuna's eyes: loathing.

Standing in front of three strange looking and incredibly large discs was Seymour Guado once again having cheated death. Even after having his head nearly taking off by Kai, being practically split in two by Auron and then being thrown off Mt Gagazet by Tidus, he still wanted more. As usual the Guado had his smug arrogant smile on his face as he gazed at the party who gathered in front of him.

"Don't you ever give up?" Tidus demanded, in an annoyed tone.

"Sin has chosen me!" Seymour stated with a dramatic tone. "I am part of Sin. I am with Sin forever!" he paused for a long moment just to add a very frustrating amount of drama to the moment. "Immortal." Tidus scoffed as the party all rolled their eyes having grown very tired of Seymour's constant interference and melodrama.

"Sin just absorbed you" Tidus clarified. Seymour simply smiled even more as Tidus drew brotherhood.

"I will learn to control it from with within. I have all the time in the world." Seymour's smile turned to a malicious grin. "Since you were gracious enough to dispose of Yunalesca…" Seymour began to glow blue and his form began to become transparent "the only means of stopping Sin forever is gone. Nothing can stop us now!" Seymour began to grow massively his form now joining the discs above them.

"We can!" Tidus retorted spinning brotherhood in his hand, Yuna standing next to him.

"By all means try!" Seymour replied with a gleeful tone. "You should thank me…" Tidus's eyes narrowed as he predicted Seymour's next words. "Your death means your father's life" Tidus roared and leapt up towards Seymour, his blade singing through the air.

However before he even reached him, a fierce flame erupted in front of him and sent him hurtling back towards the ground. He managed to flip and land on his feet. Another blaze began to come towards him, but Yuna stepped in front of him and bring her staff in front of her, used her magic to block the attack. For a few moments, Seymour tried to break down Yuna's shield but failed as Yuna channelled more and more magic into it.

Seymour saw Kimahri charge up and then leap up towards him. Breaking off his attack on Yuna, the melodramatic Seymour conjured a powerful bolt of lightning to knock Seymour back. Lulu summoned a huge wave of water and engulfed Seymour with it, but he responded with a dangerous flare that could have killed her had Wakka not tackled her to the side. Rikku took three grenades from her belt and hurled them at Seymour. They exploded causing a thick smoke screen to form in front of the unsent, but the unsent sent a sheet of ice her way. Auron cleaved it in half and swung his blade threw the air sending huge energies of black matter back at Seymour.

The energy collided with Seymour. But he simply cackled and swatted Auron away with another blast of magic. Kimahri tried his luck one more time but received similar treatment landing next to Auron as both got to their feet. Lulu and Wakka attacked as one, Wakka rebounding his ball off the discs to hit Seymour repeatedly. The Guado growled in annoyance as the ball caused him quite a headache and he reflected one of Lulu's spells back at Wakka who was blasted away. Rikku was able to roll out of Wakka's way but was caught in a fierce flare blast and hit Kimahri as she flew back. Lulu tried to summon more magic, but was simply blasted back into Wakka. Tidus was able to roll out of the way of another blast as Yuna shielded herself from an ice sheet.

For another half an hour the battle waged, more less an equal match. Seymour's incredible power was contested against their fierce will and they inability to give up which began to frustrate Seymour. No matter how much power he hit them with; they simply got back to their feet as if asking for me.

Seymour growled as Auron hit the ground, but Rikku proceeded to throw a firebomb at him. Sending her flying away with magic, he spotted Wakka and Lulu getting back to their feet as Kimahri hit the ground as a result of an aftershock of Seymour's magic. Seymour roared in anger.

"Why can't you people just stay down?!" He swatted Lulu and Wakka with his power sending them to the floor. Yuna shielded them from a further aggressive blast and Tidus quickly intercepted a powerful spell aimed at Yuna and sent it back at Seymour with his sword. Seymour howled in rage and Tidus felt himself thrown into the air by an Ultima spell and he hit the ground but began got back onto his feet.

"It's no use…" Seymour stated. "No matter how much you try, you can never overcome true power. The power of Sin!" Another fierce spell flew at Tidus and he braced himself for the impact.

Before the spell hit, a blade of red energy intercepted the spell and caused a fierce explosion in front of Tidus. He covered his eyes as the party regrouped behind him. Seymour looked around and turned his gaze to a pillar.

"What's this?!" Tidus followed Seymour's gaze and saw the figure who had intercepted the spell. Crouched on top of a pillar, his katana drawn and angled to his right was Kai. The son of Braska got to his feet, his eyes travelling over the battlefield before settling on the half-guado unsent. "Damn you!!" Seymour screamed at him, as Tidus watched his fellow guardian straighten up. Kai smirked and pointed his blade at Seymour.

"I've come to end your existence Seymour!" Kai stated his eyes gleaming. "You don't belong here!" Kai leapt from the pillar and flipped to land in front of Tidus. Tidus hefted his sword onto his shoulder and rolled his eyes.

"Look at you…" he stated as the party formed up. "Making a big dramatic entrance and stealing _my_ spotlight," Kai grinned as the party found humour in the moment and sniggered slightly.

"Well…" he chuckled he spoke. "You don't possibly believe that _he_…" he turned his blade back to Seymour who as floating angrily in front of them "deserves to be our main event, now do you?" Tidus smirked and came up next to him.

"Now that you mention it…" he looked back at Kai. "You're right" Kai twirled his blade and the party formed a straight horizontal line advancing towards Seymour.

It was like they had only been toying with Seymour up until now, simply waiting for Kai to catch up and enter the fray, if only so he could have a hand in Seymour's downfall. All of them showed no signs of fatigue or injury. All of them had their eyes set on Seymour as they advanced towards him, with no hints of fear or doubt. Lulu and Wakka were on the right along with Rikku, Kimahri and Auron on the left with Yuna and Kai was in the center with Tidus who was in front.

All of them had one joint goal: send Seymour to the farplane and make sure he stayed there. Whatever it took, they needed him out of the way and out of Spira. Lulu's hand began to glow orange as magic gathered in it, Rikku's hand travelled to her pouch to grip yet another grenade, Wakka's arm muscle's tensed around his ball, Kimahri growled baring his teeth and Auron's blade began to turn black once more. Yuna's frame became enveloped with a white aura, as Kai's blood red one and Tidus's golden flame like aura both came into existence. Seymour's blue transparent body began to fluctuate, as the party continued to advance, like an army towards him.

"You think you have the power to defeat me?" Seymour demanded incredulously. "Defeat the power of Sin and Yu Yevon?!" Kai wagged his finger at the unsent.

"You should come to realise that you cannot control the power of Sin" He retorted. Tidus pointed brotherhood at Seymour.

"You're wasting your time Seymour" the party came to a stop and gazed at Seymour who began to glow even more. "I think he needs to learn the hard way," Tidus pointed out and Kai looked at him for a second.

Kai then swung his blade up knocking Tidus's back and they charged forward with roars, the party close behind as Seymour began hurling spells at them once more.

The battle was joined once more, this time the party fighting at full power, without holding back. Seymour to his credit was able to put up some fierce resistance, using his magic but even that was not enough. It was like he was now fighting a force of nature both physically and spiritually. They were joined both against him, together, while he was alone. He had lived alone and now finally he would die alone.

Yuna let a loud growl and blasted Seymour with some holy magic. The blue form reeled back at the incredible power behind the attack. Coming back up, he hit the ground to his surprise, returning back to his normal form.

"Impossible!!" he screamed. As he looked up, Lulu caught him in a pillar of flame. Staggering back, his body smouldering under the fire, Rikku leapt up to him and kicked him in the head then in the knee before using an uppercut to send him back. Wakka's ball impacted on his back sending him straight into Kimahri lance that pierced where his heart once was. Kimahri used the butt of his lance to smack Seymour over the head an into Auron's downward strike. Seymour turned only to be cut through the waist by Tidus. Seymour groaned in fierce pain dropping to one knee and looked up to see Kai hurtling towards him.

Kai tensed and leapt into the air to finish him, his blade making a deadly arc towards his. Seymour howled in defiance and raised his hand, summoning a powerful burst of magic to knock the blade out of sight and sent Kai soaring back. Seymour got up as Kai landed on his feet.

"Give it up will ya?!" Kai shouted at him as Seymour stood on shaky legs. "Just give in and die!!"

"You think you can honestly defeat me?!" Seymour spat as he began to glow once more. "I will not let you destroy Sin, I will destroy Spira-I will save it" Seymour's glow intensified. "And you will be-" Seymour suddenly stopped speaking, his speech turned into a strangled groan and he looked down.

Kai's blade was protruding through his chest, the blade red and stained as Seymour's vision blurred. He looked back and saw Kai was still in front of him so how? His eyes widened and his head slowly turned to see the temporary wielder of the sword.

Behind him, both hands set on the hilt of the katana and eyes burning with fierce, unbridled hatred was Yuna. Yuna's beautiful face was contorted with loathing as she stared down at him from her place. Yuna yanked the blade out and walked around to his front, dropping the blade to the floor. A bomb had dropped everyone was shocked. Of all the people to finish Seymour…

"No…" he breathed. Yuna produced her staff and, without a word, began the dance. Seymour looked up at her and his body began to fade. His eyes could not believe what he was seeing yet now there was nothing he could do. "So it is you who will send me, after all" he stated. Yuna did not pay his words any heed. "But even after I am gone, Spira's sorrow will prevail" Tidus looked at him as he vanished with pity something Seymour did not expect.

"Sin will be right behind you" Tidus growled. Seymour closed his eyes and, in a dramatic display of pryeflies, was gone. Kai stepped forward picked up his katana, sheathing it as Yuna stopped dancing. Kai looked at her for a second before turning his gaze back to the pryeflies floating away.

"Nobody's perfect, not even you Seymour." He stated spitefully towards Seymour's remnants. As the portal deeper into Sin opened, Kai immediately began walking on. "Be a good boy and stay dead this time". The party one by one followed him, leaving Yuna and Tidus alone.

Yuna looked down for a second and Tidus placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and looked at him for a second. Then she sighed and looked down.

"It's over, Seymour's gone," she whispered. Tidus could hear the relief in her voice, like a burden had just been lifted from her shoulders. Tidus nodded and rubbed her shoulder gently.

"Yeah he's gone but it's not completely over yet…" Yuna nodded.

"I know, Jecht's waiting." Yuna turned to leave, but Tidus realising this may be his last chance, caught her arm and spun her back round. She let out a startled gasp, which was cut off by his lips meeting hers.

The second they did, the world faded, reality melted and time stood still. Yuna's hands wrapped around him, one burying in his blond hair at the back of his head and the other gripping him slightly as he kissed her. Tidus's arms wrapped around her waist as he deepened the kiss, pulling her into him slightly to give more passion to the moment.

This was something Yuna had not expected, just how deeply Tidus was kissing her. It was very chaste, slow and passionate. Yuna whimpered slightly as Tidus's tongue met hers and they continued to moment for a few moments longer.

Tidus slowly pulled back, prolonging the moment as much as he could, knowing that this could be the last time. He made sure their lips were touching for as long as possible. Yuna let out another soft whimper as Tidus's lips left hers and then when the kiss was finally broken she found herself staring into his deep ocean blue eyes.

"I…" she didn't know what to say to that, she could not say anything. Everything she had wanted to say had been spoken silently during the kiss. Tidus smiled, but it was not his usual smile. Yuna noted that it was a sad smile. What was he sad about?

"Come on, time to meet my father" Tidus stated, Yuna nodded and the two quickly hurried after the others. Tidus's mind swirled with dark thoughts as he began to regret that final kiss.

One by one the Aeons vanished, all of them looking oddly at peace now that the constant death and battle was over. Auron had already departed, his promise to both Jecht and Braska fulfilled, as he left the world of the living to join his friends on the farplane, his long journey finished. Tidus watched as they slowly disappeared and felt a smile work on his face. Bahamut was the last Aeon to go and his eyes met Tidus's painfully. Tidus felt something strange; he felt his strength begin to leave him and looked down at his arms.

Yuna continued her dance, twirling and stepping gracefully over the deck as the pryeflies began to float away into the gathering orange cloud in front of her. She slowly came to a stop and lowered her staff as the pryeflies gathered in the cloud. She smiled softly to herself; glad it was finally over and turned around to look at her friends who behind her.

Her heart stopped, and her hands went limp, her staff dropping to the ground with a clatter. Her eyes were set on Tidus and he was looking at his arms. They were glowing; the same way that the pryeflies glowed and were transparent. Now she realised why he had kissed her so deeply, so lovingly, so passionately. It was their last kiss. The others stood completely oblivious to it, until Tidus looked up.

"No…" Yuna whispered shaking her head. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't be.

"Yuna…" Tidus replied, struggling to speak as his strength waned, his voice shaking with sadness. "I have to go…" The others turned round now and their eyes widened at what they saw. Yuna shook her head again as the others could only watch. "I'm sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand," he said. Slowly he began to walk past her, she watched him, her eyes watery as he stopped to look her. His eyes were still beautiful; they still entranced her as they always had. She fought back the urge to scream, the urge to shout at him and the urge to curse the fates for letting this happen. "Goodbye…" Tidus turned and began walking away. Yuna could only watch as her friends watched in shocked horror.

"Hey…" Wakka called after him as Rikku stepped up.

"We're gonna see you again!!" Rikku cried. Kai lowered his head and looked away as Lulu and Kimahri stood unable to think of anything other than whom they were losing. Yuna stood still turning fully to see him walk away.

_Not like this…_ she thought. She was watching the very reason she had devoted herself to living for walk away and for what? Spira was safe, the fayth were at peace and now the people could finally move forward. But at the cost of him, of Tidus, her Guardian, yes _her_ guardian and her love. Yuna began fighting against her restraints and then threw herself forward. _Not like this!!_

"Yuna!" Tidus turned and Kimahri's voice and saw Yuna running towards him. He opened his arms wanting to catch her and she came close.

But instead she did not fall into him, she did not find herself in his warm embrace, no she went straight through him. Yuna gasped and lost her footing falling onto her front. The entire party gasped in shock as Yuna lay on the floor and Tidus remained standing.

She just lay there, trying to will him into staying, trying to convince herself this was not happening, that he was staying. A pryefly emerged from the deck beneath her and flew past her head. It was still happening and now she was going to lose him._ It's not fair. Why now? Why after all this, why do you have to take him away now?_ She demanded silently of the fayth. She received now answer, but heard Tidus's swallowing behind her; he was trying and failing to fight back his tears.

Tidus felt tears begin to fall from his eyes as the pryeflies began to dance around him and he looked at his hands again. _Why?!_ His mind screamed as he looked at himself. Was fate this cruel? He had thought it was all a lie and he could continue his story, but now he was fighting just to keep himself from vanishing, to keep himself in existence. He looked up at Kai who was directly in front of him and the tears fell silently down his cheeks.

"It's not fair…" he said, Kai looked at him with a single tear falling from his eye. "Kai it's…not fair…" he repeated. Kai's eyes agreed with him and Kai's voice when he spoke were haunted, quivering, and weak.

"Life never is, never was and never will be fair. And as much as we hate it, we can't change it." Kai replied painfully. Tidus looked back at his arms and lowered as Yuna got to her feet. Tidus clenched his fists in anger as he cursed the fayth in his mind.

He felt Yuna get to her feet and tensed. _Don't say it Yuna _he pleaded silently, she could not say those words. If she did, he would never forgive himself. _Please don't say it Yuna_.

Yuna kept her back to him, her eyes still swimming with tears that began to silently fall from her eyes. She closed them trying to keep them back, but failed miserably. She opened her eyes and let her heart speak.

"I love you…" Tidus's eyes closed painfully as she said the words he knew she would say. Slowly he turned round and gazed at her as she stood her back still to him. Tidus slowly walked behind her and his transparent arms came up and wrapped around her shoulders. He could not reply, he knew she knew that he felt exactly the same way.

She stood, closing her eyes trying to feel Tidus's warmth behind her, to feel his presence but couldn't even hear him breath. Tidus tried to keep himself solid for that moment but knew time was against him. He carefully lowered his arms and moved through her. Yuna could only watch him go as Kai, Lulu, Rikku, Wakka and Kimahri watched as well. Wakka stepped up next to Lulu and placed his arm around her shoulders. Lulu turned and pressed her cheek to his chest closing her eyes, not bearing to watch Yuna's pain.

Tidus took a running leap from the deck and vanished into the cloud beneath them. Yuna could only watch as he disappeared from view while Kai stood next her, placing his hand on her shoulder. He was gone, that's all Yuna could think of, they had taken him away from her.

Yuna left the cheering crowd behind her, finally free to go home. She did not stop as Wakka called after her she just wanted to find Kai. She walked through the stadium corridors and found him leaning against the wall. He looked up and saw her, pushing himself off the wall to approach her. He stood opposite her and looked at her, his green eyes simmering with the pain of loss.

"How was it?" he asked softly. She looked down.

"Ok…" she replied and straightened up. "Let's go home…" Kai stopped her from walking away.

"Yuna…" she looked at him. "It's over now. You don't have to bottle it up any longer." She gazed at him already half way to giving in. "Just let it go" he said softly, wanting Yuna to stop being strong and start being herself. Yuna felt her restraints shatter and tears welled up in her eyes.

She choked out slightly and fell against her brother, her hands covering her eyes. She collapsed down as grief consumed her and Kai followed to the ground, holding her as her soul and her heart voiced their grief through her weeping.

He simply held his sister, as she cried, her grief-stricken and heart broken sobs echoing through the corridor unheard by anyone else as she cried for the loss of the love of her life.

Tidus.

* * *

_I could not actually write this chapter without stopping. I had to do it on different days because it was so hard to write. I must admit I nearly cried at the end of the game when I saw Tidus leave._

_Either way it's not over yet, no way. I've got another chapter coming._

_Either way. Good? bad? Reviews please!!_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_Yes this is the final chapter. As much as I want to I can't really extend this any more, nor can I put off finishing it._

_So Enjoy this final chapter._

* * *

Chapter 22

_It wasn't fair. That's all I could think about for the two years after we lost Tidus. Not a day has gone by where I haven't cursed the fayth for their part in my sister's pain. After everything Yuna did for them, for Spira they take him away from her and for what? You'd think they would have shown some proper gratitude but instead they do that._

_Spira changed after the defeat of Sin. People began to leave Yevon and its restraints behind and instead began to prosper and flourish without restriction, without hesitation. No such things as religious or racial discrimination to hold it back. The people began to enjoy the calm, hell Lulu and Wakka even got married, not a couple I would have put together that's for sure. Kimahri became the elder of the Ronso on Gagazet and Yuna and I returned to Besaid. Life was good for Spira._

_But Yuna, she couldn't enjoy it. She took his leaving very hard. She tried so hard to smile, to be happy but I could tell she was not happy or even enjoying the peace she created. No one else saw it but I did. Yuna…she had changed._

_She would go nights without sleep; sometimes she would not eat properly. The people did not notice but Lulu, Wakka and I did. She was different, almost hollow inside. My sister had changed; it was like she was a different person. Most nights we could hear her crying in her sleep, others we heard her begging him to stay._

_But then one day Rikku showed up with a sphere…of him. And that's when the old Yuna came back, the real Yuna. Any hope of seeing Tidus again was suddenly renewed. She ran off literally without a word. Bloody girl, I had to chase her down, but not to bring her back, to help her out. If there was any chance of seeing her happy again, I will help her get him back. She even began dressing like Rikku, what happened to the sweet, innocent Yuna I knew? Heh _

_But instead of Tidus, it was a different guy, Shuyin who was obsessed with destroying Spira and slowly Yuna's hopes died once again. However we were able to stop Shuyin from carrying out his plans and reunited him with Lenne, the love he lost one thousand years ago. When we left the farplane after the battle I thought that Yuna saved Spira twice in two years but had gone through all of that for nothing._

_But then… _

Yuna led the Gullwings, Kai, Leblanc, Nooj, Baralai and Gippal back into the small garden of the farplane. The pryeflies danced around the grove, as the waterfall cascaded over the hills beneath them. Yuna stopped as the others walked on towards the portal back to the real world. She looked back around, hoping to see him.

While she didn't think she would, she still felt strongly disappointed when she did not see him. She hung her head as disappointment filled her heart. She thought that it had all been for nothing. She had saved Spira again, albeit against her will, and she still had not found what she was looking for: Tidus.

Letting out a defeated sigh, she slowly turned and made her way towards the portal. She would never let him go, never.

Then suddenly something pierced the air that made her head jerk up. It was a whistle, _his _whistle. She looked around frantically trying to find him, hoping she had not imagined it. Finding nothing, Yuna felt her heart sink but then the whistle echoed again, this time behind her. She whipped around and saw a huge collection of pryeflies in front of her.

They slowly formed together to form Bahamut, the small boy fayth that helped her two years ago. She could not hide her disappointment but smiled nonetheless.

"Thanks" he said, smiling underneath his hood. She bowed to him politely.

"You're very welcome," another whistle echoed around them and she looked around again. She heard him chuckle and turned back to him.

"You heard it didn't you?" she could hear the smile in his voice and simply nodded. "Do you want to see him?" Her heart stopped for a split second. Did he mean…?

"Him?" Daring herself to hope the fayth was serious.

"Yes. You want to walk together again?" he replied as if he could read her mind. Yuna thought about it for a long moment. Should she say yes? Would it be selfish? But then she remembered something Kai had told her. She decided to think for herself once again, like she had done two years ago.

She swallowed slowly and nodded calmly. Bahamut smiled and nodded.

"I can't promise anything, but we'll do what we can" with that Bahamut simply faded away as Yuna straightened up. She felt her heart sink a little and looked around for a little longer, hoping he meant something would happen right at that moment. But nothing did. Yuna sighed and slowly walked towards the portal and after looking back for a couple of seconds turned and went through it.

_He told me they'd try. I couldn't help but feel disappointed but I guess it's all they could offer. I've come too far now to turn it down. I need him back._

_Things have been hard since Tidus left. I don't really know how to explain it, but ever since he left, I could not be happy or could even smile. Kai of course was able to pick up on it long before anyone else, being my brother. He often caught me at the beach on Besaid in the middle of the night when I couldn't sleep, which was most nights. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw him leaving, I saw him being taken away from me once again and I just couldn't bear to see that again and again. I had only just realised I had fallen in love with him, when the fayth took him away._

_Maybe I'm just kidding myself. Maybe they won't bring him back. Is my heart being true, or is it …just…false hope?_

Yuna turned away from Baralai, Gippal and Nooj to board the airship, leading Rikku and Paine. Without waiting for the order, Brother tapped in the lift off codes and the Celsius lifted up and off the ground.

"So long kiddies!" Brother announced over the speakers, to the crowd gathered in the stadium of Luca. Yuna ran up onto the deck and stood as the wind blustered past her, causing her hair to swim backwards as Paine and Rikku joined her on the bridge. Kai followed shortly after and came up next to her.

Yuna could barely hear herself call to Brother telling him to go faster and higher. She closed her eyes, wishing to the air, he was with her. She wanted him here, to enjoy life with her. She allowed the winds to buffet her face as the Celsius soared towards her home of Besaid.

_I lost track of time, while I was there. It was so peaceful, so perfect but so boring. Nothing like Zanarkand, or Spira, just a land filled with endless flowers, rainbows, waterfalls and meadows. I mean a little nature is good for the mind, but for two years? Sheesh._

_But even with all the peace and lack of worry, part of me has not left Spira. I was still holding on to something, Yuna. I'd tried so hard to stop thinking about her, but in the end, she's all I could think about. I watched her when she was stuck in the meadow. I was barely strong enough to help her, thanks to that crybaby Shuyin. Heh listen to me, I'm starting to sound like my old man… _

_Anyway when she said she was alone, I had to show her she wasn't, that I was still there. So I whistled, I whistled again and again, until I could lead her out. Yuna's something I can never let go; she's the only thing that gave my life meaning; that gave me meaning._

_Then Bahamut came to me one day, and said, "she wants to see you again" when I heard this, I looked at him in shock. She hadn't forgotten me; she still wanted to see me._

"_You mean I can go back?" I asked him almost beyond belief. He nodded with a smile. I thought for a moment. Looking back at that moment I can't believe I hesitated._

_I spent two years trying to shut the door on life, but I can't anymore._

_I can't shut the door on Yuna._

A pryefly hovered through the ocean waters and illuminated something behind it. A face. His deep ocean blue eyes fluttered open to see three pryeflies floating around him, cheekily as if saying "time to wake up".  
Tidus let go off his knees and stretched. His eyes bulged slightly and looked down at himself and realised something he could feel his body and the ocean around him.

_No way…_ he thought, as he looked himself over. Then a thought struck him: air, he needed air! He looked up and began swimming as fast as his legs could carry him. _No way, am I in… Spira?_ His mind screamed as he hurtled towards the surface.

He broke the surface with a loud gasp of breath and he looked around. All Tidus could see was the vast ocean behind him and then turned round to see the beaches of Besaid. He laughed only to have the salty go into his mouth and choked on the water.

_I couldn't believe it. I was back the fayth hadn't been lying. I was actually back in Spira._

_In that moment I did the only thing I knew would bring her running. The only thing that could possibly be heard by her if she wasn't on the beach._

_I whistled._

Yuna could see the beaches of Besaid stretched out in front of her as she neared her childhood home. Kai was next to her enjoying the air as Paine and Rikku where behind them

She closed her eyes as her home grew closer and closer. Then through the air, ripped a shrill and high-pitched whistle. Yuna's eyes snapped open and looked around frantically.

_That was real it had to be! _Her mind shouted at her. She ran to the edge of the deck and looked over it squintiing down at the beach.

"Yuna? What's wrong?" Paine called to her as she looked down on the beach. Her eyes scanned it desperately and then she found him. Her heart skipped a few beats and sang with joy so powerful it threatened to burst. Yuna let out a laugh and bolted past Kai towards the elevator.

"Yuna!" he shouted after her as the doors closed. She waited, bobbing on her feet impatiently as the lift descended to ramp of the ship.

_He's back! They brought him back!_

Tidus had reached the beach and walked along the familiar setting of Besaid. He closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth on his face and body. He inhaled the air as deeply as he could. It felt good to be back. Presently he heard something coming through the air and turned round to see a shape coming towards him from a far. He raised an eyebrow as it got closer and closer at incredible speed. He stepped back slightly as it swooped towards him.

_Oh nuts!_ He shielded his eyes as the water sprayed upwards, as the airship lowered to the sea. He lowered his arm from his eyes and looked up to see the ramp lowering and a figure pushing herself off the ramp and jumping onto the beach. She was wearing very short shorts with boots and a white shirt. It couldn't be…

_No way…is that …Yuna?_ Tidus's mind said confused as she landed on the beach from an incredible height and turned towards him. He saw her eyes, bi-coloured and so innocently beautiful. It _was_ Yuna, he could tell. Only she could be so innocent and so beautiful in his eyes.

Yuna hit the beach and quickly pushed herself forwards towards Tidus. He only turned to her, a smile forming on his beautiful face, his ocean blue eyes sparkling as she neared him. For a split second time stopped, and she thought he would leave, that she would go through him like she had done two years ago. But no, this time it was not to be that way.

He caught her and pulled her into his embrace and her arms wrapping around his neck as his held her lightly by the waist. For a moment nothing moved, they only held each other, each of them barely contain their joy and being together again.

"Are you…real?" Yuna asked, desperate to know that this wasn't a dream.

"I think…so" he replied, scarcely believing it himself. She pulled back slightly, and looked him over gouging his appearance.

Still toned and athletic in build, that had not changed. He was still handsome, more handsome than any man she had ever seen in her life. His arms were still strong yet gentle as they held her the way only they could. Tidus's hair was still that magnificent golden blond in the sunlight and then there were his eyes, his deep blue ocean-like eyes. They still had that glow about them, that spell that entranced her whenever she looked into them.

With a smile she nodded and he breathed in relief. "I'm back…I'm home" he said pulling her into a hug. She smiled closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Welcome home…" she whispered. "Yes home" As the couple held each other they heard a yell from the beach.

"Hey get a room you two!" They looked up to see a large group of people watching them, at their head was Wakka, who was grinning from ear to ear. "Wassup?" Tidus smiled and shouted something about who asked him to watch as Kai watched on with a smile.

_So he's back after all. Good, we all needed him back but none more so than Yuna. And what's weird is that she seems herself again. A few minutes ago, she was thinking she was alone, I could tell and now she's so happy she could literally sing. Sometimes I wander how she does it._

_Maybe now, she'll actually smile properly. She found him again._

_It seems I owe the Fayth one after all…_

"So is that…?" Paine asked Kai who was grinning, while Yuna and Tidus jogged towards the beach.

"Tidus?" Paine nodded. "Yeah" Paine raised an eyebrow.

"I always thought he'd be taller…" She mused. Kai chuckled.

"Don't underestimate him…he's much more powerful than he seems" He replied Paine nodded.

"You'd know…"

"Yes I would…" Kai hopped off the ramp as Yuna and Tidus reached the beach, Paine and Rikku followed him as they saw Wakka grab Tidus in a hug.

Yuna could not take her eyes of Tidus for a second. She was afraid if she turned away, he would simply vanish once again.

_I still can't believe he's back… I thought that after Sin, I'd lost him…forever. But now I see him here, standing in front of me, able to touch, feel and speak. _

_But what if this is just for today, they did say to walk together again so does that…?_

_No! Don't think like that Yuna!_

Immediately when they returned to the village, Wakka ordered the fire started, meat to be cooked, wine to be brought out and the villagers ran about trying to get everything ready for the meal. Tidus looked rather embarrassed which amused Yuna and Kai tremendously. While he may have been extremely famous in Zanarkand, he was left alone for the most part until a game was being played and then he was swamped with people desperate for his attention.

Wakka had the food set out near the fire and the others gathered around. Kai and Paine sat together while Yuna sat next to Tidus. The young Zanarkadian was obviously hungry but held back his usual habit of wolfing down the food when he was starving. He was calm as he ate, but she could tell that he was still adjusting to being back. She kept her eyes on him, making sure he wouldn't disappear.

Food, drink, jokes, dance, song and games followed as Wakka insisted on Tidus being the center of attention. Yuna was careful not to stray from Tidus's side, she kept close to him, afraid he'd be gone if she left him too long. Presently she, Rikku and Paine were watching Tidus and Buddy play a form of darts. Tidus was losing not entirely badly but was losing nonetheless. He aimed with his left hand and threw, the dart landing on a 10. Kai took the dart from the board and smirked.

"Nice shot Tidus" He said, Tidus smiled and gave the darts to Buddy.

"Thanks Kai" he replied Buddy took aim and hit the five winning the game.

"Hey lay up you're embarrassing Tidus ya?" Wakka stated with a chuckle. Tidus took hold of the darts and looked up at the board as Buddy slapped hands with Brother.

"Hey do you guys wanna do bets?" Buddy asked as Brother grinned.

"I dunno…" Tidus stated calmly but with a hidden smile. Brother nudged slightly.

"Chicken" He taunted. Tidus looked at Kai who nodded.

"Alright we'll do bets." Buddy and Brother looked at each and nodded.

"200 gil?" they offered and their opponents nodded.

"First to hit the bullseye?" Kai replied and everyone nodded, as Tidus got ready to shoot again. As they watched quietly Kai frowned as he observed Tidus. Tidus could have easily won both games, so why? Oh that's it…

"Hey Tidus you gonna throw lefty all night?" Tidus looked at him as did Buddy and Brother incredulously, Kai held his hands up in defence. "Just curious cause he's right-handed" Tidus grinned.

"Kai…" He switched the dart over to his right hand. "What would I do without you Kai?" he looked at Buddy and threw hitting the bullseye dead on. The others all laughed. "200 gil gentlemen" he held out his hand and he and Kai grinned at each other as Brother and Buddy grudgingly handed over the money. Lulu sat seeding to Vidina, hers and Wakka's son as Rikku made faces at him while Brother and Buddy complained about Kai telling Tidus to shoot right handed.

Kai sat next to Yuna who was watching Tidus play with Wakka and some children with a smile on her face and he nudged her.

"Hey, he's not going anywhere." She looked down and her brother nodded knowingly. "You're worried that he'll go again" She nodded and gazed at Tidus.

"I don't know what I'd do if he left again…" Yuna whispered. "I lost him once, I can't lose him again" Kai placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Then spend time with him, just you and him" she looked at him. "Stop trying to please everyone else…think for yourself Yuna" Yuna thought for a moment and smiled nodding. She stood up and walked over to Tidus. He saw her coming and broke away from Wakka to go and see her. He noticed the look in her eye and frowned.

"Hey you ok?" he asked his hand finding hers. She nodded with a smile.

"Yeah…" she replied. "Can we go for a walk? Just us?" she seemed really nervous and he smiled, his gentle yet confident smile. She fought back a grin, only smiling in return. His lips were still highly appealing.

"Sure…I'd rather be with you anyway" She smiled and took his hand and they quickly and quietly left the village; Kai making sure Wakka was occupied so he didn't notice.

Tidus and Yuna walked down towards the beach hand in hand and quietly spoke about what had happened over the past two years as the sun was beginning to set over the horizon. Yuna telling him about all the would-be suitors who tried to propose to her and she turned each one of them down. She looked at him as she spoke and noted how carefully he listened with that soft tenderness only he could put on. As they reached the beach she could not resist asking him.

"What was it like?" He stopped and gazed at her.

"What? The farplane?" he asked softly in return, she nodded. He looked away from her and over the sea, which had become a beautiful exotic orange. "It was ok…peaceful…but it was missing one thing for me" She tilted her head.

"What?" he turned to her his eyes almost glowing in the setting sunlight.

"You…" he breathed and she felt herself blush. "I missed you Yuna," he continued. "I watched you that time when you were trapped in the grove, and I wanted to show you that I was still there, I was still with you." He looked away again. "So I whistled" she smiled and took his hand again.

"I heard you, you helped me get out" he turned to her with a smile and she ran her had down his cheek. He smiled slightly. "I missed you too, more than you can imagine" He smiled.

"Enlighten me…" he said, it was meant to be playful but he saw her eyes glaze over and she had a pained look on her face. "I'm sorry, you…"

"No it's ok" she replied but she didn't look back at him. "When you left…I tried to continue on as I would have done. But I couldn't, I just couldn't." she felt tears slip from her eyes without him noticing. "I couldn't sleep at nights and I barely ate properly. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw…" she faltered slightly as he listened. "I saw you…disappearing again and I would wake up, screaming your name" she sniffed slightly and Tidus turned her round to look in her face.

Her cheeks were red and wet from tears and her eyes were slightly puffy from the crying. She looked slightly miserable but that changed when her eyes met his. He leaned down and kissed her on her right cheek holding his lips there for a long moment, and then did the same on the other cheek as though he were kissing her tears away. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere Yuna, I almost lost the will to come back after two years of being without you" she looked at him. "But I can't close the door on you Yuna, I love you too much…" she smiled and touched his cheek. Tidus suddenly looked up. "It's gonna rain…" he breathed Yuna frowned and then smirked.

"No it's not…you're making that up" she replied in a mock manner. Tidus shook his head.

"It is, I can smell it and the temperature just dropped a couple of degrees" she smiled and he looked back at her. "I've never just stood in the rain before, I've never just enjoyed it." Yuna smiled at him.

"Then do you want to stand here and wait" she was curious to see if he was right and that it was going to rain. He nodded and looked back up to the sky.

"Ok here it comes" he grinned and closed his eyes. As Yuna looked up, the rain began to fall almost spontaneously. Yuna laughed as the rain quickly soaked them but neither cared as they enjoyed the warm tropical downpur.

Tidus slowly brought his head back down and then just as slowly opened his eyes. His breath was taken away as Yuna also looked at him with her bi-coloured eyes. Her hair was clinging to her head as anyone's would do if it was raining but this did nothing but enhance her beauty in his eyes. The rain glistened on her pale skin, like diamonds in a cave of ice in Macalania and her eyes sparkled as the rain continued to fall. He gazed at her with a sense of love-struck awe as Yuna gazed back at him.

"By the fayth…" he breathed, she simply looked at him." You're so beautiful" Yuna blushed sheepishly. Tidus slowly leaned in, taking his time just so he could enjoy every moment of being back with Yuna. He moved until the tips of their noses were touching before slowly moving past her nose, cocking his head to the side before he brushed his lips against hers.

Yuna's arms came up to wrap around the back of his neck as she deepened the kiss, keeping the pace slow and chaste just like their kiss at Macalania. Tidus carefully pulled her to him to add more intimacy to the moment. They both smiled into the kiss, as the rain continued to pour, dropping into the water, adding a soft yet romantic beat to the moment. Tidus temporarily moved back and looked her in the eyes but they remained in the position they had taken during the kiss. "I love you Yuna…now…and always" Yuna felt a radiant smile form on her face.

"I love you too Tidus…always you" she leaned in slowly, doing just he did, so she could saver every wonderful second of this. Her nose touched the tip of his before she moved past his nose to brush her lips over and led the kiss this time, pulling him to her. She had almost forgotten just how good a kisser Tidus was and she whimpered slightly as his lips inflicted sweet tortures on her own. The kiss remained soft and sweet as the couple lost themselves in each other forgetting the world around them.

For the world nothing changed, but for Tidus and Yuna everything changed. They were together again, they had been granted a second chance. Their story will continue now, as it should have done after Sin was defeated. And it will grow into a thing of beauty, a long winding tale that will be told for generations to come. This is one story that will never end.

Suteki Da Ne?

* * *

_I know, I know it's really lovey dubby but I'm well and truly love's bitch... forgive my language._

_Anyway that's the end of the story (sigh) and I must say I really, really enjoyed writing it. __There maybe more Final Fantasy stories coming involving Yuna and co but for the time being I'm going to focus on another story._

_Anywho thank you very much for reading my story and reviews please. Thanks._

_Peace..._


End file.
